Mass Effect - Thane and (Alexis) Shepard - Rated MA (Explicit content)
by Klaudia Silver
Summary: This is the story of the romance between Female Shepard (Alexis) and Thane Krios. The story takes off right before Thane's loyalty quest. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

- Chapter 01 -

Alexis stood before the door to the life support bay and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and counted to ten silently. She was trying desperately to calm the torrent of emotion clamoring within her. She was Alexis Shepard, Commander of one of the most powerful ships in the universe, the first human Specter, savior of the Citadel yet here she stood before her own life support room as nervous as a school girl.

This man had that affect on her, an affect she couldn't explain and couldn't seem to ignore either. He had sparked these strange feelings in her the moment she laid eyes on him. Thane Krios was like no one she had ever met before.

Thane was Drell, a species she had no experience with. He was humanoid in that he had two arms and two legs but that was where the similarities ended. The Drell race once lived on an arid desert planet and it showed in their appearance. His skin was almost reptilian and a shade of green that reminded her of a Kiwi fruit from Earth. Thane's head was smooth, bare of any hair, as was the rest of his face and body. He had large eyes that were almost completely black though when she got close she could see the green of the iris. He had ridges above his eyes where one would imagine his eyebrows would be. Those ridges would rise when he was surprised or lower when he was agitated, though those occasions were few and far between. His eyes were always calm and betrayed no emotion. She often wondered if that was part of his race or just a part of him.

Thane had a straight nose that led to a set of luscious lips. His lips were full and sensuous and always called her attention. His appearance was alien, so very different from a human's yet she found him to be one of the most attractive males she had every laid eyes on.

Thane was a master assassin and had the body to do the job to perfection. His snug leather suite left little to the imagination. She could see clearly the muscle definition in his thick legs and the ridges across his abdomen. According to his dossier he was rumored to be the best in the known universe. She was inclined to believe the rumors based on their first encounter.

Alexis had taken an entire team to infiltrate the luxurious Danteus Towers to find Thane. She and her team had laid siege to the towers, killing every mercenary who got in their way, finally reaching Nassana Danteus, Thane's intended target. She and Nassana had exchanged words upon reaching her. Alexis had never cared for the woman. She had once tricked Alexis into finding her sister saying the other woman had been abducted. Alexis had launched a rescue operation only to discover the sister had been killed. After a bit of investigation Alexis discovered Nassana's sister had been a slaver, the lowest of the low. Nassana had wanted her sister found so she could have her assassinated and secure her own position in politics on the Citadel.

To say Alexis disliked the woman was an understatement, so when Thane had dropped from the ceiling silently, killed Nassana's guards then the woman herself she had been more impressed than anything.

Alexis had watched and waited while Thane prayed. His sudden appearance had impressed her. When she had approached him and was told to wait while he completed his prayer for the wicked she had been intrigued. When she had told him Nassana didn't deserve his prayers and Thane had responded that the prayer was not for Nassana but for him, she had been genuinely surprised.

The moment Alexis had laid eyes on Thane his exotic appearance had attracted her. When he had explained his behavior and the reason he would be willing to join her crazy suicide mission she had been drawn to him all the more. Now weeks later that connection had intensified with every moment she spent with him.

Alexis had seen Thane at his finest. He was a true master. His targets never saw him coming. They were always dead before they even realized he was in the same room. Thane was deadly to be sure but Alexis didn't fear him, few things in the universe had that affect on her. It was actually anything but. She wanted him in a way she had never felt before. She had spent most of her life surrounded by men, most of the time ignoring them or beating the crap out of them when they got too familiar. She had been mildly attracted to men before but this one, this one called to everything female within her. Something she was most defiantly unaccustomed to.

Alexis was so at odds over how Thane made her feel. She felt so inept around him. He could single handedly wind her tighter than a ticking clock. Here she was one of the most powerful women in the universe and yet she was currently standing in the hallway, staring at a door, butterflies wrecking havoc to her stomach.

She scowled. She wasn't afraid of him she reminded herself, she feared no one. She squared her shoulders and entered the room. She quietly stalked to where he sat. As always he sat motionless starring into empty space.

"You asked to see me," she bit out as she stopped beside his table.

Thane glanced up at her. The ridges above his eyes rose slightly at her tone of voice. Alexis scowled. And this was what he reduced her to. Either she was an imbecile or a complete bitch. She took a deep calming breath. "Apologies, you asked to see me," she offered in a much calmer tone.

Thane inclined his head and motioned to the seat across from him. Alexis pulled out the chair and sat stiffly. She took a deep breath. Already she was having a hard time focusing. Once she sat her control seemed to waver. Her desire for him quickly began to build. She realized she was focused on his mouth. She wondered what his lips would feel like. Would they be soft, warm to the touch? Would they be tender or frantic. Taking what he wanted when he wanted? Would a kiss from Thane be deadly like the man himself? She swallowed It was no wonder she couldn't focus. She needed to keep her gaze on his eyes. She couldn't get into trouble looking there. Alexis blinked and focused on his eyes. "What can I do for you, Thane?"

Thane blinked slowly and took a deep breath. Alexis watched him closely. If she didn't know any better she would guess he was a bit on edge himself.

Thane let out a slow breath. "You and I have not had opportunity to become better acquainted through I believe you will assist regardless."

Alexis raised an eyebrow in question but remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I have a son, Commander."

Alexis schooled her features to remain passive. She wasn't sure what she had expected Thane to say but that defiantly wasn't it. He had a son? Did that mean he had a wife tucked away somewhere? Her heart sank. She bit her tongue to keep from wincing, then swallowed to coat her suddenly dry throat. "Where is he now?"

Thane let out another deep breath and stood. He moved to the window and stared out at the drive core as it gently pulsed. "Kolyat was supposed to be on Khaje with his uncle where I left him when his mother died."

Alexis gulped as a stab of pain pierced her chest. The sadness in his tone was hard to miss. Thane was a man who never showed emotion yet in this moment he was feeling deep sadness. This topic was obviously difficult for him. He clearly loved his wife and son. She frowned as her chest continued to tightened.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said breaking the silence.

Thane inclined his head in thanks and continued. "After Irikah's death I left Kolyat with family. I could not take him with me, I had – issues to see to that could not be ignored. Once I had attended to them I could not bring myself to return to him. My life hardly lended itself to raising a child and by then he was already grown.

Alexis watched as he stood stiffly relaying the details of a story that was clearly difficult for him. She stood to join him at the drive core window having an urgent need to be near him. "How old was he when you left him?"

Thane jaw clinched. She wondered if he would even answer when he finally did. "He was eight."

Alexis let out a slow breath and turned to the window. She couldn't even imagine how difficult that had to have been. His son had just lost his mother and then his father left. Thane for his part wasn't spared the pain of their separation. He had lost his wife and had been called to a mission he felt he couldn't ignore, having to leave his young son behind. The entire situation had to have been hard on both males.

"I kept my distance," he continued. "I wanted to keep my occupation as far from him as possible. His mother did not want him to follow in my footsteps, an outcome I too wished to avoid. I attempted to keep in contact through the extranet thought I continued continued to keep my distance. As you can imagine we grew apart and our communications became few and far between. When I learned of my disease, that I was dying, I began to make preparations. It was my wish to leave something behind to help him understand why it was necessary I leave. I prepared a package, sentimental items I had of his mother and a letter explaining all. The package was not to be delivered to him until after my death. However it would seem he is already in position of it."

Alexis frowned. "I don't understand, shouldn't that be a good thing? Your package would give him insight into you."

Thane nodded once. "That was my hope. That is not what has come to pass."

Alexis turned to look at Thane confused. Her brain felt muddled and slow. He was revealing parts of himself that had her at complete odds. Upon learning of his wife she had felt disappointed and a bit jealous. Then when he told her about Kolyat she had felt sorrow for him and his son. When he had told her about leaving his son she had felt anger. How could he abandon his own son? Yet no matter what he revealed and how it made her feel one thing was certain, this odd connection to him seemed to intensify.

Thane for his part seemed deeply troubled. She ached to help him, to make it better for him. She swallowed a frown at the thought. How could she have gotten so attached to a man she barely knew? She was contemplating that issue when Thane broke the silence.

"Though I tried to keep Kolyat from following my path, he has decided it is the path he wishes to walk."

Alexis' brows shot up. Now she understood why he was upset.

"Kolyat has taken a contract, Commander. I need to find him on the Citadel before he completes it. I must prevent him from seeing this through and I want you to help me," Thane said as he faced her.

Alexis blinked. "I will have the Normandy set course for the Citadel immediately but aside from that I'm not sure what more I can do."

"As a specter you have unfettered access to Council space."

Alexis nodded slowly. Most people thought of Specter's as outside the law. She was always careful never to abuse her power to avoid adding to that belief, but in this case she would do whatever it took to save Thane's son.

"Of course you will have all my resources at your disposal but this is the underground we're talking about. My connections will likely hinder you. You have all the contacts Thane, you don't need me."

Thane turned to face her fully. "You are correct. I don't need you, Commander. I don't ask because I need you but because I want you."

Alexis' breathing seized. Christ how long had she wanted to hear him say those words. Unfortunately they didn't mean what she wished they did. She nodded again.

"You're a valuable member of my crew Thane. Anything you need, I'll gladly do." _Anything_ her mind screamed.

Thane inclined his head in thanks. She pushed away from the wall preparing to leave, becoming uncomfortable with the situation. "I'll have Joker set course for the Citadel. We should arrive in a few hours."

He nodded once in acknowledgement. Alexis turned and began to make her way to the exit. Just as she reached the door Thane called out to her. She turned to face him again. He looked so troubled. She wanted to wrap him in her arms and do whatever it took to make that haunted look go away. Instead she stood and waited.

"Thank you Commander," he said simply.

Alexis inclined her head to him then left the room.

- Chapter 02 -

After a short visit to command and control to see their course was altered to the Citadel, Alexis made her way to the armory. She went to the weapons locker and pulled out her sniper rifle. She grabbed a few items from the top shelf of the locker and sat at the nearby table.

She glanced across the room to Jacob's station which currently sat empty. Jacob was her tactical officer, assigned by Cerberus. He was a by the book kind of soldier. There had been plenty of times she had approached him to talk only to be told he wasn't really the talking type. Even after they had gone in search of his dead father only to discover the man was not only alive but had chosen to keep his entire crew marooned on a planet that slowly drove them insane. All so the man could make a harem of his female crew. Alexis had ordered the man taken into custody by the Alliance. It had been a difficult discovery for Jacob yet still he would not warm to her. She let out a long breath grateful for his absence. She was also glad for the quiet. She slowly began to take her rifle apart. After her conversation with Thane she was more on edge than ever. She had no idea he had a family. That little detail had been left out of his dossier for some reason and she had honestly never thought to ask. His profession seemed so at odds with the husband and father type and yet he was a father and had been a husband at some point.

Alexis polished the barrel of the rifle absently. She wondered what Thane's wife had been like. What type of woman would attract a man like Thane Krios? She nicked her finger on a sharp edge and cursed. She sucked the blood from her finger and let out a deep breath. Good God, she had to figure out a way to deal with this obsession of hers before it got her killed.

"So since the rifle drew first blood, I declare it the clear winner," Garrus drawled smirking.

Alexis rolled her eyes at him and went back to cleaning her rifle.

"So what are you doing," Garrus asked as he settled himself across from her.

"Cleaning my rifle," she answered absently still focused on her task.

Garrus snorted sardonically. "Yeah I see that. Didn't you just do that yesterday?"

"Yes," she answered never looking up, avoiding his gaze.

"So why are you doing it again?"

Alexis laid down the piece she held and picked up the rifle barrel. She gripped it feeling the cool metal in her hand.

"Because it calms me," she replied. She let out a slow breath and glanced up at him no longer able to avoid what she knew she had to do. "And because I was hoping to run into you."

Garrus straightened in his chair, all playfulness draining. He knew she was being serious. "What can I do for you Shepard?"

Alexis swallowed a grimmace and glanced down at the table to the rifle that now sat in several parts. She had been thinking about this since leaving Thane. She was uncomfortable with the idea but she also knew it was for the best. She let out another slow breath and faced him.

"We've diverted to the Citadel. I've told Joker its Specter business so the crew won't question our detour."

"But that's not why we're going there?"

"No. We're going there to help a friend in need. He asked for my help and I've agreed."

"Okay but why tell me," Garrus asked curiously.

"Because I want you there."

He coked his head to the side and studied her. He looked confused but waited for her to continue. She picked up the rifle clip and began to fiddle with it.

"Thane has asked that I help him find his son."

Garrus' brows rose in surprise. "Thane has a son?"

Alexis nodded. "And apparently the kid wants to take up the family business."

"Something Thane wants to prevent," Garrus offered knowingly.

Alexis inclined her head in the affirmative. "I don't blame him either. Anyway his son has apparently accepted a contract. Now it's a race against time to get to him before he completes the task."

"Okay so do you expect some kind of ambush? Assassins usually work alone. Assuming you get to him in time, it should be a simple matter of knocking some sense into the kid."

Alexis began to assemble the rifle again. "That's the hope anyway," she offered absently.

"So why do you need me?"

Alexis chewed on her lip. This conversation was more difficult than she thought it would be. She trusted Garrus with her life. They had been through so much together already. He had been there when she had defeated Sovereign and the Geth. He had been there when the Normandy SR1 had been destroyed by the Collectors. She knew he had her back. He knew her better than most so it was a matter of time before figured it all out himself. She just wasn't comfortable putting what she felt for Thane out there seeing as she didn't even understand it herself. She glanced up and faced him.

"I need you there to watch my back."

Garrus snorted. "Why would you need me to watch you on a rookie run like this?"

Alexis swallowed and glanced back down at her rifle. Crap this whole situation was a mess – she was a mess. She was completely unfocused and wasn't quite sure it would ever get better. She sighed frustrated as she glanced down at the table. Her rifle was a disaster. She would need to take it apart and put it back together again just to make sure it worked right. Annoying yes, but admitting to Garrus her need for his presence was going to be so much worse. He was going to have a field day with what she was about to share. She stifled another sigh. It couldn't be helped, she needed him there.

"Thane asked for my help and I agreed even though being around him always puts me on edge."

Garrus eyed her curiously.

Alexis shrugged when he just continued to stare. "I can usually move past it because I'm focused on killing something or staying alive but this isn't going to be a high stress situation."

Garrus continued to watcher here then suddenly chuckled. "So basically you want me to watch your back while you watch his, or rather his backside."

Alexis scowled at him, "go on. Get it out of your system."

He chuckled again. "Does he know how you feel about him?"

She grimaced and began taking the rifle apart again.

"Wait. You haven't told him," Garrus asked surprised.

Alexis looked up and scowled at him. "And how exactly do you think I should do that? Oh hi Thane, you're looking good, sorry about your son. Oh and by the way you've become my new obsession. Have a nice day."

Garrus gave a bark of laughter. She glared at him but he continued to laugh.

"Okay maybe not like that but I'm sure you could think of something," he offered still chuckling.

She went back to her rifle. "To what end Garrus? This is a suicide mission remember. And besides, there is no way of knowing if he will feel the same about me. Hell, he could find my species unappealing."

Garrus snorted. Alexis glanced up and raised both brows in question. He shrugged.

"Even if he found humans unappealing, I'm sure he could get past it for you."

Alexis rolled her eyes at his comment. Nothing was ever that simple. "Will you help me?"

"Of course," he answered simply.

"I'm asking because I want this kept confidential."

Garrus inclined his head. His eyes sparkled with amusement. "My lips are sealed."

She barely suppressed the need to roll her eyes at him again. She anticipated there would be no end to the teasing from him. "We will arrive at the Citadel in a few hours."

He stood. "Then I should get going. I have a few things to do." He began to leave the armory then stopped at the door and turned. "Shepard?"

Alexis glanced up at him.

"You should tell him. One of two things is going to happen. Either he'll accept you or he'll reject you. Either way you can move past this distraction."

She swallowed. "It's the rejection part that's a bit of a sticking point."

Garrus snorted. "You're a big girl. You'll get over it."

Alexis shook her head amused. "Thanks," she offered. He bowed slightly then left the armory.

Alexis went back to her rifle. She thought about her strange attachment to Thane. She wasn't so sure about getting past it. She had never felt this way before for anyone let alone a male. She rarely got attached to people. It took months and several near death experiences to get as close to the crew as she was now. Garrus, Dr. Chakwas, Joker and all the others were more than friends. They were like the family she never had but they had all faced death together. That sort of experience has a profound effect on a person. But Thane was a different story entirely. He was a different species. He was reserved and kept to himself. She barely knew him. She shouldn't be interested in him let alone attached, yet she was beginning to worry that he might be the only male who could possibly destroy the person she had fought so hard to become. He was already wrecking havoc on her focus. She sighed. No, distance was for the best in this case, no matter how inept it made her.

- Chapter 03 -

Four hours later Alexis stood at the airlock. They had docked an hour ago but she had purposely delayed their departure until most of the crew had disembarked. They all thought she had Specter business but they would wonder why she was handling that business in full armor.

She pulled her pistol from its holster for something to do while she waited. She sensed Thane approach before he reached her side. She let out a slow breath as her skin began to tingle. The effect he had on her was unmistakable. She didn't even need to see him to know he was there. She could feel his eyes on her. She knew every time he was watching her. Her flesh would warm and prickle in awareness. When he was near she need only catch a whiff of his spicy scent and her body would hum in response. It was almost like he made her body come alive.

"Commander," Thane said his voice gently vibrating sending a shiver down her spine.

Alexis swallowed a silent groan and faced him. She felt heat creep up the back of her neck at the sight of him. Good God everything about this male set her off. She realized he was waiting for her to say something and cleared her throat. "Thane," she said simply.

"Shall we," he asked as he lifted an arm and motioned to the airlock.

Alexis shook her head. "We have one more coming. Garrus will be joining us."

The ridges over Thane's brow rose slightly. "Why?"

She stifled a frown as she holstered her pistol again. He did not look pleased and she had an unnatural urge to appease him, to make him happy. She let out a calming breath. She needed to focus. She had asked Garrus because it was the smartest thing to do. "I asked him to join us because you can never go wrong with an extra gun."

"Indeed. And does he know our purpose?"

She suppressed a cringe. Now he sounded agitated. Here he had confided in her and asked for her help and she had gone and invited someone else. He would probably never trust her again. There wasn't much she could do about it now though. She inclined her head to him.

"I wanted back up and I chose Garrus because he is loyal to me. He will not betray me and in turn will not betray you."

Thane inclined his head, "as you wish."

Alexis swallowed her unease. He didn't sound pacified. Moments later Garrus appeared. She let out a slow breath of relief. The air seemed to have slowly grown thick. Her nerves still seemed to be tingling but at least with Garrus around she wouldn't do anything stupid.

They left the ship and made their way to Citadel Security. Edi had checked the station logs and suggested they check with C-Sec for any new Drell arrivals. They spoke with a Captain Bailey who turned out to be a great help. He seemed to sympathize with Thane's cause which was fortunate, it meant they could get to Kolyat before he did anything stupid, like actually kill his intended target. Bailey directed them to a duct rat named Mouse. They quickly made their way to the level they were told they would find Mouse. They were all acutely aware of the need for haste. Even a few moments could mean the difference between finding Kolyat in time.

They found Mouse conducting business just outside the Darkstar Night Club. His back was to them as they approached. When he turned and saw them he jumped, clearly startled. He seemed so shocked to see them she wondered if he might soil himself.

"Commander Shepard, you're – you're supposed to be dead."

She shrugged absently.

He gulped and turned to Thane. "Krios, I thought you retired?"

Thane simply shook his head. An instant later he grabbed a handful of Mouse's shirt bringing Mouse's face to within inches of his own. "What have you heard about Kolyat Krios," Thane growled.

Mouse gulped. "You know I can't tell you anything Krios, that's how it works," he replied his voice cracking on the words.

Thane released the boy frustrated and took a step back. Mouse for his part stood shifting from one foot to the other, wringing his hands. Alexis stepped forward so she could lower her voice. "Look kid, he wouldn't be asking if it weren't important. Just tell him what he wants to know. The longer we stand here the more attention we attract."

Mouse glanced around nervously. He continued to wring his hands and began to pace. Alexis wondered if he would say anything. Mouse was young, not more than sixteen. He should be in school preparing for a career. Instead he had been born, then abandoned to this place, trying to stay alive by any means necessary. She took a deep breath to calm her rising indignation at his situation. No child should be forced to live as Mouse did.

"Mouse," she prompted.

"Okay, okay. He came to me with that holo you took of me Krios. I looked through your old contacts to see who might give him a chance," he replied. His gaze flicked around the area in fear.

"Who was the contact," Thane asked.

"Elias Kellum," Mouse breathed.

Alexis could see how difficult it was for him to say the name. Mouse was genuinely afraid for his life.

"You did the right thing kid," she offered. "No one will know you helped us."

He snorted sardonically. "They'll find out and I'll end up dead."

She watched him closely. She could almost taste his fear. She grit her teeth in agitation. Mouse lived in the underground. Just about any of his dealings could go sideways and get him killed. She couldn't do anything about that but she could make sure Kellum didn't come after him. Somehow she would make sure this didn't get back to the kid.

They left Mouse and made their way back to Bailey. After a brief discussion with him about the information they had gotten from Mouse, Bailey had Kellum arrested so she and Thane could interrogate him. Kellum as it turned out was a self important, arrogant bastard. She had originally wanted to play good cop, bad cop with him but the moment she and Thane entered the room he began spouting off and she lost what little patients she still had.

"Who the hell are you two," he seethed as Alexis approached.

She pulled her pistol from its holster and placed it at his temple. "My name's Shepard, I'm a Specter, you have information I want."

Kellum bristled. "Prove it," he replied arrogantly.

The man was strapped to an interrogation table, had a gun pointed at his head and he was still mouthing off. She pressed the pistol against his temple harder. "I'm a Specter, above the law, I don't have to prove anything, are we clear?"

"Crystal," he choked out.

Alexis stepped back. "You ordered a hit. Who was the target?"

Kellum scowled. "Jorum Talid."

Alexis holstered her pistol and began to make her way to the door. She stopped before she exited. "Let this one go Kellum. You don't want to get on my radar again."

He gulped and nodded.

Alexis left the room confidant Kellum would let the matter drop. She had no doubt he would research her background. If having a Specter pissed off at you didn't scare him, surely one that was reportedly dead would. After all what could they do to a dead Specter? Thane followed closely behind. She knew he was there. Even if she hadn't smelled his unique scent she had felt his warmth. Everything about Thane set her senses on overdrive. "That will go down in history as the shortest interrogation ever," Thane remarked from beside her. Alexis smirked and made her way to Baily. They had the target's name, now they needed to get to him before Kolyat did. Bailey had one of his officer's take them to the 800 block. Alexis had Garrus go on to Talid's apartments just in case the Turian decided to go there next. She and Thane were headed to the promenade where Talid was reportedly last seen.

Alexis and Thane stood in the marketplace searching for Talid. "There he is," Thane offered quietly. Alexis turned to see the Turian greeting a group of civilians.

"How do you want to do this," she asked Thane as she turned to assess the area.

"Use the catwalks to follow him. Keep an eye out for him and tell me what he is doing."

"Where will you be?"

"The darkest corner with the best view," he answered simply as he moved away from her.

Alexis could hear the change in Thane. He was never one to show emotion but it was there. She often heard it in the slight changes in his tone or in the way his eyes widened when he was intrigued or surprised. And she saw it clearly now, in the way he carried himself, calm, collected, deadly.

She wasn't sure what to think. She knew he was an assassin. To see him now there was no mistaking his intentions. He was slipping into the role of a killer and she hated the thought that he might have to add another killing to his perfect memory in order to save his son. She fisted her hands. If there was any killing to be done it would be by her hand. At least if she killed, in time the memory would fade and she would forget. But she wasn't going to fail, she thought, as she stalked to the maintenance door to climb up to the cat walk. They would find Kolyat before he completed his contract. She would settle for nothing less.

After following Talid and watching him shake down human merchants Alexis began to have the urge to kill him herself, or do some damage at least. As they grew closer to the apartments her tension grew. They still hadn't spotted Kolyat. She rolled her shoulders and let out a slow breath to let some of the tension go. She needed to refocus because something told her everything was about to come to a head.

Alexis was climbing down from the catwalk as Talid reached his apartment. There had still been no sign of Kolyat yet her instincts were on high alert. This was the perfect opportunity for him to strike. She glanced around and spotted Kolyat as he stalked to Talid. She broke into a run, blood rushing through her as her body came alive. She zeroed in on Talid focused on ensuring he stayed alive, that Kolyat not kill him before she got a chance to get to them.

Alexis watched as the boy pulled out a pistol and trained it on Talid's back. She grit her teeth and increased her pace desperate to get to him before he pulled the trigger. "Kolyat," she shouted when she realized she wouldn't reach Talid in time. Her shout got Kolyat's attention but it also got the attention of Talid and his bodyguard.

"Shit," she growled as she barreled towards Kolyat. The boy looked feral, his eyes wild. In a panic Kolyat fired but he was frantic in his motions. His shot went wide, missing Talid, hitting the bodyguard instead. Talid bolted for the open door in fear. Kolyat recovered quickly and gave chase.

"Shit," Alexis ground out as she continued into the building, Thane and Garrus right behind her. She came to a sudden stop as she entered the apartment and took in the scene. Talid knelt before Kolyat, who had a pistol trained on Talid's head. Instinct took over. She pulled out her own pistol and aimed it at Kolyat. Alexis focused on calming her breathing. The fear and apprehension in the room was palpable. If Kolyat twitched it would all be over. She grit her teeth in frustration searching for a way to salvage the situation and save Talid, to save Kolyat.

Thane calmly stepped forward to speak to his son. The room was thick with tension but even amidst the tension she could feel Thane's pain. She frowned confused by the off sensation. She knew this had to be hard on Thane. He had shown a level of emotion back on the ship she had never seen from him before. Sure this was probably painful for him but how was it that she felt it too? And she defiantly felt it. Her chest tightened painfully, her throat grew tight with emotion. She was reacting, though she was obviously an outsider to this situation. She blinked to refocus. What she was feeling was irrelevant. What mattered now was getting Kolyat out of this mess. Alexis watched as Thane tried to explain to Kolyat but the boy was antagonistic, his body saturated with adrenalin. He responded to his father belligerently.

Alexis scowled having lost what little patients she had left and fired a shot at Kolyat's head to distract him. She stalked to him and hit him across the jaw. Yes he was Thane's son and it wasn't her place to strike him but he obviously needed someone to knock some sense into him. "Talid get out of here," she barked never taking her eyes from the young Drell. "Thane did this for you," she bit out.

She felt Thane come to stand beside her and face his son. The pain radiating from both males was almost palpable and quickly increasing as Thane continued to try to calm his son.

Bailey, who had arrived moments before, stepped forward and offered to take both Drell males somewhere private so they could continue their conversation. Alexis stood back and watched as Thane escorted his son to a waiting cruiser. She let out a deep breath and some of the tension left her when Thane dissappeared. "Thanks for this Bailey," she offered.

He shrugged. "Yeah, well send me a Christmas card or something," he replied uncomfortably.

Alexis snorted and shook her head then followed behind him to the station to wait for Thane.

- Chapter 04 -

Alexis paced in C-Sec, trying to calm her nerves. She had excused Garrus, who had decided to take care of some personal business while on the Citadel. Now she was alone with Bailey waiting for Thane to reemerge.

After they had left Talid's apartment, they had come straight to C-Sec where Thane and Kolyat had disappeared into one of the interrogation rooms. She supposed she could have left but she had felt the need to stay for Thane. The haunted look in his eyes troubled her. She kept telling herself she was staying to make sure he was okay. After all Thane was a valuable member of her crew and she needed to make sure all her crew were focused. That was all this was. She wasn't doing this to get into his good graces, to maybe endear herself to him. She let out a frustrated breath at how ridiculous that sounded.

"They've been in there for a while," she muttered.

Bailey grunted in response. "I did some research. About ten years ago a bunch of bad guys ended up dead. It was like someone was cleaning house. The prime suspect was said to be a Drell."

Trepidation crept up her spine. "Ten years is a long time. It could have been anyone."

"Uh huh," Bailey offered clearly unconvinced.

Alexis' mind raced as she began to think of arguments to get Bailey to back off his current train of thought.

"Well not my problem anyway," Baily added.

Alexis suppressed a sigh of relief then heard the door to the interrogation room open. Moments later Thane joined them.

"How is he," she asked.

Thane looked into empty space. "Our problems – they are not something I can fix with a few words."

Alexis took a breath then nodded and faced Bailey. They needed to decide how to handle Kolyat's punishment. She needed to make sure Kolyat was taken care of before they left the station for Thane's sake. Thane was still deeply troubled by what could have happened to his son. Alexis needed him focused for their mission though her nagging inner voice kept telling her there was more to it than that. She had an unnatural need to see Thane calm and happy, or as happy as he ever got. If making sure Kolyat was well cared for gave Thane a little peace, then she would do whatever she needed to do to make it happen.

An hour later, Alexis entered the shuttle bay and made her way to the far end of the bay. She stopped and began to stretch. She was wound so tightly she thought she might snap something.

After Thane had reemerged, she, Thane and Bailey had discussed Kolyat's future with Bailey. Bailey had agreed to keep Kolyat on to do community service for his crime. Thane had looked relieved to learn his son would not be severely punished for the attempted murder. She felt for him. She wasn't sure he would have dealt well with harsh punishment for his son. He felt enough guilt as it was.

Thane's deep emotion had seeped into her. She had felt choked up by the situation. She kept having to remind herself that she was there to offer help, which she had done and now she needed to refocus on the mission.

Alexis closed her eyes. Thane was out of her reach, and besides the mission was all that mattered. She couldn't afford to get lost in sentimental issues, her mission was too important. She had already lost so much because of the Collectors. She would not fail. She would destroy them before she was forced to lose anything more. She opened her eyes and let out a long breath. "Right, time to refocus," she muttered. "Edi, load up my club mix and pipe it through the speakers in this end of the bay."

"Yes, Commander," the disembodied voice replied.

The music began blaring through the speakers. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the beats. She felt the deep base thump through her chest, easing the tension. She would shadow box for a while to work through some of her tension, and then maybe she would have a long hot shower. She smirked slightly at the thought and began to dance around pumping her arms, swinging with force, working her muscles to exhaustion.

After an hour of shadow boxing she sensed she was no longer alone. She glanced around to find Thane leaning lazily against one of the shuttles.

"Edi lower the volume," Alexis instructed.

The music lowered instantly. Thane pushed away from the shuttle and approached.

"How is Kolyat," she asked breaking the ever growing awkward silence.

"He is well enough. I left him in Bailey's care. We will stay in contact and I will visit as often as I can. Thank you again for your assistance Commander."

Alexis inclined her head to him. "I'm glad it all worked out for the best."

"Indeed," Thane replied as he began to circle her slowly.

Alexis swallowed as her body began to hum. She waited to find out what he would do next. Having him this close had her nerves working on overdrive. She had worked out long enough that she had begun to relax. The moment she laid eyes on him her tension had gone through the roof again. He came to stand before her and gazed at her lazily.

"An interesting choice of music. Do you often exercise to it?"

Alexis swallowed. "No, I don't usually play music at all but I knew the ship was deserted so I took advantage."

Thane took a step forward. Alexis' breathing hitched as she caught a whiff of his spicy scent. He was so close she could feel the warmth of his body.

"I watched you when I arrived. You were practicing your fighting technique. One cannot perfect ones skill unless they spar with another."

Alexis' brows rose slightly. What was he trying to say?

"Let's dance you and I," Thane added silkily.

Her brows shot up to her hairline. Thane was a master fighter. He actually wanted to spar with her?

"You're serious?"

Thane studied her for a moment then punched her across the jaw. Alexis stumbled back a step. She stared up at him as she rubbed her jaw. Okay so he was actually serious. He was right of course, you can't perfect your technique unless you go at it with another, but she hadn't been working on her technique she had been trying to work off stress. She faced him and snorted amused. He had wired her by his mere presence. Maybe he could help her work off the tension with a good workout. "Edi, turn up the volume."

Thane and Alexis circled each other, sizing one another, searching for the perfect opportunity to strike. Alexis could feel the adrenalin begin to flow. She knew Thane was a master. She would need to be focused to avoid getting the tar beat out of her. They circled each other once again. Thane launched himself at her and the battle began.

After an hour of countering move for move they circled each other again. Alexis felt exhilarated. Thane was more than a worthy partner. He made her fight for every blow she landed. He had gotten his fair share in too. She would probably have a few new bruises to show for it but she was still standing and the entire experience had been thrilling. She eyed him as that thought sank in. She had seen him fight. She shouldn't be able to stand toe to toe with him, let alone land blows of her own. She snorted amused. "You took it easy on me didn't you?"

Thane blinked lazily then shrugged.

Alexis shook her head slowly then launched into a new attack. She rushed him and made to punch him but switched midway and took his legs out from under him. She hopped onto his chest so he couldn't move. She straddled his chest and stared down at his surprised face. "Next time bring your A game or don't bother coming at all."

Alexis stared down at Thane still breathing hard. He had taken it easy on her but it had still been a rush. Before she had time to think she leaned down and kissed him hard.

Good God his lips were so soft. She had often wondered what they would feel like. Thane's lips had always fascinated her. They were full hiding a set of straight white teeth. They almost never smiled yet she always found her gaze drawn to them. Now she was feeling them pressed against her own, moving along her own. She lost herself when she felt him run his tongue along the seam of her lips. She opened to him without question, the moment their tongues touched a bolt of electricity shot through her body to her core.

Her body heated with need as she felt herself begin to ache and throb. Her breathing hitched as she felt his tongue glide along the inside of her mouth tasting her, savoring her. She had yearned for this man the moment she had laid eyes on him. She leaned down further wanting nothing more than to lay the length of her body along his. To slowly take his clothes off and see the glorious body she felt under her finger tips, to slowly run her hands along every one of his…

The sound of someone clearing their throat loudly broke through the haze. Alexis broke the kiss and stared down at Thane breathless. He blinked up at her. His breathing was ragged and it wasn't because of the sparing match. She wanted to lean down and kiss him again. The urge to taste him was almost overwhelming but they were no longer alone. Alexis stood as gracefully as she could manage considering all her limbs were trembling with need. She glanced at the bay entrance to find Garrus and a few other crew members watching her.

"Edi, kill the music," she barked.

She felt Thane stand beside her. She took a breath trying to regain some composure. Her body throbbed with need, every inch of her cried out for him. She had never been so overcome with desire in her life. Good God this man had an unnatural affect on her. She swallowed to coat her suddenly parched throat. "Thanks for the sparring match," she said huskily.

Thane inclined his head to her but said nothing. Alexis nodded once then turned to leave. She reached her intruders, err crew and inclined her head to them. "Gentlemen," she said tightly.

"Commander," they responded in a mixture of surprise and amusement.

Alexis entered the elevator and waited for the door to close. As soon as she was alone she collapsed against the wall and let out a deep groan. Great, she had basically attacked Thane and the crew had seen it. The teasing from Garrus over this would never end. Worse was the fact that she was now burning up and throbbing painfully. Their kiss had been brief but it had promised so much more.

The doors to the elevator opened to her cabin. She pushed away from the wall and made her way to her room. She took a deep breath. It was time for that shower except now it would be a cold shower. Based on the way she felt it would need to be an ice cold one she thought miserably.

- Chapter 05 -

"Commander, Dr. Chakwas sent word she would like to speak with you in Med Bay."

Alexis closed out her last message and glanced up at Yeoman Kelly Chambers, the young woman across from her. She nodded, "understood."

Alexis glanced down at her terminal again. She really didn't want to go to the crew deck. She had been avoiding the area since her encounter with Thane. It had been a moment of spontaneity, a brief kiss shared between two adults. The fact that she couldn't seem to stop thinking about him, about how soft his lips had been or how sweet he had tasted… She suppressed a groan. Just thinking about him had her almost panting. She didn't even want to think what her reaction would be if she ran into him again or worse found herself alone with him. She tapped off her terminal. "I'm headed to the crew deck now Kelly. I'm going to see Miranda first then check in with Dr. Chakwas."

"Understood Commander," Kelly replied happily.

Alexis turned to head into the elevator surpassing a smile. Kelly was always chipper. Always giving the impression she hadn't a care in the world. Alexis often wondered what it was that made her so happy all the time.

Several moments later the elevator stopped on deck three. The door to the elevator opened and Alexis stared out at the deck. She had told Kelly she would be visiting Miranda first but that meant going by the Life Support room, increasing her chances of running into Thane. She suppressed a sigh. She really did need to check in with Miranda. Miranda was her second in command and even though the woman was genetically perfect, something she was never shy about sharing, she was still human. Alexis hadn't spoken with her since they had rescued her sister. That particular incident had rattled Miranda more than she was willing to admit to. They had saved her sister Oriana but Alexis still wanted to check in and make sure everything was okay.

She thought back to Kelly. As Commander, Alexis always tried to check in with her crew to make sure they had what they needed and were okay. She wanted them all to be in the best frame of mine possible considering they were on a suicide mission and if doing that meant going somewhere she didn't want to go and possibly running into someone she didn't want to see then that's what it meant. It wasn't like this would be the first time she had been faced with a challenge for one of her people.

She let out a slow breath and left the elevator headed for Miranda's office. Yes she might run into Thane and yes it would most likely be awkward but she was Commander. She had spent years perfecting her cool façade. It was going to come in handy now.

As it turned out Alexis didn't need her cool façade after all. She made it to Miranda's office without incident and after a brief conversation with her Alexis crossed the crew deck to med bay. So far she had been fortunate, she hadn't seen Thane. Good she thought as she entered med bay.

"You asked to see me Doctor?"

Dr. Chakwas stood from her desk and faced her. "Yes Commander. I wanted to check your implants to be sure there are no issues," she said as she activated her omni-tool.

Alexis frowned at the doctor. Dr. Chakwas had been on the Normandy SR1 when she had first come on board. The doctor always reminded her of a motherly figure with her calm manner and graying hair. She was a strong woman who loved what she did and the people she served with. She was also cautious. "Should I be concerned doctor?"

Dr. Chakwas shook her head. "No – no Commander but you have been on several high stress missions with little to no down time. I just wanted to examine you to be certain all is well."

Alexis stood stiffly for Dr. Chakwas' scans. "Better safe than sorry I suppose," she muttered. Alexis had never much liked doctors but it was a necessary evil, especially in her line of work and especially now that she had been brought back from the dead, rebuilt with so many implants in her it was hard to tell where she ended and the implants began. It also helped that Dr. Chakwas was more of a friend than her attending physician.

After a few minutes of scans, Dr. Chakwas deactivated her Omni-tool and face her. "There seem to be no issues Commander. You are the picture of health. I'll want to check you again before the mission through the Omega 4 relay but otherwise you are clear."

"Understood," Alexis replied as she inclined her head and turned to leave the room. Now with a clean bill of health it was time to get back to CIC and back work. She stepped through the med bay door and glanced around the deck to the crew milling about. There were crew members chatting while they ate as others moved about tending to their various duties, but not a Drell among them.

Alexis' brow nit in thought. She had been worried she might run into him and now that she had come to the crew deck and hadn't seen him she found she was – disappointed. She suppressed a scowl. She was mental. Honestly, here she had been avoiding this deck because she didn't want to run into him and now that she hadn't she was disappointed by it? She shook her head. She really needed to get a grip. She glanced over to the hallway leading to the main battery. She turned in that direction intending to check in with Garrus but stopped suddenly. Garrus had seen her kissing Thane. He also knew how she felt about him. She knew he would ask her about them and she really didn't know how to answer him. At the moment all she knew was that she was a jumble of conflicting emotions.

Aleixs let out a slow breath. No, what she needed to do was get a firm grip on whatever the hell was going on inside her and concentrate on the mission. The Collectors were still wrecking havoc across the Terminus system. They needed to be destroyed. That was what she needed to focus on. Resolved she turned to head back to the elevator and froze. Thane stood across the deck watching her. Her throat went dry as heat crept up her spine and radiated through her body. She swallowed as she took him in hungrily. He looked so damned good, so calm and completely controlled, almost detached - uncaring.

Thane inclined his head to her. Alexis schooled her features to show no reaction and did the same. He was back to his old self showing no emotion, certainly not showing any indication that anything had happened between them. She turned and made her way to the elevator. She swallowed again. Thane had acknowledged her but had shown no other outward sign of change.

Good God she had been going out of her way to avoid him trying to spare herself any awkwardness when there had been no reason to. It had never occurred to her he wouldn't be affected by any of it. He had kissed her back. She remembered him kissing her back so she had assumed it had affected him in some way but if his reaction to her just now was any indication it hadn't really affected him at all. She leaned against the wall of the elevator as that thought seeped in.

Christ what an absolute fool she was. Thane was Drell, another species. They barely knew each other and probably had nothing in common, except for their skill at killing. The odds that he would be attracted to her were slim. The chances he would act on that attraction almost nonexistent. What the devil had she been thinking or even concerned about?

Alexis pushed away from the wall angrily. And this stupid sappy crap was exactly why she never got involved. Relationships always muddled things and caused all kinds of issues. She stepped to the elevator doors. Right, no relationships - ever. Now she just needed to keep her distance from Thane until this mission was over and everything would be perfect.

- Chapter 06 -

Alexis sat at the terminal in her cabin going over the latest report from the Illusive Man when her door chimed. She glanced at the door and frowned. No one came to her door unless they were expressly invited and she had defiantly not invited anyone. Their last mission on Tuchanka to help Professor Mordin's student had been disturbing on so many levels. They had gone down to the planet to rescue his student, Dr. Maelon. They had soon discovered Maelon hadn't needed rescuing at all.

The Salarian doctor was conducting research to discover a way to reverse the generations old Genophage which prevented the Krogan population from reproducing. The Genophage had been a way to control the Krogan population from exploding. Krogan reproduced in large numbers and were by nature a hostile race. The Salrians had uplifted the Krogans to fight their war centuries ago but feared being overrun by them. The Genophge had been their solution.

In searching for Dr. Maelon they discovered he had been using live Krogan females for his tests. The treatment of the females had been barbaric to say the least. Alexis had wanted to kill the Doctor as soon as they found him. Surprisingly Mordin had shared her indignation. Clear heads had prevailed and Maelon had been spared but Alexis still chafed at the entire situation. She had escaped to her cabin as soon as she could. Right now all she wanted was time alone to gather her thoughts and maybe calm some of the fury she felt for the Krogen women and what they had suffered.

The door chimed again. Alexis let out a frustrated breath and went to open the door. Obviously whoever it was wasn't going to leave. She taped the lock and waited while the door slid open. She swallowed as her throat went dry and her stomach fluttered. She blinked at the sight of the person at her door.

"Commander, may I come in?"

Alexis swallowed again and inclined her head then stepped out of his way. Thane entered the room quietly. She watched as he slowly made his way deeper into the room taking everything in. He was such a unique man. Everything in him was under complete control. He walked unhurriedly but she knew he was hyper aware of his surroundings. He knew exactly where everything was, exactly how many avenues of escape there were and exactly what he needed to do to get to them. He was deadly power packaged in a facade of calm and serenity. Alexis took a breath to calm her racing heart and followed him into the room. "What can I do for you Thane," she asked breaking the silence.

Thane ignored her and continued to take in the room. Alexis waited as patiently as she could. She was still agitated by the mission but now she was also jittery because of Thane's presence. Finally he turned to face her. Thane stared at her intently for so long she began to feel uncomfortable. She wanted to fidget but took a calming breath and stood her ground. He took a few steps toward her then stopped. He let his gaze roam lazily across her face. Alexis watched him focusing on her breathing. She could feel every where his gaze roamed. Her body heated in need. Christ she wanted this man.

"I believe you have been avoiding me Commander."

Alexis swallowed at a loss. She wasn't sure what she had expected him to say but that defiantly wasn't it. Instinctively she wanted to deny his words out of self preservation because well, she really had been avoiding him. She had been telling herself for weeks she was glad he wasn't interested because she really didn't need the emotional entanglement of a relationship every time they went on a mission, but every time she was near him her torturous body would react to him. So yeah she wanted to lie to him and tell him he was delusional but she had always prided herself on her honesty no matter how uncomfortable it made her. She cleared her throat. "I have been keeping my distance, yes."

Thane cocked his head to the side and studied her. "Why," he asked simply.

Alexis swallowed. She was beginning to rethink her stance on honesty. She wanted to groan miserably at the uncomfortable situation. Not to mention the fact that she was beginning to get uncomfortably hot. Every time he spoke his voice vibrated along her skin setting her nerves on fire. She swallowed to regain some composure and squared her shoulders. "We shared a moment in the shuttle bay that was inappropriate. As I had no way to know how you felt about the encounter, I chose to keep my distance to minimize any awkwardness between us."

Thane took another step closer. "Did you also wish to forget?"

Alexis hid a cringe. Yes she wanted to forget. That kiss had been haunting her for weeks. But no matter how much she buried herself in her work the memory would flash in her mind and her body would begin to hum. Once it began to hum the memory would expand and soon her entire body would begin to throb. She had thought she had wanted him before but since kissing him she burned for him. She took a deep breath reminding herself that she was honest above all else. "No Thane, I didn't want to forget."

Thane took another step closer. "Do you desire me Commander?"

Alexis almost groaned. Her honestly pledge was coming back to bite her in the ass. She licked her lips. Could it get any worse? If she was honest with him could it possibly get any more uncomfortable than it already was? She had nothing to lose at this point. She had already admitted so much to him, she might as well confess it all. She nodded. "Yes Thane, I desire you."

Thane took another half step closer and blinked slowly, "as I desire you Commander."

Alexis' breath caught. Did he just say… Thane reached for her. She felt his arms slip around her pulling her in.

"I confess I have never had one of your species. I am confidant you will teach me all I need to know to please you."

Alexis swallowed barely able to breathe. She stared at him wide eyed. Did he just say he would be pleasing her? Her mind seemed to have frozen the moment his arms tightened around her. Thane leaned in slowly. Alexis' senses went on overdrive. She felt Thane's heat surrounding her, deliciously encircling her. His scent assailed her. She smelled him everywhere, that spicy scent that made her want to groan. His eyes gazed down at her full of heat a heat she had never seen in them before. She blinked up at him caught in the moment. Thane stared at her with such intensity she felt it to her core.

Thane's lips were mere inches from hers. He blinked slowly again. "You will teach me to please you Siha, but this" he whispered huskily leaning in another fraction, "this I already know how to do."

Thane tightened his hold on Alexis and kissed her. Her arms went around him as she quickly lost herself in his kiss. When she had kissed him in the shuttle bay it had been all instinct. She had wanted him and her adrenalin had been coursing through her. In that moment she had just acted but this, this was beyond all her imaginings.

Thane pulled her tighter as he buried his tongue in her mouth. Alexis tasted his sweet essence and moaned softly. He tasted like an exotic sweet fruit and the taste was quickly becoming her undoing. Thane was relentless with his kiss. His tongue danced with her own stealing her breath.

Alexis' body molded to Thane's as she clutched at him in need. She felt the hard planes of his muscled form along her own. His hands tightened on her. She ached to feel them on her body sliding along her naked flesh.

Alexis ran her hands up his neck to his smooth head. She groaned at the silky smooth flesh. His skin was so soft and warm to the touch. God how would his naked body feel along the length of her own? Would he be this soft everywhere?

Thane broke the kiss and stared down at Alexis breathless. She swallowed at the intensity in his eyes. She took a shallow breath desperate to fill her lungs with much needed oxygen. Thane's gaze was drowning her, the look in his eyes stealing her breath.

"Teach me Siha. Teach me how to please you."

Alexis swallowed again. "You're doing pretty well on your own," she answered huskily.

Thane ran his hand down her back lazily. Alexis closed her eyes absorbing the decadent feel of his hands caressing her. He tightened his hold and she gasped her eyes opening wide. He leaned in and licked her lips.

"I can continue to kiss you but I am certain there is more. Teach me," Thane whispered his lips hovering so close to hers she could feel the warmth of his breath along her face.

Alexis' breathing hitched at the contact. She swallowed to coat her dry throat. Her body ached for him and they were still fully clothed. Her desire for him coursed through her, tingling along all her nerve endings, sending blood flowing through her, heating her, making her throb. Her body was on fire but there was more. She could almost feel his desire too. His kiss, his touch, they weren't passive, he wanted her. Thane wanted her as much as she wanted him. The thought made her ache almost painful. She licked her lips. "What do you want to know" she forced out.

Thane leaned in and suckled her bottom lip. He nibbled her lip for a moment making her sigh softly. He licked her lips one last time then leaned back to look at her. "I want to give you pleasure Siha. Show me how to touch you – worship you."

Alexis swallowed once again finding it hard to breathe. Thane was holding her so tightly it was almost like he worried she would disappear if he loosened his hold. She groaned as he ran his hand up her back. She licked her lips at a loss. She had never been the type of woman to have slow leisurely sex. If she ever did have sex it had usually been a way of relieving stress nothing more. She looked up into his intense gaze and knew that was not what he wanted. She swallowed again as she realized it wasn't what she wanted either.

Alexis' body was on fire. Her nipples strained against the cloth of her uniform. Her core throbbed painfully. She wasn't sure she had enough self control to teach him. At the moment all she wanted was to strip and have him bury himself inside her and make her explode. Alexis' eyes widened suddenly. She stared up at Thane. He wasn't human, how would this even work? She swallowed and pulled back a bit trying to catch her breath and gather her thoughts.

"Thane, are you even equipped to do this? I mean like humans do?"

Thane stared down at her unblinking, seemingly contemplating her question. Alexis was about to explain when his lips quirked. "Yes Siha, I am, equipped, as you say. I believe that part of the mating is the same between our species."

Alexis let out an audible sigh of relief. That was good to know. That was one of the best parts of sex for her.

"Shall I show you," Thane whispered as he leaned in and licked her lips.

Alexis inhaled sharply as her body ignited again. She felt a flush of moisture between her legs as she imagined him hot and hard, pulsing in her hand, her mouth, her… God yes she wanted to see him, but she needed to control her lust or she wasn't going to last long. This wasn't just sex. She had to slow down.

Alexis caressed his head. "Yes Thane I want to see, I want to touch, I want to taste," she whispered as she licked his lips then began to kiss along his mouth down to his chin.

"I want that Thane, but not yet. Part of the experience is anticipation. It heightens the pleasure," she breathed as she nibbled along the ridges of his neck. She began kissing her way back to his mouth. She held his head and kissed him deeply. Alexis slipped her tongue into his mouth and tasted him. She moaned. She would never get enough of him. She had never tasted anything sweeter. She slowed the kiss and began nibbling around his mouth.

"Tell me," Thane breathed huskily.

Alexis shivered at the sensuous sound. He ran his hands down her back and pulled her close. "Tell me."

Alexis moaned. "Sex among humans can be just about the act for release or it can be prolonged to heighten the experience. Teasing your partner is called foreplay," she said huskily as she nibbled down his chin to his neck.

"Foreplay," Thane asked breathless.

"Mmm," she answered as she ran her tongue along the ridges of his neck. She felt lightheaded at the contact. God he tasted so good everywhere. She licked him again and moaned.

Thane groaned in response. "Siha," he breathed.

Alexis swallowed and closed her eyes absorbing the heady feeling of tasting him. "Siha," Thane moaned softly. Right, she reminded herself, the lesson. She ran her hands down his shoulder to his chest.

"In foreplay there are levels. Talking, touching, kissing, teasing are all ways to arouse. Stimulating erogenous zones will greatly arouse your partner, intensifying the encounter," she breathed huskily as her focus began to waver.

She began to slide the zipper of his coat down slowly. She leaned in and began to nibble along his chin back to his mouth. He let out a small groan as she nibbled his lower lip.

"Arousing your partner is vital. It will be the difference between quick sex and something so much more."

"Then show me Siha," Thane breathed.

Alexis swallowed. "God Thane I'm already aroused almost beyond reason. Anything you do is only going to intensify that. Kiss me, touch me, even just talking to me will make it more intense. Everything I've done to you will also arouse me."

Thane pulled Alexis close and kissed her deeply. He broke the kiss and began to kiss along her face to her neck. He ran his tongue along her neck to her ear. "I like the way you taste Siha. Where else would you like me to taste you?"

Alexis' breath caught as images of Thane's head buried between her legs flooded her mind. She groaned and closed her eyes as he began to nibble her neck. "Any part of my body would react but my neck, my ears and of course my mouth." She moaned as he began to nibble his way along her neck to her ear.

"What else," Thane purred.

Alexis shivered from the delicious vibrations of his voice. Thane licked her earlobe.

"I believe I begin to understand. What else Siha?"

Alexis groaned. She was beyond aroused. She could feel the moisture between her legs. Her nipples were straining painfully and she was throbbing so intensely she was afraid to even rub her legs together for fear she would climax at the slight pressure. She swallowed. "Use your hands Thane. A male aroused wants nothing more than to be inside his female. He would pull her close, caress her body, grip her in need." She felt his hands slide down her back. Thane continued to nibble her neck as he griped her butt and ground himself against her. Alexis groaned as she felt his hardness. "Thane," she moaned

"What more Siha," Thane whispered.

His voice had become deep and vibrated slightly more sounding shivers along her body. "Oh God," Alexis groaned as her body continues to blaze out of control.

"What more," Thane breathed as he ground himself against her again.

"Time to get rid of the clothes," Alexis choked out. She kissed him and began tugging at his clothes. He quickly caught on and started pulling at her clothes. After a few frantic moments Thane had her top and pants off. Alexis had removed his coat and stepped back to take him in. She swallowed and looked up into his eyes. "You're magnificent," she breathed as she reached for him. She ran her hands down his well muscled chest.

Thane wrapped her in his arms and began suckling her neck. "I am pleased you find me so," he whispered in her ear sending a shiver of desire straight to her core. "You're skin is so hot Siha," Thane breathed pulling her earlobe into his mouth and gently nibbled.

Alexis groaned. "It's because I'm so aroused. The blood is flowing in earnest."

"Mmm," Thane breathed. "What more Siha, what more?"

Alexis groaned then gently pulled away from him. She looked up into his breathless face. He was as aroused as she. She smiled seductively at him then took his hands and led him to her bed. She let his hands go and reached back to unlatch her bra. She watched him closely as she revealed herself to him. His only outward reaction was to swallow but it was enough. He was enjoying this encounter as much as she was.

Alexis removed her panties then reached for his pants. Thane stood stiffly for her, allowing her to slowly remove the garment. She reached around to his back as she slid the pants down sliding her hands along his tight ass. Thane closed his eyes at the sensation and gulped. Alexis smiled then looked down at him. The moment she freed him her breath caught. He was magnificent standing erect, hot, hard, throbbing. She watched as he jumped. She began to ache and throb in response. Her gaze flicked up to his.

"Am I not what you expected?"

Alexis groaned. "No," she breathed. "You're more. God Thane I don't think I can wait much longer to feel you." She took a few steps back to the bed and climbed on. She lay on her back and reached a hand to him.

Thane took her hand and knelt one knee on the bed. "Show me Siha. I want to see all of you."

Alexis swallowed. She had never been one for modesty but all of a sudden she was self conscious. He had never been with a human before. What if he didn't…? Her thoughts were interrupted when he climbed on the bed and knelt between her legs.

Thane placed his hands on her knees and spread her legs wide opening her to his gaze. "You are wet and glistening," he whispered.

Alexis swallowed, "because I'm aroused."

Thane reached out and touched her. Alexis' body jerked at the slight touch. "You are so hot Siha."

"Yes," she breathed. She was already so close if he touched her again she was going to lose it but he had wanted to learn. She took a deep breath and reached for his hand. She guided his finger to her clit. "This is the center of my pleasure. Stroking this will arouse me and eventually make me climax. Right now it's full of blood and oversensitive. Light touch will be enough to stimulate me."

Thane lightly stroked her. She threw her head back as tendrils of pleasure spread through her body. Alexis tried to catch her breath as he continued to stroke her lightly. "Thane," she choked. "You need to stop or I'm going to explode."

"Is that not the desired outcome?"

Alexis lifted her head and looked at him. She smiled at the seriousness in his voice. "Yes Thane that is the desired outcome but I want it to happen while you're inside me. I want to feel you and I want you to feel me."

Thane inhaled sharply and leaned over her. "I wish to feel you Siha. I want to be inside you." He positioned himself at her entrance.

Alexis wrapped her arms around Thane's neck. At the first touch of his cock Alexis groaned. God it had been so long and never had she wanted anyone as much as she wanted Thane in this moment. "It's been a long time for me Thane. It might be a little…" Alexis was saying when Thane pushed into her to the hilt. Alexis gasped at the feel of him inside her, filling her completely.

Thane groaned his breathing coming in ragged puffs. "You are so very hot Siha," he choked out.

Alexis groaned as Thane moved inside her. God he felt so amazing. Alexis pulled his head down and kissed him as he pulled out then pushed back into her. Thane ground his hips against her brushing against her clit. Alexis broke the kiss gasping.

Oh God she was so close. Thane pulled out again slowly then back in. The slow friction was absolute torture. He began to kiss along her neck. His slow movements were keeping her stimulated without pushing her over the edge.

"Thane," she breathed desperately. "Use your hands. You can heighten the experience by touching me."

"Where Siha," Thane asked strained, "tell me."

"My breasts, my nipples are a pleasure point. Touch them, pinch them, rub them, even bite them gently. All will give me pleasure."

Thane leaned down and pulled one taunt nipple into his mouth and sucked sending electricity straight to Alexi's core. Thane sucked again and groaned. "Siha you tighten around me when I suckle you."

"Yes," Alexis groaned guiding his mouth to her other nipple. Thane pulled the bud into his mouth and nipped it as he pushed into her deeply.

"Thane, I'm so close," Alexis gasped.

Thane slid almost all the way out then tugged her nipple as he pushed in to the hilt. He sucked her nipple hard and brushed her clit with his hips.

Alexis couldn't hold on any longer. The tension was just too much. Her climax hit her hard, stealing her breath. She could feel him still moving inside her as she shattered around him. She convulsed, gasping his name, her body shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. As she slowly began to calm she realized he had stopped moving. Alexis opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was staring at her in shock or as close to shock as he ever got. "What's wrong," she asked still breathless.

"What," Thane began but stopped and swallowed. "What was that," he finished.

Alexis frowned, "my climax. It was my body releasing all the built up tension. Was it unpleasant for you?" She stared up at his still shocked face. She hadn't even thought about his reaction to her climax. Being with a non human was a new experience for her too.

Thane swallowed then blinked. "Is it always thus for you?"

Alexis swallowed quickly becoming uncomfortable. She couldn't figure out if his reaction was confusion, agitation or revulsion. She began to squirm needing to escape when she realized he was still buried inside her. Thane pushed into her further pinning her to the bed. Alexis moaned as he stretched her oversensitive flesh.

"Is it always thus Siha?"

Alexis closed her eyes and nodded as pleasure began to spread through her as he began moving inside her again.

"Can you do it again," Thane whispered close to her ear.

Alexis shivered as the tension began to build again. "I need to be stimulated to that point again. I – I think so but my body won't be as responsive as the first time so it might take a little bit longer to get me there."

Thane reached between their bodies and stroked her clit. Alexis' body jerked and strained. She groaned. Apparently it wasn't going to take as long has she thought.

Thane stroked her clit harder as he sucked on her earlobe. "Again Siha, do it again," he groaned.

Alexis moaned his name, lost in his ministrations. Thane was stroking her in a way that had her inner muscles trembling. He sucked her neck then moved down to her breast and one of her nipples. Her body began to strain. Christ she had never been able to get back to the brink this quickly. Hell she couldn't remember the last time she had actually climaxed twice. Through her lust filled haze she realized Thane's breathing had changed. His breathing had become shallower and she wondered if that meant he was close to his own release.

Thane swirled his tongue around her nipple. Alexis groaned. For never being with a human he was an amazingly fast learner. Thane nipped her nipple and pushed into her rubbing his hips against her clit. Alexis groaned as she teetered at the brink.

She threw her head back already gasping as he increased his pace. Thane stroked her clit one last time. She spiraled out of control again. She spasemed around him gasping for breath as he quickened his pace. Just as her orgasm began to slow she felt Thane stiffen. She wrapped her arms and legs around him then arched up to take him in further.

Alexis felt Thane's cock jerk inside her. Instantly her body stiffened. He jerked insider her again and she was at the brink. Her eyes flew open just as he jerked a third time releasing into her. Her body spasmaed as she was thrown into another climax, this one more intense than the last two. Her body convulsed and shook as she gasped, her lungs seizing. Her heart beat so furiously she thought it might burst. She gulped in air as her body began to calm. She took another breath. Good God, what hat just happened?

- Chapter 07 -

Alexis lay breathing as though she had just run a marathon. "Wow," she breathed

Thane lay atop her breathing hard. His head lay on her chest unmoving.

Alexis gently caressed his smooth head. "Is it always that way for you," she asked a little calmer.

Thane lifted his head but didn't look at her. She frowned at his odd behavior. "No," he answered simply then pulled out of her and rolled onto his side to sit. "I believe I will bathe," he added quietly as he stood and began to make his way to the bathroom.

Alexis swallowed as she watched him walk away slowly. With every step he took she felt his distance more acutely. It was almost like she was missing a vital part of herself. Tears sprang to her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked back the tears. She sat up and frowned as the door to the bathroom slid closed. What the hell was happening? She glanced around the room to her discarded clothes. An image of Thane naked and erect for her flashed in her mind. He was truly glorious and had been an amazing lover even though it had been a first for them both. She should feel amazing or at least pleasantly relaxed. Instead she felt only loss.

Alexis felt her throat tighten again. Why the hell was she so choked up? She shimmied out of bed and reached for her clothes. Her sight blurred as she moved about the room. She tossed her clothes into a pile on the floor then went to the dresser and grabbed a fresh set of underwear. She needed to get out of this room. The sights and scents were only making her feel worse. If she didn't escape soon she was going to fall apart.

Alexis dressed quickly. She was about to leave the room when she side stepped into the bathroom entrance. She cleared her throat.

"Thane, I've been called to CIC. Please make yourself comfortable. I probably won't be back for a while," or ever she thought silently. She cringed at the blatant lie. Here she had been congratulating herself on how she was always honest above all else yet at this moment she was lying through her teeth to escape her own cabin. She stifled a groan. Yes she prided herself on her honesty but she was also a strong woman and right now she was anything but. She was perilously close to sobbing. She was about to move off when Thane spoke.

"Thank you Commander."

Alexis' throat tightened painfully as tears sprang to her eyes. Thane had been calling her Siha, whatever that meant, but now he was back to calling her Commander. Back to formality, no trace of endearment at all. If he had hit her with a full biotic punch to the chest she wasn't sure it would hurt as much as it did now. She rubbed her chest as she left the cabin. It was like she was in pain because of his detachment. She was reacting as though Thane was rejecting her. She scowled. This was ridiculous. Thane wasn't being detached. They would need to have something deeper than a night of sex for there to be any kind of strong attachment.

She was being ridiculous she thought bitterly as the lift lowered to deck three. Yes she had been attracted to Thane and yes he had been amazing but that was hardly reason to break down because the man had wanted to take a shower. Alexis growled angrily as she stalked from the lift to her terminal in CIC. For a woman who had just had some of the most amazing sex of her life she was remarkably angry. Thane had always drawn her but if this was what she had to look forward to after they were together then she would do without because this was so not worth it she thought as she tapped on her console and began to sift through reports.

Thane stood in the shower under the cold spray. It was not wise for him to be in water such as he was but he had needed the space and though he had wanted to gather his clothes, dress and flee the room as quickly as he could he had known it would have made it all so much worse.

Thane shut the water off when he felt Alexis leave. By the Gods how was it possible? He had yearned for Alexis Shepard the moment he had seen her. His instant attraction to her had completely confounded him. Only Irikah had ever drawn him so. Her fearlessness and kind heart had captivated him. Her beauty and gentleness had completely bewitched him. But Alexis, Alexis stirred his blood in a way he never even thought possible. He too had tried to deny this odd pull between them. He had kept his distance from her until he could better understand his reaction to her. Until he could control it, but what control he had gained had been completely lost after she had so selfishly helped him. He had already been struggling with his feelings for her, and then they had sparred.

Alexis was a warrior. She stood toe to toe with him. Their match had exhilarated him. He had held his skills in check but only barely. She was truly a formidable woman. Sparring with her had only served to deepen his attraction to her. When she had kissed him he had worked hard not to let his body take what it burned to have. His mating instincts had flared to life crying out he claim what was his. He has been frustrated when they had been interrupted. The kiss had been much too brief and he had wanted more. He had wanted all of her. As his sanity returned to him he had been grateful for the interruption. He quickly became troubled that his instincts had reared their head so fiercely and for a human no less.

Thane had decided to keep to his room and as far from Alexis as he could manage but as each day passed his restlessness grew. He had worked himself to exhaustion attempting to calm his raging emotions and yet found nothing settled him.

He had finally decided it was time to settle this, whatever it was between them. Alexis' bluntness had only enchanted him further. The question of her desires had been past his lips before he had even realized he had spoken. That was what Alexis did to him. When she was near he was pure instinct. All his years of training, of mastering his body, all of it was cast to the wind. When she was near he could only ever think of her, of claiming her.

Thane had burned for Alexis but never, never would he have thought she would do what she had done. How was it even possible? How could she, a human, give him what was said to be only capable by a rare few among his people?

Thane stood fully dressed at the foot of the bed and stared at the rumpled sheets. He inhaled deeply of the scents. He staggered back a step overcome. "How," he breathed.

- Chapter 08 -

Alexis stood at her private terminal in CIC going over recent messages when Edi's voice came over the comm.

"Commander, an Alliance colony on Watson is under attack by Batarian radicals. The radicals are attempting to infiltrate the Javelin Missal Base."

Alexis scowled. If the radicals got control of those missiles the colony and thousands of lives would be lost. "Joker set course for Watson. Edi assemble the team in the briefing room," she ordered.

"Yes Commander," they responded.

Alexis let out a slow breath. They probably weren't going to have much time to get to the colony. This was going to be a tight one. At least it would give her something else to focus on other than Thane and her troubling reaction to him. She let out another breath and made her way to the briefing room.

Five minutes later Alexis stood in the briefing room pacing. Edi had been updating her on the situation on Watson as she waited. The radicals were close to breaching the base defenses and they were still at least 30 minutes out. She let out a slow breath. She was concerned about the colony and the base but she was also still struggling with the emotions from her encounter with Thane. All her life she had worked hard to keep her emotions on a tight leash. She couldn't do her job to the best of her ability if she fell apart every time she was faced with a difficult situation. She had always been careful to keep her relationships with men professional. She hadn't wanted the emotional entanglement. She had tried to keep her distance from Thane. She had fought her attraction to him. The pull he had over her rattled her in a way nothing ever had. The first kiss had been adrenalin. The night they had spent together, well that had been something else entirely. They had been together once and all he had done was leave her side to bathe and she felt like her world was falling apart. It was insane. She couldn't function at peak performance like this. She was feeling deeply rejected and she had no idea why. Alexis stopped pacing and let out a deep breath. There was a colony and thousands of lives at stake. She would figure out the rest later.

The team began to file into the briefing room. Thane was one of the last to enter. Alexis' heart skipped a beat on seeing him. She swallowed and turned to address the room. What the hell was going on with her? She clinched her fists annoyed. She waited until everyone was settled then cleared her throat and filled them in on the mission. "We'll be arriving at Watson in the next twenty minutes. Garrus, I want you and Jack with me. Thane and Samara will join Grunt. Miranda, Jacob and Zaeed will make up team three. Mordin you'll be sitting this one out." They all nodded, accepting their assignments. "You all know what to do. Let's get this done, dismissed."

The team began to file out of the briefing room making their way to the armory and shuttle bay. Alexis made sure to avoid eye contact with Thane. She wasn't sure how he would react to the news that she had bumped him to another team. Since they had gone after his son he had been her constant second. She trusted him implicitly. Only Garrus was ever at her side as much, and though she trusted Thane with her life, right now having him near seemed to only wreck havoc on her focus.

Alexis glanced up and saw Thane was still in the room. She swallowed. She didn't know why she was surprised. She had known he was still there. His presence had always had that affect on her. He need only be in the general vicinity and her skin began to tingle and vibrate.

Thane stared at her calmly from across the room. Alexis watched him at loss. Her heart was beating furiously but her emotions were at complete odds. Part of her wanted to throw herself at him and devour him and the other part was deathly afraid he would reject her if she did. She scowled. She wasn't afraid. She wasn't some weak woman that fell apart because a man turned his back on her. She felt no fear. That was one emotion she would never allow to rule her, not even for a nanosecond. She squared her shoulders, inclined her head curtly to him, and then left the briefing room.

Two weeks later Alexis stood in the shuttle bay checking her pistol when she felt someone approach.

"So what's going on between you and Thane," Garrus asked quietly.

Alexis pulled out the clip to check her ammo. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she answered absently.

Garrus snorted softly. She glanced up and arched a brow. He coked his head to the side knowingly. "You've bumped him from squad to squad for weeks. You've had every member of the team at your side but never him."

Alexis shrugged. "I like having my squad rotated, it keeps me sharp and besides it gives me a chance to get to know the whole team."

Garrus chuckled. Alexis' brows rose in question. When he only continued to chuckle she gave him a droll stare. He stifled his laughter.

"Hey if you want to get to know your people that's great, but I think you should be honest with yourself and admit that you're also trying to put distance between you two."

Alexis swallowed uncomfortable at how close to the truth that really was. She glanced around as the team began to gather. "Am I really that transparent?" She flinched at the sound of despair in her voice. He snorted softly.

"No Shepard you're not transparent. I doubt anyone has even noticed. I just happen to know you and I also know how you feel about him. I thought I told you to face it?"

Alexis swallowed. "I did."

Garrus made a choking sound. "Wait, he rejected you?"

Alexis cringed at the sound of shock in his voice. "Not exactly, we had one night together."

"And," he asked when she didn't continue.

Alexis shrugged. "And we are as you see us now – awkward."

Thane chose that moment to enter the shuttle bay. All her nerve endings went on high alert. Alexis glanced down at her pistol trying desperately to look relaxed. She was focused on her weapon when Garrus spoke.

"Ouch," he remarked quietly.

"Yeah," she replied as she holstered her pistol and prepared to board the shuttle.

- Chapter 09 -

Alexis disembarked the shuttle just as Edi's voice came through the comm.

"Commander, the rays from the Haestrom sun will drain and damage your shields. Staying to cover is advisable."

"Understood," she responded as she pulled her sniper rifle from her back. "You all heard Edi, stay to cover as much as possible," she instructed and began to move off Garrus and Samara close on her heels. She glanced around the abandoned location. What the hell was Tali doing here she mused.

"Wonder what Tali is doing here," Garrus asked through the comm.

Alexis snorted softly. She and Garrus always seemed to be on the same wave length. She stood behind a tall pillar searching for her next cover spot. "I was just wondering the same thing," she replied as she broke from her cover and sprinted to the next.

30 minutes later Alexis crouched behind cover and sighed irritably. The sun's rays and its effect on their shields was really starting to aggravate her. Having to move from cover to cover was seriously slowing down their progress. The only person who seemed unaffected was Grunt, her Krogan crewmember, which turned out to be a good thing. While her team was busy trying to kill enemy Geth while staying behind cover, Grunt was having a field day annihilating every Geth he encountered. She snorted amused as Grunt obliterated a Geth legionnaire. At least this gave him an outlet to vent all that pure Krogan hostility.

After several minutes of leap frogging for cover and fighting as they went, they reached what looked like a lab area. Alexis entered the structure; her team close behind, and began searching for anything that might help them locate Tali. She wandered into a second room and heard crackling. She glanced around and noticed Garrus and Samara had followed but Thane too had joined them. She felt the now familiar tingle of awareness of his nearness. She scowled. She really didn't need distractions right now. She turned and moved to the terminal making the noise. She pressed a few buttons and Tali's image appeared.

"Hello, is anyone there," Tali asked.

"I'm here Tali, but there is no one else alive, I'm sorry."

"Shepard, is that you? What are you doing here?"

Alexis could hear the anxiety in Tali's voice. She needed to calm her somehow. She smiled hoping it would carry through in her voice. "I was in the neighborhood and thought you could use a hand."

Tali snorted amused. Alexis let out a breath of relief. After a brief conversation Alexis and the team began their trek to Tali. As it turned out she was holed up in the observatory but the Geth were doing their damndest to get to her.

Alexis suppressed a growl. The Geth weren't going to get to Tali, not if she had anything to do about it. They reached the area leading to the observatory and met up with the lone surviving Quarion Marine.

Kal'Reegar, it turned out, was quite the formidable soldier. Not something you expected from a race confined to enviro-suites. Stealth always seemed to be more appropriate to the Quarion race. A quick debrief revealed Tali was pinned by a Geth Colossus that had the ability to repair itself.

Alexis nodded as Kal'Reegar relayed the information. "So we take out the Colossus. My Team will spread out and flank the bastard. You need to stay here and cover our six."

Kal began to sputter and argue but she was having none of it. Tali had asked her to keep him safe and that was exactly what she planned on doing. "Honor your dead crew Maine. Stay alive and help me save Tali," she barked.

Kal sighed loudly. "Yes ma'am," he responded then settled in to cover their flank as they prepared to move towards the Colossus.

Garrus, Samara and Jacob joined her as Thane, Miranda, Zaeed, Jack and Grunt headed left. The Geth were relentless, coming at them in waves, but she wasn't going to fail. She needed to save Tali. Tali had been with her on the Normandy SR1. She was part of her crew in spirit if nothing else and Alexis did anything and everything for her crew. When they finally reached the Colossus the damned thing proved to be resistant. She crouched behind cover and scowled angrily.

"We'll never kill that thing if it keeps repairing itself," Garrus offered drily.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Yeah tell me something I don't know," she grumbled. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "That thing needs to die fast. We need to go all out at the same time. Samara, Jack, Jacob and Miranda, you need to hit it with your strongest biotics. Garrus, Grunt and Zaeed, hit it with your highest impact weapon. Thane I need you to meet me in the courtyard. I'll need your biotics to shield us. Once Thane and I are in position I'll need you all to retreat to a safe distance. I plan on blasting that bastard with the Arc Projector."

A chorus of understood rang out as she began to move. "Keep it busy while Thane and I get into position." She had barely spoken the last word when the weapons began firing.

Alexis smirked and slowly moved to a shady spot in the courtyard. She pulled the Arc Projector from her back. Moments later Thane joined her. The instant he grew near her skin began to tingle. She let out a slow calming breath. She still didn't understand this odd reaction she had to him. She always seemed jittery around him. It was probably not the wisest idea to be so near him but she needed a biotic and though she trusted all her crew she knew beyond a doubt that Thane would die first before he let anything happen to her. She turned to him. "I need a barrier from you just in case that thing decides to take a shot at us while the Arc is charging."

"Understood," he answered simply.

She inclined her head to him. "Okay team we're in position. Retreat to a safe distance."

Moments later Garrus spoke, "in position Shepard."

"Open fire," she ordered. She heard the bullets and biotics begin to fly. She turned to Thane and nodded. Thane produced the barrier shield around them and nodded. She stood and took aim. The colossus was being bombarded from both sides. She watched as it staggered from side to side. It was momentarily confused as to which side it should attack then it spotted the barrier. She saw its main weapon begin to charge and cursed. She could only hope she got her shot off before it got its. She watched breathless as a bolt of energy shot out from its head just as the Arc projector fired its high impact electrical bolt. The colossus' shot vibrated Thane's barrier but her shot hit the Colossus in the chest electrifying it, momentarily stunning it. She tossed the Arc to the floor and reached for her sniper rifle. "Blast that thing with everything you've got," she shouted as she began to rapid fire her rifle. Thane too was busy emptying his clip into the Colossus seemingly unaffected by the Colossus hit.

Moments later the beast began to spark and shake then collapsed in on itself dead. She let out a slow breath, strapped her rifle to her back then leaned down and reached for the Arc. She stood and faced Thane. She looked him over quickly. The shot from the Colossus had to have stung. "Are you okay," she asked concerned.

Thane nodded but said nothing. She swallowed. In the heat of battle she had forgotten about his affect on her. She hated this odd pull he had on her. She hated how it hit her so hard her entire being seemed to shift on its axis. This whole thing confused and frustrated the hell out of her but one thing was certain, he had taken a big hit and he had done what she asked of him without question.

Alexis let out a slow calming breath and inclined her head to him. Had he not been there she would not have gotten the shot off and survived. Now that the thing was dead the adrenalin was fading and his odd pull was filling her. She needed to escape before it overwhelmed her. "Thanks for the assist," she said as she moved past him not bothering to wait for his response.

Thane stood in the courtyard and watched as Alexis made her way back to the rest of the team. He clinched his fists. He was highly agitated by her complete indifference to him and even more agitated by his reaction to that indifference. For weeks she had been moving him from squad to squad keeping him at arm's length. It's true she was rotating every squad member in an attempt to divert attention from her true goal but he knew. She wanted to keep her distance from him.

At first he had been content with her decision to keep them apart. Close proximity to her always seemed to set him off balance, something he could not afford and still perform at his peak. So he too had gone out of his way to maintain distance yet it seemed the farther from her he was the more troubled he became. He became jittery, almost to the point of distress. His body couldn't seem to decide how it wanted to feel and he couldn't make sense of it either. What he did know for certain was that he had driven a wedge between them. He couldn't accept what his body was trying to tell him and even if he chose to accept it, her reaction, her clear refusal of him told him plainly that she wanted nothing to do with him. He had done that to them he knew. He had been overwhelmed by what had happened and had needed to collect himself. He had walked away needing space to gather his thoughts in an attempt to make sense of what had happened between them. Based on her treatment of him it would seem leaving her side as he had had been a mistake. Alexis' behavior toward him was well deserved and though it made him angry that she was so cold toward him he understood.

Thane let out a deep breath. She was angry and perhaps hurt but he was fortunate she was still thinking clearly. She had brought him on board for his skills. She needed him for her mission and though she was angry with him she hadn't put him off the ship – yet. He let out another slow breath. No matter what happened he couldn't let that happen. He may not want to accept what was happening between them but he had to be at her side. He had to protect her. The instinct to keep her safe blazed strong within him. The instinct was so strong he couldn't bury it or ignore it. He had no idea where this pull between them would lead but he would do anything to ensure her safety, including giving his own life. He glanced around to see the team begin to file into the observatory. He strapped his rifle to his back and quickly joined them.

Thane entered the observatory just as Alexis greeted the Quarion, Tali. Alexis stood tall and proud – fearless. She was a true warrior, the embodiment of Siha and though she was strong and beyond capable even warrior's needed protection from time to time and that was what he would be for her. For as long as he lived he would watch over her.

- Chapter 10 -

Alexis glanced down at the clock on her terminal screen. She needed to get going or she would be late. She began closing out her messages. "I'm going down to the mess to meet with Tali and Garrus," she offered as she closed out the last message.

"Of course Commander, I'll find you if anything comes up."

Alexis inclined her head to Kelly in acknowledgement then turned to the elevator. She was really looking forward to this break. Having Tali back was like a balm to her soul. Tali's youthful energy always made her smile. She left the elevator and entered the corridor. She rounded the corner and didn't see them, then continued to Rupert the cook to grab a drink. As she passed the divider wall she saw Tali and Garrus already seated chatting.

"Shepard," Tali called out. Alexis quirked a small smile. Even on this new civilian Normandy everyone was always careful to observe formality around her but not Tali. Her exuberance would not be denied.

"Hey Tali," Alexis answered. "Garrus," she offered. Garrus inclined his head in response but said nothing. Alexis snorted quietly, grabbed her drink and joined them.

Thane left the life support room headed for the mess. He always kept to himself, yet the solitude had been clawing at him as of late. He chafed at the quiet. The idea of conversation had no appeal for him yet he yearned for the sound of voices, or was it perhaps one voice in particular? He let out a slow frustrated breath as he found a spot by the divider wall and sat. The mess was emptier than he would have thought but there were still enough milling about to make it feel as though he weren't completely alone. He reached for his drink and took a sip when he heard Tali's voice.

"I still can't believe I'm back on the Normandy but I miss the old crew," Tali said wistfully.

Someone snorted, Garrus he guessed. Tali chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you and Shepard and Joker and Dr. Chakwas are here but I miss the old faces, Engineer Adams, Prestly, Liara, Kaiden."

Thane frowned wondering who this Kaiden was. He had heard about Adams and Prestly. He had met Liara on Ilium but Kaiden was new and seemed important if the sadness at the mention of his name had been any indication. He wondered if he had died when the Normandy SR1 was destroyed.

"Joker said you ran into him on Horizon," Tali continued.

Thane's brows rose. So this Kaiden was not dead. He had not met the man because the mission to Horizon had taken place before he joined the crew. His curiosity grew and he waited for Garrus to answer.

"We met up with him after the Collector ship had left orbit, taking most of the colony with them. He was less than happy to see us – me."

Thane sat up as he heard Alexis instead of Garrus. She sounded troubled. Whoever this Kaiden was he had clearly meant something to her. He felt his hackles rise and continued to listen.

"I don't understand," Tali began. "He always seemed devoted to you. I would think he would be overjoyed you were alive."

"He didn't take the fact that it was Cerberus that brought her back well," Garrus offered.

"I don't blame him. We had seen firsthand what Cerberus was capable of, the kind of atrocities they were willing to commit. Being presented with someone you thought dead and finding out one of the worst terrorist groups in history had brought her back to life after two years had to be a shock. It would be hard for most people to accept and especially someone who cared for you. It was a lot to take in. He had just watched an entire colony get abducted then I was standing in front of him. I'm lucky he didn't try to shoot me on the spot. But in the end he decided to walk away. After two years he had probably moved on and I'm happy for him. But yeah I miss him too."

"I'm really sorry Shepard," Tali offered sympathetically.

"Yeah so am I," Alexis answered sadly.

Thane gripped his cup. He had heard enough. Alexis had cared for Kaiden deeply of that there was no doubt. The question was where did that leave him?

Alexis stepped into the elevator and stared at the controls. She really should head back to CIC but after her conversation with Tali and Garrus all she wanted was some time alone. She pressed the button to deck one and leaned against the wall. Since waking up she had been working nonstop going from one mission to another, never bothering to just stop and think. She left the elevator and entered her cabin. A lot had happened in two years, hell a lot had happened in the months since she had woken. She had never really given it much thought and now she knew why. Thinking about the past, about all that had happened was painful. So much had been lost. She scowled angrily as she thought back to the day it had all changed. Those damned Collectors had attacked her ship and destroyed it, had almost destroyed her. They had taken so much from her that day but not anymore. Now she fought back. They would never take from her again she thought angrily.

"Commander, I have some anomalous readings from the planet Aequitas. There is a mining facility on the planet, however the life signs are sporadic," Edi informed her through the comm..

Alexis took a deep breath then let it out slowly. It was time to move on and get back to work. "I'm headed to the shuttle bay Edi. Have Garrus and Samara meet me there. We'll go down to the facility and have a look."

"Understood Commander," Edi replied.

Alexis entered the elevator again. Yes work. That was what she needed right now, not memories of lost comrades and friends, not the strange attraction to a certain crew member. No what she needed was work she thought resolved as she entered the armory to grab her gear for the mission.

- Chapter 11 -

Several hours later Alexis stood in her bathroom inspecting her side. She had taken a slug to the side that had done some fairly serious damage. She had been cornered and pounded by husks until her shields were gone, then an abomination had joined the party and riddled her with shots. She had gotten the barrier off right before the abomination was able to put any more shots into her. Garrus had found her and killed the abomination but not before it had taken out a chunk of her side. She had dispensed some medi-gel to coat the wound and hold her off until the mission was complete. She had gone straight to Dr. Chakwas to have her injuries looked at.

Alexis had always known her body well. Had always known what ache or pain meant what but that was before Cerberus rebuilt her. Now she had so many implants in her that she had to have regular checkups just to be certain she was working right.

Dr. Chakwas had patched her up and applied more medi-gel to most of the wounds but the one in her side had been particularly deep and would need a bit more time to fully heal. She gently touched the raised welt and hissed. The thing stung like a bitch.

Her door chimed and she lowered her shirt. She didn't want visitors. It had been a crap day all the way around. First her discussion with Tali had opened some painful wounds and then the mission to the mining facility where they had discovered the entire workforce had been converted into husks. No, today had defiantly not been a good day she thought as the door chimed again. She let out a frustrated sigh and hit the lock and waited for the door to open. She swallowed when her visitor was revealed. She backed out of the doorway and allowed him to enter. "What can I do for you Thane?"

Thane turned and stared at her for several moments. Her brows lowered in confusion. The moment the door had opened her nerves had gone haywire. All her senses has gone on high alert. She could feel his warmth, smell his spicy scent, she could almost taste… She suppressed a groan as an image of her licking him flashed in her mind.

Alexis studied him. Thane stood calmly as was his custom while she was so jittery she thought she would jump right out of her own skin. Good God was it possible this connection was completely one sided? She hadn't really thought of it. She had been keeping her distance because his affect on her was disturbing to say the least and she had assumed he had similar feelings because he hadn't sought her out. But maybe he had only been respecting her space. She rubbed the back of her neck. This constant wondering was going to drive her up the wall. She cleared her throat. It was time for him to go. "Is there something you needed or did you just come to stare?"

Thane blinked slowly at her aggravated tone. "I'm told you were injured on the planet."

Alexis nodded absently. "I got cornered by a few husks then an abomination came after me."

"Garrus saved you," he continued.

Alexis shrugged. "He killed the abomination anyway. I'm sure he'd like to think of it as quite the heroic moment but the husks were dead by then and it was only the one abomination."

"And you were riddled with bullets by then."

She blinked. He sounded angry. She narrowed her eyes. Why the hell should he be angry? She shrugged again, "a few."

Thane took a step forward. "A few is a few too many."

She glared at him. She was quickly losing patients with this little interrogation of his. "I've been shot before," she bit out.

He stalked forward. "You have also been left for dead but I am certain you would not want to repeat the incident."

Alexis winced. Being left in the vacuum of space had been one of those defining moments in life. The kind of moment you never forget. It had been a moment she tried hard never to think of, not even in passing. She turned and descended the few steps to the main cabin. "I'm fine. Dr. Chakwas patched me up." She turned and spread her arms wide. "As you can see I'm perfectly fine. Now if there is nothing more I have reports to go over."

Thane watched her for a few moments then his lips curled into what could only be described as a scowl. Alexis wasn't sure she had even seen it right and she didn't have time to absorb it before he came after her. He grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. The breath was knocked out of her mostly by the sting in her side.

"You could have been killed," Thane growled.

Alexis rolled her eyes at his obvious overreaction. "But I wasn't," she offered snidely.

"From now on you will have either Garrus or me at your side always."

Her brows shot up in surprise. He sounded genuinely angry. Where the hell did he get off? "When did you get promoted to my superior? I don't answer to you. I make the rules. This is my mission," she bit out angrily.

Thane growled in return. Her eyes widened. He had actually growled. This was new for him. He never lost control. "Don't press me Siha. I have allowed you to shuffle me from one squad to another. I have shown great patients in your choice to keep me from your side but no more. I will not allow you to put yourself in undue danger."

Alexis snorted unamused. "You've shown patients?" She pushed against him and moved away. "What right do you think you have over me? I am Commander of this ship. You answer to me." She moved farther away. She was holding onto her fury but only barely.

Thane stalked to her again. "Do you believe what we shared was but a fluke of the moment?"

Alexis scowled. She really didn't want to talk about this but she sure as hell wasn't going to back down either. "We had sex Thane. We had a few hours of sex then you left. One night hardly gives you the right to dictate to me."

Thane stalked towards her again, crowding her. "It was not simply sex and well you know it. You have felt it Siha. Did you think I have not seen your reaction to me? We are connected on a level few understand and even fewer have ever experienced."

Alexis swallowed. He thought they were connected. Had he been feeling this odd pull too? He stared at her intently. He had been so fervent in his statement she wondered if he thought this connection between them meant they were tied to each other exclusively. Thane continued to stare at her then took a step forward. He was mere inches from her, close enough she could feel his heat.

"I want you Siha," Thane purred. "My body yearns to be a part of yours - in yours. I want to join myself to you," he continued as he let his gaze roam her face lazily. Alexis felt the heat of that gaze to her very core. His eyes met her with an intensity that made her throat go dry. "I want to feel you wrap yourself around me. I want to feel you explode over and over and I want you to take me with you."

Her breath caught as he described what she had been aching for, for weeks. She wanted all that too, had wanted it since he had left her the last time. She sobered and scowled. The last time they had been together he had walked away. It had been his choice to leave and she'd be damned if she let it happen again. Even when it meant denying herself what she wanted more than her next breath.

Alexis swallowed and took a step back. "Sorry Thane but you had your chance. I told you I desired you and I gave myself to you and you walked away. You left Thane. You made a choice and you walked away." She took another step back. "I have a mission to complete and playing mind games with you is only going to screw with that."

Thane blinked slowly at her. "As you wish but know this. Our connection is more than you can comprehend – it is a bond. It means you belong to me and I will have you."

Alexis gave him a bored stare. "We are not bound Thane and I belong to no man."

Thane took a few steps forward and wrapped her in his arms. "You are so very wrong," he breathed right before he took her lips for a bruising kiss.

Thane gripped Alexis with a need he couldn't explain. His insatiable attraction to her had him at complete odds. He found his focus lacking because all he could do was think of her. His desire for her flared white hot and she need not even be in the same room. He knew what she could do for him – to him and he craved it more than the air he breathed. But the connection, this intense attachment to her implied something that scared him to death. The type of bonding their encounter hinted at was only fabled among his people. It was said that only a very special few had ever experienced the bonding. He certainly had never known anyone who had and yet there was simply no other explanation. His entire being was trying to tell him what his rational mind refused to accept, that Alexis Shepard was his bond mate.

Thane's rational mind refused to accept but his body, his very soul wanted him to accept it and at the moment, with Alexis in his arms kissing him desperately, he wanted to accept it too. His rational mind was being completely overshadowed by his primal need to claim what his soul cried out belonged to him and no other.

He pushed her up against the wall needing to feel her, all of her pressed against him. Heat rose through him as he felt her mold herself to him. He needed her. He had to have her. He continued to kiss her deeply allowing his tongue to dance with hers. He reveled at the taste of her, at her warmth. He felt her hands roam his shoulders and his head. By the God's he needed to feel her. He began tugging at her clothing. He stifled a satisfied groan as he felt her begin to tug at his. He began kissing along her neck and down her shoulder as he peeled off her clothes. He burned to have her naked. To feel her hot flesh flush against his own. He pulled her away from the wall and began backing her up to the bed.

As he neared the bed his instincts cried out he claim her. He licked her neck and savored the sweet moan that escaped her lips. He would have her in every way she had taught him. He would do all those things he had learned when they had been together before. He would worship her as she deserved and by night's end he would make her scream his name.

- Chapter 12 -

Thane lay on his back breathless staring at the stars blaze by through the overhead window. She had done it again. He swallowed uncomfortable. After hearing her speak so wistfully of her old crew member Kaiden, his blood had begun to boil. Alexis belonged to him and only him. His possessiveness of her had almost overwhelmed him. He had wanted to come to her then but had been able to control his urges – barely. Then he had heard she had been rushed to med bay and all rational thought went out the air lock. He had sworn he would protect her. She could have been killed and he had been nowhere near her to save her. When he had seen her standing in the doorway relief had flooded him, then the anger had quickly followed. Her refusal to allow him at her side could very well get her killed and that was something he would not allow – could not allow.

Thane had been pure emotion when he had come to her. He had been convincing himself that it was all just the heat of the moment but there was no denying what they shared, who she was. His chest tightened painfully. He could feel the emotion begin to choke him. He rose. He needed to escape before he disgraced himself. He moved to his discarded clothes and began to dress.

"You don't have to leave. If you need to bathe feel free," Alexis said quietly.

Thane could hear the edge in her voice. She was trying to stay detached but he could hear the hurt. He closed his eyes. He had needed to come to her, had been driven by an inexplicable need to be with her – to claim her. He had wanted her, still wanted her. Even now he felt the stirrings of desire for her but he wasn't sure he could stay with her without baring his soul to her and he was shamed to realize he feared her reaction to that. He continued to dress. "I should return to the life support room. I shall bathe later." He swallowed his flinch. The words had come out sharper than he had intended. He didn't want to hurt her but he needed out – now.

Fully dressed he ascended the stairs to the exit. He stopped at the top and half turned. Yes he was being a coward by not facing her but at the moment the control he held was tenuous at best. The memories of what she had done to him, for him were threatening to destroy his control. He swallowed.

"Goodnight Commander," he said simply then turned and left the room.

Alexis sat in bed feeling as though her heart had just shattered into a million pieces. After her first encounter with Thane she had gone out of her way to stay as far from him as she possibly could. The pain she had felt when he had walked out on her had been like nothing she had ever felt before and that was counting the pain of suffocating to death. She had a mission to complete and she needed to be firing on all cylinders, not nursing a heart ache. Her fist instinct after their first encounter had been to put him off ship but she understood he was valuable to this mission and the mission was more important than her silly heart, so she had kept her distance. Then he had come to her. She had wanted to jump him the moment she saw him. Her adrenalin had still been flowing and she had been yearning for him for so long that when she had smelled his spicy scent her body had ignited. Thankfully she had kept her cool and had pushed him away when he came at her. Then he had thrown her for a loop by telling her about their connection. Her mind had raced at his meaning. She wondered what it meant. Did he feel the deep pull too? Did he want to do something about it? Could there be more between them? He had kissed her then and she had lost what little resolve she had left.

Thane had said they were connected. That had to mean something and he had come to her, he obviously wanted her. He wouldn't walk away she had told herself right before she gave in.

Alexis stared at the door as tears streamed down her face. No, he wouldn't walk away again, except he had. He had walked away and left her shattered worse than before. She heard her terminal beep indicating she had new messages. She glanced around the room feeling as though her entire world had just crashed in on itself. She growled angrily. After all the crap she had endured she wasn't going to let a man drag her down. Yes she felt like her heart had splintered into pieces so small there was no hope of ever recovering them all but she didn't need a heart to complete her mission. She had a Collector base to destroy and she'd be damned if she let Thane get in the way of that.

Alexis shimmied out of bed then stalked to the bathroom to shower. It was time to refocus and get back to work. She would allow him to stay aboard the Normandy but if he ever came at her again she might just have to shoot him. "Or kill him," she muttered bitterly.

- Chapter 13 -

Several days later Alexis stood at the Armory checking her gear. She was headed to Omega. She really hated that place. It was a cesspool. She could feel the corruption and despair the moment she stepped off the ship, but they needed supplies and this was the closest place. One thing was certain she never went to that place unless she was fully geared with the best at her back. She let out a slow breath. Taking the best meant having Thane at her side. Each member of her team had their own unique talents and in a place like Omega where the Mercs ruled and everyone was looking for a way to either steal from you or slit your throat, having a master assassin who was always aware of the weaknesses of those around him was the wisest choice for a squad mate, even when that assassin brought you to your knees by his mere presence.

Alexis ground her teeth angrily. What the hell had she been thinking getting involved with him in the first place? It's not like there hadn't been men in the past she had been attracted to. She had been attracted to Kaiden. He had been the last man to draw her. His sweet nature and his honor and integrity had always tugged at her heart.

Before she met him she had never looked at men other than to take notice of their ability as soldiers. She had learned young to do whatever it took to survive. She was a woman who did anything to live and succeed, including letting everyone around her die. With that type of focus she couldn't afford to get attached - to anyone.

Her first mission on the Normandy had changed all that. What started as a shakedown mission soon changed into a mission to save the entire universe and it was a mission she could not fail. It had also become a mission she could not complete alone. Her entire crew were integral to the success of the mission. She had spent equal amounts of time keeping them alive as she did keeping herself alive.

Alexis let out a slow breath. That was until she had to choose between Kaiden and Ashley. She had come to care for both as soldiers, crewmates and even as friends. It had been one of the most difficult decisions of her life. In the end the decision had been made based on the success of the mission. She had saved Kaiden in order to protect the bomb he had been arming long enough to ensure success, but after Ashley's death things had changed. Her crew wasn't just a bunch of soldiers anymore. They were people with lives and families and hopes and dreams. Alexis had made a decision to be different, to try to be more personable. To become a part of her crew not just their unapproachable CO. They had chased Saren and destroyed him and Sovereign, saving the Council and the Citadel. They had been sent on a mission to destroy the remaining Geth and she and the crew had slowly grown to know each other when they had been attacked and she had been spaced.

In the vacuum of space, in that moment right before the black claimed her she remembered seeing all the escape shuttles. She had saved most of the crew. She was about to die but she could die knowing she had done her best for her people, the people she had come to care for as family, the only family she had ever really had. She had made sure Kaiden and Joker had lived and then she had died.

Alexis closed her eyes and gripped her rifle tightly. She could honestly say she had died content. She had completed her mission and had saved her friends. Then she had woken on a bed in a lab somewhere and had been thrown into chaos yet again. The lab where she had woken had been under attack and instinct had just kicked in. She had escaped the base only to discover she had lost two years of her life and had been rebuilt by Cerberus to enter into a mission to try to save disappearing human colonies.

Alexis had been working on overdrive those first few weeks, functioning on pure adrenalin, not stopping to think or remember. She had moved from one mission to another without downtime. It wasn't until she found Garrus and then almost lost him that it finally hit her. She was alive and her crew her friends, were out there somewhere. She had decided to look for them, to check in and make sure they were all okay when she had been sent to Horizon to investigate a potential Collector attack.

On Horizon she had confirmed the Collectors were at the center of the abductions and that they were somehow in league with the Reapers. It had been a breakthrough and even though they had lost most of the colony there was still a sense of accomplishment. At least now they knew who they were fighting. Her euphoria had lasted all of a few minutes and then she had been faced with Kaiden.

Her joy at seeing him had been almost overwhelming. He was alive, looked amazing and was now commanding his own mission. She had wanted to talk to him, to know how everything was with him, to maybe reconnect. He, on the other hand, had wanted nothing to do with her. She had tried to explain but it had become clear he wouldn't believe anything she said.

Kaiden had turned his back on her. The ache she had felt in that moment had been worse than the pain she felt when listening to Ashley's last moments. She had honestly thought she couldn't feel worse pain. That was until Thane had walked away from her.

Alexis had been drawn to Thane from the start, feeling an odd connection to him but that connection had sacred her too. She had begun to let herself feel more than camaraderie for Kaiden and he had completely shut her down. After Horizon she had decided she wouldn't let another man that close again but Thane would not be denied. She had tried to keep her distance but had failed miserably.

"Five minutes out Commander," Joker's voice said through the comm.

Alexis let out a deep breath. "Understood," she replied then strapped her rifle to her back and made her way to the airlock. Thane had made his choice and had walked away. She had survived one man walking away from her, she would survive another. Besides right now what mattered was destroying the Collectors and she was going to do anything she had to do to make sure that happened. She approached the airlock and noticed Thane and Garrus already waiting for her. She inclined her head to them then moved past them to disembark first silently repeating her new mantra, _The mission above all else_.

- Chapter 14 -

Alexis focused on her breathing as she made her way onto the station. Having Thane so near was setting all her nerve endings on hyper overdrive. She could feel his eyes on her. He was making her ache and she was humiliated to realize one kind word or a small smile from him would be all it took to accept him back. She scowled. Honestly what a pathetic person that made her that she would fold so easily. She ground her teeth. Hell no, she wasn't that woman. She was stronger than that. She angrily picked up her pace. She hated this place and the sooner she got what she needed the sooner she could leave the station and put distance between her and Thane again.

Alexis began browsing the kiosks looking for the items she needed. She was almost done with the supplies when she noticed the gifts kiosk. She normally avoided this kiosk but today she felt an urge to look. She needed to take her mind off the tension Thane was causing. She stopped at the kiosk and began to browse. After the first page she stopped. They were selling exotic fish. She thought about her empty fish tank and smiled. The tank always looked so lonely. It would be nice to see life swimming in its waters. She purchased three sets of fish then moved on.

Alexis rounded a corner and noticed a new kiosk. She tapped the kiosk and began browsing. The entire inventory was salvage, most of which she didn't need. She purchased the FB coupling for Engineer Donnelly and was about to move off when the proprietor appeared.

"Hello, can I interest you in some salvage?"

Her brow's rose as she took in the Quarion. Based on his voice he sounded quite young. "You're new around here. What brings a young Quarion to Omega?"

He bowed his head. "I was on my pilgrimage but was robbed soon after I arrived. I've been selling salvage to buy a ticket off the station."

Alexis stood stiffly listening to the Quarion's tale. As he revealed each detail her fury rose and additional notch. She thought about Tali and when they had first met. Tali had been in trouble too. Alexis had taken an instant liking to her and had wanted to help her. In actuality had she never met Tali she might never have caught Saren. Tali had become like a little sister to her and she had a tender spot for her people. Seeing this young male struggle infuriated her. She activated her omni-tool. "There, one thousand credits. Now go and get that ticket and get out of this hell hole," she told him.

The young Quarion Kenn sputtered surprised. "Thank you. I'm going to go buy my ticket now. Thank you."

Alexis inclined her head to him and watched him go then tapped on the kiosk.

"What are you doing," Thane asked quietly.

Alexis ground her teeth. Dealing with Kenn had temporarily taken Thane and his effect on her of her mind but hearing his voice had it all raging to the forefront. "He's going to need money once he gets out of this place in order to continue his pilgrimage," she answered tightly.

"You do him no favors by making things easy for him," Thane replied dryly.

Alexis fisted her hands to control the rage that coursed through her. "I'm fairly certain he's learned a valuable lesson here, one he's not likely to forget. And I'm not going to leave someone so obviously vulnerable open to abuse or worse attack. If you don't like it feel free to head back to the ship. Garrus and I can more than mange without you," she bit out then turned and left.

Thane watched Alexis stalk from his side. After he had left her quarters he had kept his distance, something he found rather easy as she was going out of her way to avoid him. Her distance had served his purpose and had allowed him time to deal with what his soul was clamoring he accept. He had slowly come to terms with it though he had no idea what to do about it. He was a dying man. He ached for her, craved her on a level he never realized he was capable of but how could he possibly tell her who she was knowing his time with her would be short? Instead he had chosen to fight what every instinct within him was screaming he do. At least his battle had been manageable, that was until this outing. Having her near was wrecking havoc on his control. He could feel her heat, smell her sweet scent and all his mating instincts flared to life. He wanted her, wanted to claim her, mark her in a way that would show her clearly she belonged to him. That was what his soul cried out he do, but he knew he couldn't do that to her so he pulled on his serenity.

When Thane had seen her joy when she purchased the fish he had felt his resolve began to crumble. By the Gods how he wanted her to look at him thus. He had wanted to go to the kiosk and purchase every fish they had and present them to her in hopes she would reward him with that tender smile. He had quickly reminded himself that he had decided to keep his distance. He had once again forced the serenity and followed quietly behind her always diligent of their surroundings. Their current location was anything but safe and he needed to protect her at all costs.

When they had stopped at the Quarion's kiosk Thane had watched as Alexis changed. The change had been subtle but he had seen it. She had felt pity for the Quarion, and then she had been angered as she heard his tale. For his part Thane hadn't felt one way or the other for the Quarion's plight but Alexis had been almost beside herself with fury. He had seen the fire in her eyes and had known she would soon make her way to the proprietor who was undercutting the young Quarion. She had already seen to the Quarion's needs, she didn't need to deal with the other but Thane knew her heart. She would want to right a wrong.

The fact was she had more important battles to wage, so he had goaded her. Thane knew his comments would enrage her. He hated to see her angry yet having her fury directed at him meant she would forget the other proprietor or so he had hoped. He followed at a discreet pace stifling a relieved sigh when he saw her make her way back to the ships airlock.

Alexis focused on her breathing. She was beyond furious. Kenn's plight had angered her. She hated seeing people taken advantage of like that and she had planned on making sure Harrot knew he had pissed her off, never a good thing but then Thane had made his asinine comments. Her anger had gone through the roof. He of all people understood the need to help those who were in trouble, after all wasn't he the one who was trying to add light to the universe before he died? She suppressed an agitated growl as she made her way to her cabin. Thane had really pissed her off and so she had decided to head back to the ship and the solitude of her cabin instead of venting her anger on an unsuspecting crewmate.

Alexis entered her cabin and let out a deep breath. The bastard had manipulated her – again. Now that she was able to think clearly she was pretty sure Thane had goaded her because he knew her next stop would have been Harrot's and in a place like Omega her confrontation with the shopkeeper would probably have ended with guns drawn and shots fired, something she really didn't need right now.

Alexis collapsed against the wall and stared at the colorful fish in the tank. Thane had probably saved her from causing an incident on Omega. She should be grateful to him for what he had done but she was still raw from the pain he had caused when he walked out on her. She scowled. "Bastard" she muttered as her anger flared again. She began to pace needing the movement to try to calm the rage. She was beginning to like the anger. It helped keep the pain of rejection at bay but the uncontrollable fury that had her making irrational decisions, well that was something she could do without.

Alexis stopped and stared at the fish again. What a pleasant life they had. So long as they were fed they existed without a care in the world. She sighed. It must be nice she thought. Her terminal chimed that she had a new message. She took a deep breath to regain her composure and went to her desk to check her message.

- Chapter 15 -

Alexis entered engineering and went straight to Tali who looked frantic.

"Oh Shepard, I'm glad you're here."

Alexis could hear the tension in her voice. "What's going on Tali?"

"Shepard, I'm begin recalled to the fleet to stand trial."

Alexis stood shocked. "Trial for what," she asked finally.

Tali began to pace. "I don't know. They said they would tell me when I got there," she answered as she wrung her hands.

Alexis let out a slow breath. This was serious and Tali was beside herself with worry, something she just couldn't allow. They needed to get this straightened out. "I'll have Joker set course for the flotilla."

Tali sighed and slouched in relief. "I'll enter the flotillas location into the system. Thank you."

Alexis nodded. "I'll go prepare. Don't worry Tali, we'll get this straightened out."

Several hours later Alexis stood before the Quarion Admiralty stunned. How could they possibly be accusing Tali of treason? There was no Quarion more loyal to her people than Tali. She shook off her shock and faced the Admiralty. "We'll go to the Alorai and find out what's going on," Alexis offered.

"Thank you Captain. We were going to destroy the ship but if you believe you can save it we welcome the help."

Alexis inclined her head to the Admirals then turned to her team. She had decided to bring a small squad with her, only Tali, Samara, Garrus and Thane had joined her. She turned to her team. "Let's get this done," she instructed. They all nodded and followed as she made her way to the waiting shuttle.

Thane trailed behind keeping his distance from Alexis but still close enough he could be at her side in a heartbeat. He had been moved by her need to stand beside Tali in her time of need. She obviously had great affection for the Quarion. He thought back to their encounter on Omega with young Kenn and began to understand her strong reaction to the situation. He had thought it was simply because he had been so obviously in need but it was more. Alexis had an attachment to these people through her relationship with Tali. Her deep connection to Tali was further proven when they discovered Tali's father dead. Alexis was not a woman to show affection easily, yet when Tali broke down, Alexis gathered her in her arms and held her, sharing her pain.

Thane stood and watched as Alexis passionately championed Tali and her innocence. With every emotion filled word his heart filled with love for her. He knew he was bound to her but seeing her passionately argue for Tali he realized he loved her too. At some point during their many missions and coming together then straying apart, as they dodged bullets and collector forced he had found his bond made and fallen deeply in love with her.

He stood back as the Admiralty acquitted Tali of all charges. He hid a small smile. She had done the unexpected again but that was his Siha, achieving the seemingly unachievable. And that was exactly what Alexis Shepard was, his. He clinched his teeth. He was a dying man but he was also a man blessed to have found what only a special few have ever had and he wasn't going to squander it – not anymore. Thane watched Alexis as she spoke with Tali and swallowed. Now he just needed to find a way into her good graces again.

Thane stood at Alexis' cabin door stiffly. He had just returned from the Citadel where he had met with an old Hanar acquaintance. He glanced down at the package he held. He had spent more than a week trying to think of a way to approach her without her shooting him on sight. He needed to bridge this gap between them and he knew it was going to be a fierce battle. Twice he had gone to her and twice he had left her without even the courtesy of an explanation. He would explain all to her now but he needed to ensure she would listen, something he wasn't certain she would be willing to do. He let out a slow calming breath. At this point he could only hope for the best.

He tapped the door and waited. Moments later he heard her call through the door that it was open. Thane took another breath. He was surprised to find he was nervous. He had trained since childhood to embrace calm and serenity something he needed in order to excel at his profession. He was always at peace, never letting emotion rule him, yet Alexis stirred him to life. He was nervous because he knew this could very well be his last opportunity to make things right between them.

Thane stared at her door and clinched his teeth resolved. He couldn't fail, it was that simple. He took another deep breath and stepped to the door. The door slid open. He began to enter then stopping suddenly before colliding with her. Her scent assailed him and his senses ignited. Thane swallowed trying to calm his racing heart.

"Thane," Alexis breathed surprised.

They stood starring at each other as the tension between them began to grow. He watched as her surprise receded, replaced by cool reserve. "What can I do for you Krios," Alexis asked as she turned and walked further into the room.

Thane flinched. In the time they had known each other she had never addressed him by his family name. She was angrier with him than he realized. He swallowed his trepidation and followed her. "I was hoping we could speak," he offered.

"Yeah, feel free," she replied never turning to him.

Alexis was barely acknowledging his presence. He felt his agitation rise. He took a deep breath and reminded himself he had done this to himself, but he was going to make it right. "I brought you something," he offered as he took a few steps closer to her.

"Oh," Alexis asked still focused on her data pads.

Thane swallowed. "I noticed you purchase several fish for your tank and thought you might enjoy another."

HerHerHer head rose and she stared at the wall before her. She glanced over her shoulder to him. "You bought me a fish?"

She sounded surprised but her body language told him she was still guarded. He shrugged. "You seemed pleased when you purchased the others on Omega."

Alexis turned to him fully and raised a brow in question. Thane extended his hands to her and offered her the box that housed the fish. Alexis took a hesitant step toward him and reached for the box. Thane made sure he didn't touch her when she took the box from him though every fiber within him cried out he possess her. He swallowed to calm himself.

"The fish is a rare pet from Kahje. As you can imagine the Hanar spend the majority of their time in the water along with this species. However as the Hanar began to leave their world they began to keep the fish as a reminder of home."

"It's beautiful," Alexis said quietly as she moved to the tank.

"I made sure to find a species most likely to live harmoniously with the others in your tank."

She turned and gave him a small smile. "Thanks," she offered.

Thane inclined his head as his chest tightened. Her small smile had elated him. How was it possible that something as benign as a tilt of her lips could make him feel as though he had been blessed to bask in all the warmth of a bright sun? He cleared his throat. "The fish was a gift but I also hoped it would serve as a kind of apology."

Alexis placed the fish in the tank then turned to face him, "an apology?"

He could hear the hesitation in her voice. See the tension in her body. He let out a slow breath hoping he didn't make things worse between them. "I owe you an explanation of my behavior at the very least."

She squared her shoulders and began to shake her head. He could see her dismissing him already. "Please Siha," he began but stopped when he saw her scowl. He let out a slow breath. He had to go slowly. "Shepard," he amended. "I ask your indulgence. Allow me to explain my behavior and if you still wish I leave I will do so."

She watched him for several moments then let out a slow breath and inclined her head. "Fine have a seat," she said as she made her way to one of the couches.

He followed slowly. Now that he was faced with baring his soul to her he was finding it more difficult than anything he had ever done before. He sat and let out a deep breath and pushed forward. "When we first met there was a type of electricity between us. In the beginning I explained it as nothing more than the heat of the moment. After all you had just stormed a building in search of me and I had just completed the last of my contracts freeing me to move to the final phase of my life. I was resigned to my death and was more than happy to see it through as soon as possible. Then you appeared before me and presented me with your mission."

I was intrigued by your plight and the outcome served my purpose. Should we succeed I would have helped add light to the universe. If we failed then my end would have come honorably. That was what I told myself was the reason for accepting this final contract, yet my soul already knew the truth, a truth I did not – could not accept."

"And that truth was," Alexis asked when he fell silent.

He closed his eyes and prayed for courage, something he never thought he would ever need. He opened his eyes and faced her.

"My soul had found its missing half. When I saw you my soul knew who you were instantly. That you were my Ankara."

Her brow furrowed in confusion, "your what?"

"You are my Ankara. I believe among your people the term is soul mate."

- Chapter 16 -

Alexis sat stunned. Did Thane just say they were soul mates? He had to be joking. She had been surprised by his appearance at her door. She had instantly gone on guard. Every time he showed up they ended up in bed and then he would leave and she would spend weeks nursing a broken heart but not this time. She wasn't going to let him near her again. Then he had given her the fish. She had thought him indifferent but he had obviously been paying attention when they had been on Omega all those weeks ago. She had no idea what he had to do to get her such a rare gift. That alone had served to batter her shaky defenses enough that she had agreed to listen to his explanation. She had been curious as to how he would explain his callousness. She wasn't sure what to expect, but this wasn't it.

Alexis snorted sarcastically. "First of all, there is no such thing as a soul mate and secondly even if there were among your people it doesn't mean you and I are. I'm not Drell."

Thane nodded. "It is not an easily accepted concept even among my people. It is part of the reason I fought it so fiercely. Among my people an Ankara is only fabled. It is a bond between two individuals that changes and defines them both. The bond is both physical and emotional. I discovered I was drawn to you. I had never felt that pull before. I was consumed by thoughts of you and so I came to you. I had no intention of letting our first encounter go as it did. I came to you in hopes of discovering the source of this strange pull you had over me. Instead I discovered something else entirely."

Alexis continued to watch Thane silently and he knew she was still skeptical. "I realize this is difficult to accept but it is true. All the signs are there."

Alexis crossed her arms belligerently. "What signs?"

Thane let out a deep breath, sat forward, placed his elbows on his legs and templed his fingers. "I have a constant ache to be near you. Distance from you is difficult, I feel as though a vital part of me is missing. When I see you my entire being comes alive. Everything around me becomes sharper, more vivid. The sights and sounds, even the scents become more pronounced. It is almost as though my senses become hypersensitive in anticipation of our joining." He turned and looked at her intently. Alexis could feel his gaze to her very soul. Her breath caught.

"When we come together, when I am inside you, I feel complete. The joy I feel is beyond any I can explain and the ecstasy - the ecstasy is indescribable. I can only say I have never experienced such before and know beyond a doubt I never will again unless it is with you."

Alexis stood and began to pace needing the movement. What he was describing was everything she too had felt. The hyper active senses, the pain of separation, the earth shattering sex, all of it had been the same for her but there was no way that meant they were soul mates. She shook her head. "We're not soul mates Thane. I grant you there is a deep attraction between us but claiming that makes us soul mates is just silly." She stopped suddenly and faced him. "And besides if all you say is true why walk away? Why cause us both pain?"

Thane took a deep breath and stared at the ground for a moment then back up at her. The look in his eyes was one of absolute misery. Her chest tightened at the sight.

"I fought our bond. I am dying. I know my time is short. To believe what has happened between us, to accept it all was just as painful. Imagine living your life in a sleep only to wake and discover you have been blessed with that which is only fabled and that you will only have it for a short time before you die. I want you Siha. With every fiber of my being, with everything I am, I want you as I did the moment I laid eyes on you however…" Thane took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was almost as though what he was about to reveal pained him physically but he continued. "However, I put distance between us. I pushed you away because I was afraid. I was afraid to lose myself completely to you."

Alexis swallowed at the deep emotion in his voice. Her chest tightened. She looked at his earnest face. "But you're telling me now. What's changed?" She asked the question but she was almost afraid to hear the answer. She stood stiffly and waited.

He let out a deep breath. "I have come to realize that I have been fighting it, yet it had already come to pass."

Alexis swallowed. She wasn't really sure she wanted to hear the rest, ready to hear the rest.

Thane stood and went to stand before her. "I had been fighting losing myself yet I already had. I lost myself to you that first moment and every moment since I have only fallen further."

Alexis shook her head still disbelieving. He couldn't be saying what she thought he was saying. They hardly knew each other. She moved needing to put space between them. He was just saying all this stuff to get her back into bed. This was all about the sex, nothing more.

She couldn't deny she wanted that too. She ached for him. She wanted him more than her next breath but then he would walk away like he always did and she would be devastated. She had been stupid to let him in before but not again.

Alexise turned and faced him. "I'm not sure what you expect me to say. This is all a bit unreal. I barely know you. I know you as my master assassin. Out there I know you have my back. Out there I know I can trust you with my life but twice I have given myself to you and twice you've walked away. I may trust you with my life Thane but I can't…" She stopped as the weight of what she was about to say sank in. Speaking it out loud would be painful but true. She let out a slow breath. "I may trust you with my life but I don't trust you with my heart, you've already shown me what you would do with it."

Alexis stood and watched him. Her heart ached at having to be so brutally honest with them both. Thane had never been a man to show emotion yet the pain in his eyes now was hard to miss.

Thane took a deep breath and stood a little straighter. He cleared his throat. "I love you Alexis Shepard. You are my soul mate and I will dedicate the rest of my days making amends for hurting you. If I am fortunate perhaps someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me."

Alexis swallowed deeply touched by his declaration but that didn't change things. They were words, nothing more. "Maybe you should just move on Thane. Maybe we both should."

Thane looked at her tenderly and her resolve began to melt. He shook his head slowly. "I cannot Siha. You are a part of me as you always will be. I can no more move on than I can survive without the air I breathe."

Alexis gulped. Good God what he was saying, what he was pledging, it was absolute devotion. Here she stood refusing him at every turn and he was basically telling her he would wait until the end of time for her. She wanted to open her arms to him and take him back. She just didn't want to hurt again. She let out a slow breath. "Do you really want to spend the time you have left waiting for a woman who may never take you back," she asked quietly.

Thane went to stand before her and took her arms. He stared into her eyes with such intensity there was no denying what he was about to say came straight from the heart. "You are not just any woman Alexis, you are my other half and I will wait unto eternity for an opportunity to hold you again." He squeezed her arms and continued. "I swear to you, by the Goddess Arashu, when that day comes I will never let you go."

Alexis swallowed feeling overwhelmed. She gently pulled away from him as the emotion began to choke her. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You've said your peace and I've listened. I think you should go."

Thane stood staring at her for a few moments then let out a slow breath, inclined his head and turned to leave. As he made his way to the door she felt her chest tightened painfully. He had bared his soul to her and she was dismissing him without a care except she did care, it was all just a little too much. She needed time to absorb what he had said and how she felt about it. He reached the door and she called out to him. He turned and faced her. He looked so vulnerable. She wanted to ask him to stay but self preservation stopped her. "Thanks for the fish," she offered instead. He inclined his head to her then left the room.

Alexis walked to the edge of the bed and sat down hard. Good God his soul mate? How was that even possible? Worse he had said he loved her. She may not trust him to stick around but she had never known him to lie. He was an honorable man and honest. He wouldn't say the words, especially those words, unless he meant them. Was it possible that he loved her? Her stomach fluttered at the thought. She buried her head in her hands. Crap she didn't need this right now, not now, not when they were so close to going through the Omega 4 relay.

Alexis looked up and stared at the empty room. What the hell was she going to do now? The colorful fish he had given her caught her eye. He had gone out of his way to try to make amends. His explanation sounded preposterous but what if it were true? He was right. He was a dying man. Hell they were all living on borrowed time. No one had ever returned from a trip through the Omega 4 relay. She had no intention of dieting, again, but there were some things she had no control over, Thane's life expectancy being one of them. She growled and stood frustrated. What a complete mess. Right now she should be focused on the mission and finding a way to ensure her team got back safely not about what she should do about her love life. She stopped suddenly. Christ was she in love with him too? She groaned. She couldn't think about this right now. She needed something else to focus on. She let out a deep breath and hastily made her way to the exit.

- Chapter 17 -

"Commander, excellent – wanted to speak with you."

Alexis glanced up from the tech station where she had been researching a shield modification they had picked up on their last mission. She turned to face Mordin.

"What can I do for you Mordin?"

"Wanted to discuss medical concerns. Have noticed change in you, have also noticed change in Thane. Interspecies relations – complex."

"So I'm discovering," Alexis muttered.

"Sexual activity normal to relieve stress – still recommend caution."

Her brows rose. Was Mordin actually going to council her on her sex life?

He seemed oblivious to her surprise and continued. "Prolonged Drell to human skin contact can cause small rash – itching. Oral contact may cause mild hallucinations."

Alexis blinked. At first she thought he was just kidding but now she knew he wasn't. She remembered the rash. Wearing her armor after being with Thane had been – uncomfortable."

"Also, chemical connection can sometimes occur – very rare."

Her eyes shot open in surprise. "Wait, chemical connection?"

Mordin nodded. "Rare cases, Drell can pass chemical to partner bonding them. Bond changes chemistry in the brain making separation difficult."

Alexis swallowed. Thane had been right. They really were bound.

"Connection can be severed with treatment," Mordin continued bringing her back to the conversation.

"You can break the bond," she asked. She wasn't sure if she was hopeful or disappointed.

Mordin nodded furiously. "Simple imbalance in the brain – easy to correct."

Alexis swallowed, "thanks Mordin."

"Of course. Come to me for treatment. Will forward ointment and oils to your quarters in meantime."

Alexis inclined her head to him then turned and left the lab headed to one of the cargo holds and a little solitude.

Alexis paced the starboard cargo hold. Mordin's information had completely thrown her for a loop. Mordin was beyond brilliant and was never wrong. He had known about the rash. Could he be right about the bond too? And even if he was where did that leave her? Sure she could have the treatment and break her connection to Thane but that would do nothing for how she felt about him. Like it or not she was in love with him and according to Thane he was also in love with her. Could she honestly let that go? Could she break the bond and walk away? Did she really want to throw away this chance? What if it was her only chance of ever being happy? She let out a tired breath. She couldn't let him go. Just like she couldn't put him off ship after the first time he had hurt her. She loved him and wanted him around for as long as she could have him. She took a deep breath now resolved. She knew what she wanted and she could make it work. She nodded once making up her mind. She had a quick stop to make then she would take some personal time.

Several hours later Alexis stood before the mirror and checked her appearance for what seemed like the tenth time. She left the bathroom frustrated and went to the fish tank to feed the fish. She stood and inspected the tank. She was pretty sure she had done this at least twice already. Good God she needed to get a grip before she went insane. Maybe music would help. "Edi, queue up some music." Immediately a song from her club mix began blaring through the speakers. She cringed at the beats and deep base. "No Edi, something else."

"Specify," the ship replied.

"I don't know," she replied frustrated. "Play something soothing."

Her brows rose as a piece of music came to her. "I know, play Vivaldi's Le Quattro Stagoni."

The music began playing through the speakers. Alexis had always loved this piece. She closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the music. She could feel some of the tension leaving her. She was halfway through Spring when her door chimed. Her eyes shot open and she stared at the door. She let out a deep breath. Well it was show time.

"Edi, lower the volume," she instructed as she moved to the door. She taped the lock and waited for the door to slide open. She swallowed as she saw Thane waiting patiently. Great now she just had to make it through the night without jumping the man she thought as her body warmed with desire. She stepped out of his way and allowed him to enter. "Thanks for coming," she said as he passed her. She swallowed to coat her throat. That had come out way huskier than she had intended.

Thane turned to look at her. "I was pleased to receive the invitation."

Alexis gave him a tight smile and moved past him to the sitting area.

"What is this we are listening to," Thane asked as he followed her.

"Vivaldi's Le Quattro Stagoni."

"The four seasons," he asked curious.

Alexis nodded and sat. "The piece was written to celebrate the four seasons of Earth, Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. This is the end of Spring. Edi," she began but he stopped her.

"Please, leave it. It is – soothing."

She inclined her head and swallowed again. Her stomach was in knots. Part of her wanted to – needed to talk to him but the other part of her, the biggest part of her wanted to throw caution to the wind, crawl into his lap and simply devour him. She swallowed again. No, she had to do this. It was for the best in the long run, but crap it was going to be harder than she thought she mused as Thane continued to watch her silently – expectantly. "Thane I wanted to talk to you about what you said when you were here last."

"That you are my soul mate," he offered.

Alexis inclined her head. "Well that we are connected," she amended. She was slowly coming to terms with their connection but she wasn't sure she was ready to accept the soul mate claim. She swallowed and refocused. "I had a chance to speak with Mordin later that day. He mentioned our attachment and offered some advice. As you know Mordin is brilliant and amazingly well versed on most if not all species. He said in some cases a Drell can pass a chemical to their partner creating a connection."

"As is the case between you and me."

"So it would seem," she answered.

"So you accept we are bound?"

Alexis swallowed. He sounded so hopeful. She wanted him to be hopeful she just wasn't sure he'd agree to her terms. She inclined her head. "I accept there is a connection between us and that it becomes stronger every time we have sex. I won't deny this connection to you or that the sex is amazing but a relationship isn't just about sex and that's what you want isn't it?"

"Of course," he replied

"Then there has to be more Thane."

"What are you saying Siha?"

Alexis shifted in her chair. "I want to try to make this work Thane but I just don't trust you. If this is going to work, if we are going to try to build a relationship I need to know you're not going to walk away when things get uncomfortable. I need to have that kind of faith in you."

"I will do all that is necessary, simply say the word."

She swallowed. Here goes noting she thought. "I know we don't have a lot of time but I want to slow things down a little. Really get to know each other. We don't need to go at a snail's pace but maybe not at hyper speed either."

Thane sat up and inclined his head, "as you wish. How would you like to proceed?"

Alexis smiled. He seemed like he really wanted this. She could see he wanted to make it work but she was about to drop another bomb shell on him. She cleared her throat. "I think we need to spend time together and get to know each other. Time together without sex," she added.

Thane blinked. "I," he began then stopped. He blinked again. "Being near you sets me on fire Siha. I am unsure I can honor your wishes."

Alexis took a breath. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but she needed this and she needed him to agree. "Thane when we have sex I become completely dependent on you emotionally. I need to know when I give myself to you again that you're going to stay."

"Have I not already," he began but she stopped him.

"Word's aren't enough Thane, not anymore."

Thane stared at her for several moments then inclined his head slowly. "As you wish, though I feel compelled to inform you that I may well fail."

Alexis snorted amused. "For what it's worth this isn't going to be any easier for me."

His lips quirked, "I am gratified to hear you will share in my pain."

She chuckled. "Misery loves company," she added as her door chimed. She stood and went to the door. She rejoined him a moment later, a tray in her arms. She placed the tray on the table between them and lifted the lid. She glanced up at him and gave him a tentative smile.

"I didn't know what you might like so I asked Rupert what you normally ate and this is what we came up with."

Thane gave her a small smile. "It looks delicious," he offered.

Alexis grinned and handed him a plate then took one herself and began to fill it. He sat forward and began filling his own. She sat back and watched him fill his plate. This was a new experience for them. They had always done everything at breakneck speed but now they were sitting and sharing a meal together, just enjoying each other's company. She smiled. She felt almost relaxed. It was probably the first time she had felt this way since before they went after Saren.

"Tell me about the music," he asked breaking the silence.

She smiled. She had completely forgotten the music was even playing. She closed her eyes and listened to the piece. Summer was playing, by far her favorite of the four.

"The piece was composed more than four hundred and fifty years ago," she began and continued to tell him what she knew about the piece.

Thane and Alexis spent a few hours eating and talking. He told her about his training as a child. He had spent most of his time alone but had learned early to meditate to pass the time. He had discovered meditation served him well. When he felt troubled he would meditate and find peace. She told him a little about her life when she joined the Alliance. She told him how she always worked herself to the bone to be the best. She didn't have a life to go back to so she had to make the Alliance work. Soon she found she had an aptitude as a soldier and began to excel. She told him how she had very few friends because of her single minded focus on the mission. That she didn't' start to warm up to her crew until the mission to stop Saren. She had become commander of the Normandy unexpectedly and though her mission was paramount her people were important too.

"It would seem you and I have more in common than we once thought," Thane offered.

Alexis gave him a small smile. "So it would seem."

He stood. "It is late. I should be going. Thank you for the meal and the conversation."

She stood and inclined her head. "I'm glad we did this," she added.

"As am I," he replied then turned to leave the room.

Alexis followed him to the door. They had spent several hours together alone and hadn't had sex. They had a pleasant meal and conversation and yet her chest tightened painfully. This connection between them was stronger than she had thought. She ached for him and wanted nothing more than to ask him to stay but she had set the ground rules and she had to stick to them.

Thane stopped at the door and turned to face her. "I look forward to our next meeting Siha."

Alexis smiled and stepped forward. She was on her tip toes kissing him before she realized what she was doing. What started as a quick peck morphed into so much more. Thane slipped his arms around her and pulled her close then deepened the kiss. Alexis moaned when she felt his tongue slip into her mouth to taste her. She wrapped her arms around him and molded herself to him as her body ignited with need.

Thane groaned and slowed the kiss. He pulled her lower lip into his mouth and suckled it gently then let go and stared into her eyes breathless. "I want you more than my next breath. I burn to join my body to yours, to become a part of you, but…" he was saying as he let her go and stepped back. "But I will honor your wishes Siha. I can only pray I can prove myself to you before this ache for you consumes me completely."

Alexis swallowed but said nothing.

Thane gazed at her longingly. "I should return. Sleep well Siha."

She let out a slow breath. "Good night Thane."

He gave her a tight smile then turned and left the room. She stared at the closed door. She had told him no sex and even though that kiss could have, would have turned into so much more, he had honored her request. God she wanted him. She had asked him to abstain from sex but now she wasn't so sure she could. She let out another deep breath. She needed to get some rest but right now she was strung so tightly she could probably snap something, a hot shower to help her relax and then off to bed. They still had a collector base to destroy.

The following day Alexis was standing in the mess grabbing a bite to eat when Garrus found her. "You look," he began then stopped and studied her for a moment. "Happy," he added quietly.

Alexis gave him a small smile, grabbed her drink and moved off into the hallway that led to the main battery. She stopped and faced him. "I don't know if I'm happy per say, but things are defiantly better."

"Worked out your issues with Thane have you?"

She took a sip of her drink to buy her time. "We've agreed to take it slow and work it out."

Garrus snorted amused. "We're on a suicide mission. You probably don't want to take it too slow."

Alexis grinned. "Thanks for the advice."

Garrus inclined his head. "It's what I'm here for," he replied in his signature monotone but she could see the sparkle of amusement in his eyes. She chuckled then moved down the hall headed back to CIC and back to work.

- Chapter 18 -

Alexis made her way to the crew deck and the life support room where she knew she would find Thane. She hadn't seen him in more than two days. The Illusive Man wanted her to hit a dead reaper to try to recover its IFF for their trip through the Omega 4 relay. She had spent the last day and a half planning the mission. She hadn't even been able to sleep doing everything she could to make sure they were ready. She needed a break and she ached to see him. She let out a deep breath and entered the room. She approached and watched as he lifted his head indicating he knew someone had entered.

"Did you need something," Thane asked without turning.

"I'm taking a break and have a few minutes to talk," Alexis offered.

Thane half turned to face her. "Certainly, I was just preparing a message to Kolyat."

Alexis moved to sit across from him. "I got a message from Bailey a while ago. He mentioned he talked to Kolyat about moving past this separation between you."

Thane arched a brow surprised. "Then I will offer him my thanks when next I see him. Kolyat has been more receptive to my communications lately."

Alexis gave him a tight smile. "I'm glad you're both working through this and that Kolyat is helping on the Citadel. Bailey says he is helping him with the kids like Mouse. He can make a real difference for those kids."

He coked his head to the side and studied her. "Seeing Mouse affected you."

She swallowed. It was more of a question than a statement and answering it meant talking about a past very few knew about but she had said she wanted them to get to know each other and he deserved to know. She let out a slow breath. "I see a lot of myself in Mouse. He was left to fend for himself and did whatever he had to in order to survive. Unfortunately that usually means getting involved with the underground and once that happens you can almost never escape. I was lucky. I got out and joined the Alliance."

Thane reached across the table and took her hands. "You grew up on the streets," he asked quietly.

Alexis licked her lips. She had never been uncomfortable talking about her past but then again no one ever really asked. Her past was public record and those who wanted to know researched it then let it go but laying it out for Thane made her distinctly uncomfortable. He squeezed her hands offering encouragement. She squeezed them back thanking him for his support. "I grew up in a large city on Earth. It was over populated and dirty. I never knew my father. My mother and I lived in a small apartment barely larger than the cabin I have now. We were surrounded by corruption and crime. It was a struggle just to avoid being attacked and beaten or killed. I learned early to be alert at all times. As a female it was even worse. I knew I needed out so I applied myself to my schooling. It was all I really had. My mother was almost never around and I refused to go out and play for fear something would happen. I wasn't exactly brilliant. I had to work hard to achieve the success I did have. But I needed out and thought that was my way. I had hoped to apply to one of the science academies."

Thane's brows rose in surprise. Alexis shrugged sheepishly. "Back then I was afraid of everything. I barely knew how to take care of myself let alone protect myself. Honestly I didn't care what I did as long as I got out of that place. Anyway one day I came home from school and found the apartment empty. My mother had packed what few items we had and left."

He squeezed her hands. "She abandoned you," he asked quietly.

She let out a slow breath and nodded.

"How old were you?"

Alexis swallowed and thought back to that day. She remembered the fear and despair. She was alone with no way to keep a roof over her head and no family to speak of. When she realized what was happening she had collapsed on the floor and cried. She had no idea how long she had laid there crying. She had eventually exhausted herself and fallen asleep curled into a ball on the floor. The following day she had picked herself up, showered, dressed and gone to school as though nothing had happened. She had no idea how she would survive but she was determined to do just that. She wasn't going to let that hell hole take her. She swallowed and faced him. "I was thirteen," she answered finally.

Thane's lips curled into a scowl. He pulled his hands from hers and stood. He walked to the window and stood stiffly. He cleared his throat. "I had no idea. I knew you had a difficult childhood but not this. How – how can you even tolerate me knowing I did to Kolyat what your mother did to you?"

Her head shot up to look at him. She shook her head and stood to go to him. She stood beside him but he wouldn't face her. "Thane it's not the same thing."

Thane grasped his hands behind his back and stood stiffly. Alexis shook her head again. "You left your family to provide for them. You worked so they would be cared for and comfortable. You did what you had to do."

"I should never have married. I was not meant for a family. Because I had no other skills Irikah was killed. My son's mother was taken from him because of me and then I abandoned him to seek my vengeance."

She reached for him and gently touched his arm. "Everyone deserves a chance at happiness Thane, even you – and me. And Irikah deserved to be avenged but more than that, if you hadn't killed those slavers they would have come again and you might have lost Kolyat too. Besides you left Kolyat with family. Even if he didn't know it you would have been there for him. My mother," she stopped and gulped. "My mother left me because the man she met didn't want a bastard child under foot."

Thane turned and faced her surprised.

"Growing up I never really thought about where the money to pay for food and rent came from. Thinking back I suppose I always knew I just chose to ignore it."

Thane's brow furrowed in confusion. Alexis patted his arm then leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "My mother was a beautiful woman but not well educated and had no skills to speak of so she used what she did have to make money."

"Her body," he offered.

She nodded slowly. "When I joined the local gang they taunted me with it. More than a few tried to force me to follow in her footsteps."

"They attacked you,' he asked angrily.

She shrugged. "They tried but when she left I grew up fast and learned to protect myself." She smiled. "They soon learned my absolute voracity to survive."

Thane's lips quirked into a small smile.

"Anyway, I ran into her a few years after I joined the Alliance. She was all cleaned up and still breathtakingly beautiful. We talked. She told me about the man she had met. He had wanted to take care of her but only her. It was her chance to escape, one she wasn't sure she would ever have again, so she took it."

Alexis snorted sardonically as she thought back to that day. "I remember her telling me she was proud of me. The woman had abandoned me and was proud that I was somehow still alive. I was so angry. I wanted nothing to do with her and told her so. She made a choice to walk away and I was going to honor her choice. I never wanted to see her again. I remember her eyes had filled with tears but she had nodded, turned her back and walked away. I haven't seen her since." Alexis swallowed the lump in her throat at the painful memory. "Funny thing is," she continued, "I told her I never wanted to see her again, yet I see her always."

"I don't understand," Thane asked confused.

Alexis turned to face him. "I have her eyes. Every time I look in the mirror I see her looking back at me."

Thane moved. "You are not her Siha," he offered as he stood before her and held her arms.

"Aren't I? She left me because she found a way out. She didn't want to use her body to survive anymore so she took the opportunity presented her. She did what she felt she had to do. I'm no different. I do whatever it takes to survive."

"You have done drastic things in the past to survive I will grant you that but you have never abandoned anyone to save yourself."

Alexis snorted sarcastically. "It's a fine line Thane, a very fine line." She shrugged absently. "I guess now that I'm older I can understand why she did what she did. I suppose I can even feel a little gratitude she stuck it out as long as she did. Had she left me when I was younger I'm not sure I would have survived."

Thane took a step closer and gave her a tender kiss. "Then I too am grateful to her," he added softly.

Alexis smirked. "Anyway I didn't come here to talk about my past."

Thane leaned in and gave her another kiss then stepped away. "I am glad you did but tell me the reason for your visit."

Alexis took a deep calming breath. Talking about her past had been surprisingly painful yet the moment he stood beside her and kissed her, her nerves had gone haywire. She was still amazed how much he affected her. She realized he was still waiting for an answer and cleared her throat. "I was wondering if you might want to have dinner tonight. We have a big mission coming up and once we're done with that one we'll likely be headed through the Omega 4 relay. We're not going to have a lot of down time soon."

Thane took another step back and inclined his head. "I would very much enjoy dinner."

Alexis smiled as her stomach fluttered with anticipation. Thane took another step back then turned and sat. The tension in the room was growing thick. She wanted him and she could see he too wanted her yet he was putting distance between them. She smiled this wasn't easy keeping her distance from him, it was painful actually and she knew it wasn't any better for him yet he was really trying. She smirked again. Maybe tonight she'd put them both out of their misery.

"Tonight at 2100."

He inclined his head, "as you wish."

She hid a small smile. Oh she wished, she most defiantly wished.

- Chapter 19 -

At exactly 2100 hours her door chimed. Alexis walked to the door smoothing down her t-shirt. She was almost always in her uniform but tonight she wanted to look casual. She just hoped she didn't look too eager. She tapped the lock and the door slid open silently.

Thane smiled. "Good evening Siha."

Alexis returned the smile and stepped aside so he could enter. He stopped inside and watched her. She felt heat creep up her spine. She swallowed. "I hope you're hungry," she offered to break the silence.

Thane inclined his head, "indeed."

Alexis smiled and turned headed for the sitting area.

"Though I find I crave the company more," he added.

She smiled at him over her shoulder. She faced forward again and sat then lifted the lid from the tray. Thane sat across from her. She handed him a plate. "So charm huh? Trying a new tactic," she asked teasingly.

"I will employ any tactic to get what I want," he answered.

Alexis chuckled. "That's awfully mercenary of you."

Thane's brows rose. "Perhaps, though if it works…" he added but didn't finish.

She gave him a sly smile. "You know I had a chance to talk to Garrus about us."

"About us," he asked surprised, "exactly what about us?"

Alexis smiled. "He has noticed our attachment. Anyway I told him we were going to take it slow. He advised not to take it too slow."

"Do you often speak to Garrus regarding such personal matters?"

Alexis snorted amused. Thane actually sounded uncomfortable. "Garrus and I have been through a lot together so he knows me well which is why he noticed the change and asked. Anyway I was thinking we should take his advice," she added absently as she began to fill her plate. She glanced up at him when he didn't say anything. He sat stiffly and blinked at her. He sat forward and set his plate down.

"I believe I am not as hungry as I once thought."

She chuckled. "Oh no, it's never wise to have your desert first, besides Rupert did prepare this special."

"You torture me Siha," he muttered.

Alexis chuckled. He honestly sounded miserable. "We have all night Thane," she began then stopped. "Unless – unless you would rather not stay."

Thane stood and came to her. He pulled her out of her seat. "Tonight only a full Reaper invasion could pull me away from you." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. When he broke the kiss they were both breathless. He swallowed. "I am unsure even that could accomplish the task," he offered huskily.

Alexis swallowed. "We need to eat," she replied weakly. If he continued to stare at her like that she was going to combust.

Thane let out a deep breath. "If you insist."

She grinned at his tone. That had almost sounded like a whine. She handed him his plate again then took her own.

"Help me occupy my thoughts Siha or I fear I will lose what little control I still have."

She smirked. "And how do you propose I do that?"

He glanced up at the ceiling. "Tell me about the music. It is different though the same style."

Alexis nodded. "It's considered classical music. This piece is by a composer named Mozart. The piece is called Requiem. The piece has been associated with countless rumors because Mozart died with it incomplete. One rumor had it that he was writing the piece to be performed at his own funeral. Now it's widely accepted the piece was commissioned by a Count for his dead wife. There is a lot of room for interpretation but one thing is certain, it's a powerful piece."

"Indeed. The theme is unmistakable. Be it written for his death or that of another that it was written for a death is certain."

Alexis inclined her head and nibbled her piece of bread. They sat and ate, chatting about nothing in particular simply enjoying each other's company. Though the air was thick with sexual tension it was comfortable too. She could honestly say she had never been in a situation like this but then again she had never been in a relationship before.

"Thank you for the meal Siha," Thane said breaking the silence.

She smiled and placed her plate on the table. "You know, you still haven't told me what that means."

Thane's brows rose but he gave her a slow smile then lifted his arm to her. "Come sit with me and I will tell you."

Alexis swallowed at the huskiness in his voice. They had shared a comfortable meal but as always the underlying sexual tension had her gently vibrating. Looking at him now that vibration had morphed into a full blown throbbing. She smiled. She ached for him. She had been denying herself having him out of self preservation but after the last few days getting to know each other she was certain he wouldn't leave her again. She walked to him slowly. "Sit with you, or on you," she asked her voice deep with desire.

Thane blinked up at her, "whichever you prefer. I want only to please you Siha."

Alexis smiled and took Thane's hand then crawled into his lap and straddled him. She felt him slip his arms around her back. She took his head in her hands and kissed him. As he tightened his hold she deepened the kiss. She loved the way he tasted and had been burning to do this all night. She broke the kiss and stared down at him breathless. "Yes, on you was defiantly the right choice," she said smiling. Thane's lips quirked amused. She leaned in and licked his lips. "You were going to tell me what Siha meant remember," she said huskily.

"Yes," he answered just as huskily as she began to nibble her way across his face and down his neck.

"Siha is one of the warrior angels of the Goddess Arashu."

"Umm," Alexis murmured as she licked across the ridges of his neck. She felt him swallow and smiled. She knew her ministrations were affecting him, causing his desire to climb. She continued to nibble across his neck.

"She is a tenacious protector, fierce in wrath," Thane breathed.

Alexis smiled at the description. Thane was comparing her to a tenacious protector. She liked that he thought that of her. She nibbled her way back to his mouth and kissed him. He tightened his hold on her. Alexis moaned as her skin burned hotter and her core began to throb painfully for him. This feeling of having him in her arms, the anticipation of what they would do was sweet torture. She broke the kiss and licked his lips. "I've been compared to a lot of things but I'm pretty sure this is the first time anyone has ever compared me to an angel."

Thane ran his hand up her back and into her hair. He pulled head forward. His lips were just inches from hers. He looked up into her eyes. His eyes were dark, intense. "You are the embodiment of her. You are Siha in every way," he whispered then pulled her forward and took her lips.

Thane's lips were firm, his tongue searching. Alexis opened to him and groaned as he tasted her. He tasted so delicious and his kiss, his arms, his body were setting her on fire. He broke the kiss and licked his lips. "The taste of you Siha, I find it intoxicating. I want to taste you more."

Alexis swallowed at the erotic images his comment elicited. Thane blinked seemingly reading her mind. "You find the idea of me tasting you pleasing." When Alexis continued to stare he smiled, those luscious lips of his quirked up ever so slightly - knowingly. "Where would you like me to taste you Siha," he whispered.

Alexis groaned. Good God. She wanted to feel him run his tongue along every inch of her body, especially… "Everywhere," she breathed.

Thane leaned in and licked her lips. "I will taste you everywhere but you were thinking of somewhere specific when I posed the question."

Alexis swallowed when he continued to simply watch her. She nodded. "Among humans there is something called oral sex. It is what the phrase describes." She ran her hand down his body. "For me it would be this," she breathed as she continued and cupped him. She stopped and swallowed as her desire raged out of control when she felt his hardness. She closed her eyes then groaned as she felt him jump through his pants. "For me it would be this in my mouth," she continued as she squeezed him.

Thane watched her, his eyes half closed from desire, as she continued to stroke him. "I would do to you with my mouth what you do to my body." He closed his eyes momentarily lost in the pleasure. "And I would do the same to you? My mouth on you, my tongue inside you," he asked huskily.

Alexis moaned her body on fire, her core throbbing and soaked. She nodded. "Most times it's your tongue at the center of my pleasure and your fingers inside me." She took his hand and guided his fingers to her mouth. "This one would be perfect," she moaned as she took his finger, two wide into her mouth and sucked.

Thane groaned and pulled his finger from her mouth then pulled her forward for a bruising kiss. He broke the kiss and suckled her bottom lip. He let go and stared up at her. "Yes Siha, I want to taste you thus."

Alexis whimpered softly. "And I want to taste you too."

Thane blinked up at her. "Do you?"

She groaned at the wanting in his tone. "God yes Thane I want you like that but I can't."

His brow furrowed confused, "can't?"

Alexis shook her head feeling guilty. God she wanted him like that. She wanted to be the first person to introduce him to that kind of pleasure. She hated she would be denied. She swallowed as she realized he was still waiting for an explanation. "Your skin gives off a chemical that can cause me minor hallucinations. Though I'm willing to have them, it's probably not wise to be called to a mission under the effects."

Thane blinked up at her slowly. She could swear he looked disappointed. She took his face in her hands. "But I swear to you Thane I will have you like that. As soon as I know we have down time I will have you like that."

Thane leaned in and kissed her gently. "For now it would seem you will suffer having me the traditional way."

Alexis smiled and licked his lips. "Such a burden," she murmured.

"Indeed," he replied as he tightened his hold on her and kissed her deeply.

- Chapter 20 -

Alexis lay on her back staring up at the ceiling. She was seeing stars and they weren't the kind blazing by through the window overhead. Thane lay on her chest breathing hard.

"Siha, I don't believe I will ever grow accustomed to feeling you shatter around me."

She swallowed. "Yes well I'm not sure I'll ever get used to the earth shattering orgasms you give me either," she added. She felt him smile against her chest then pushed into her. She moaned as pleasure spread through her again.

"Mmm, that does feel good does it not," he said playfully.

Alexis squeezed her inner muscles and tightened around him. Thane groaned. "Indeed it does," she replied grinning.

He lifted off her chest and glanced down to where they were joined. His brow furrowed.

"What's wrong," she asked as she too looked down her body. She cringed as her skin ignited. She itched everywhere. She almost whimpered from the need to scratch.

"Siha, your flesh is red and blotched."

Alexis closed her eyes as she fought the urge to claw her own skin off.

"Siha" he prompted. "Why is your skin irritated?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Remember that chemical we talked about before? Well prolonged skin contact will do this to me, my skin will rash and itch."

Thane pushed off her further. Alexis could feel him pulling away from her. "I have an ointment I will apply to help," she offered.

He pulled out and sat up. "Where is it, I will apply it."

She lifted onto her elbows temporarily forgetting the itching. He sounded angry and he looked as though he might be clinching his jaw. All playfulness of a moment ago was completely gone.

"Thane, you don't have to. I can do it and the itching will be gone. The rash will be gone by morning."

"Have you suffered thus each time I have come to you," he asked quietly without looking at her.

She swallowed. She wasn't sure she wanted to answer that question. He had completely withdrawn from her. She feared if she answered his question he would bolt gain. He lifted his eyes to her and she bit her lip. He looked distressed, upset that he was causing her pain. She sat up and took his face in her hands. "Thane it's no big deal. My skin is sensitive but I can apply the ointment and it will heal."

Thane swallowed. "It pains me to see you thus, suffering discomfort because of me."

Alexis gently caressed his face. "It's not that bad and besides think of the alternative."

He blinked. "And that would be," he asked at a loss.

She swallowed. "The alternative would be not to be together at all. Is that what you would prefer?"

Thane took her hands from his face and kissed them gently. "No Siha that would not be my preference." He looked up into her eyes. "You are a part of me. I could not stay away from you even should I try."

Alexis squeezed his hands. "There you have it. We'll just have to stock up on ointment because there is no way I'm giving you up."

He smiled. "Where is the ointment? I will retrieve it and apply it. It is the least I can do."

She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "It's in the bathroom in the cabinet to the right of the mirror."

He gave her another quick kiss then left the bed and made his way to the bathroom. She lay back down and stared up at the stars blaze by. She was glad he had accepted the affects his body had on hers. It was an unfortunate side effect of their coming together but there were bound to be differences. At least they could be together. Sure there were side effects but they were so worth it to have him she thought smiling slyly.

"That smirk is rather wicked I think," Thane said amused as he crawled into bed.

Alexis looked up at him and smiled knowingly. "Uh huh," she added as he settled in beside her.

"Tell me," he prompted as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. She reached for him but he pulled away and smirked. "Tell me," he said again.

She snorted. It had been a simple comment said with authority – a command. She was Commander. She was the one who gave orders yet this man lay beside her commanding her. She smirked wickedly. "I was just thinking that there were bound to be differences between us but they are so worth it to have you."

Thane smirked then took a glob of ointment from the jar. "Let us hope this works so you need not suffer when we come together."

Alexis shrugged then hissed as he applied the frigid ointment. He chuckled. "Apologies, I should have warmed it before I applied it to you. I forget how warm you always are."

"Don't worry about it," she breathed as he began massaging the ointment into her skin. Thane slowly moved from her abdomen to her stomach gently applying the ointment as he went. The initial shock of cold from the ointment had quickly faded. Alexis battled between the urge to scratch and her rising desire.

Thane massaged her stomach then moved slowly up to her chest. Alexis wondered if he would continue. The anticipation was sweet torture. Would he apply the ointment to her breasts, to her nipples? Would he gently cup her breasts then squeeze her nipple as she ached he do? Her back arched in need as his hands gently moved up to her chest.

"Your skin is growing hotter Siha," he breathed

She looked up into his eyes. She could see the desire in them, hear the desire and how it depend his voice. She moaned in response. It was all she could manage as he gently cupped her breast. He smirked wickedly at her. "I believe you are enjoying this," he whispered huskily.

Alexis sighed. Yes she was enjoying this. Her body was quickly burning out of control. Her breasts ached for him to touch them. Her core felt wet and had begun to throb in a way only he could soothe. She was quickly growing mindless with desire.

Thane massaged her breast staying away from the taunt nipple. Her eyes drifted closed as she absorbed the sweet sensation of his hands on her. He was massaging her, cupping her but he would not touch her nipple. She arched up into his hands. She wanted him to shower his attention there. She was burning for it.

Alexis felt his hand leave her breast. She whimpered in protest then moaned as she felt the heat of his mouth close around her swollen nipple. She reached up and caressed his head then moaned again as he gently nipped her. Thane swirled his tongue around the taunt bud then let go. She thought he would move to pay equal attention to the other breast. When she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes.

Thane lay beside her motionless. "Thane, what's wrong," she asked concerned.

He swallowed and looked down at her. "We must cease while we still can Siha. If I continue I will be unable to stop myself from taking you and I am unsure your skin can tolerate it."

Alexis swallowed. He sounded strained and disappointed. Good God she could relate. She didn't want to stop but he was probably right. Anymore contact and the rash would take longer to heal. But there was always…

"Thane there are other ways that require less contact between us that are just as pleasurable."

"How," he asked almost desperately. She swallowed at the intensity in his eyes. Christ she could swear he was about to swallow her whole. She cleared her throat. "Well there is me on my side and you on your knees, or me on my knees and you behind…"

"Yes… yes Siha. I know this position." Thane leaned down and licked her lips. "I want you thus Siha," he whispered huskily.

Alexis let out a slow breath as her body heated and throbbed. He sat up.

"On your knees, Siha."

She groaned as his words slid along her body caressing every nerve ending teasing them to the point of pain. God yes she thought as she rolled onto her knees.

Thane rolled off the bed to allow Alexis room to get on all fours. When he had seen her skin, he had felt a deep all consuming regret. Would there ever come a time when he would not hurt this woman, the woman he loved? He had been unable to hide the sadness he felt. He had not wanted to ruin the moment yet all he could think was how he had hurt her once again. When she had pointed out the alternative he had agreed with her wisdom though he still felt the regret. They had been through enough conflict trying to reach a point where they accepted each other and now that they had the challenges persisted.

He wanted her more than life itself. He was uncertain he could have left her if she had refused to suffer the effects of their coupling. He would have fought tooth and nail to discover an alternative for them, but not Alexis, not his Siha. She chose to bare it for them, for him.

Thane's heart swelled with love for her. Alexis' sacrifice was further proof of her complete acceptance of their bond. She believed and though she had not said the words he had complete faith she would come to love him as he loved her. He watched her crawl onto her hands and knees and something other than his heart swelled. He felt strained to the point of bursting as he watched her reveal that part of her that gave him indescribably pleasure. He swelled further when Alexis glanced over her shoulder at him gently biting her lip. He almost groaned. By the Gods, had he ever seen anything more erotic?

"Don't make me wait," she said her voice deep with desire.

Thane swallowed as he climbed on the bed behind her. "No Siha," he breathed as he gripped her hips and buried himself to the hilt. She cried out in pleasure. He held her tightly unmoving. The pleasure coursing through him was quickly driving him to release and he wanted, no need to make this last.

Alexis arched her back. "Thane please," she moaned. Thane heard the plea. This woman, this powerful, erotic, strong creature that knelt before him was asking of him, begging him. Empowerment such as he had never known coursed through his veins. She had given herself completely and he was going to honor that by giving her pleasure unmatched. He began moving inside her. He closed his eyes tightly as pleasure permeated his body. He burned for her. Even joined to her it wasn't enough, he needed more. "Up Siha," he breathed. He opened his eyes and watched as she pushed up bringing her back flush against his chest. He wrapped her in his arms and began to nibble her neck in that spot that always made her…

"Thane," she moaned.

Thane smiled and cupped her breast. He had full access to her body and all her pleasure points. He fondled her breasts feeling her tighten around him. He groaned. Alexis was in his arms and he was giving her pleasure, stroking, licking, pinching everywhere he knew would make her moan. Yet everything he did to her seemed to intensify his own pleasure. He thought he was doing for her yet her body's reactions always seemed to give him intense pleasure instead.

He pinched her nipple and she tightened around him causing the friction to intensify. He closed his eyes tightly savoring the sweet pleasure. He suckled her neck and she moaned. Every sound that escaped her made him swell further in need. He fondled her clit and he felt the flush of moisture surround him making him groan. He pushed deeply into her and she threw her head back in pleasure as his own began to spiral out of control. He needed her to reach her climax. He wasn't going to last much longer. "Siha," he groaned close to her ear. She shivered in pleasure. He closed his eyes as his own threatened to break free. "You must Siha, you must climax now," he added straining.

Alexis reached an arm back and gripped his head to her. Thane suckled her neck hard fighting with his blazing desire. He felt her tighten. She was close, so very close and he knew the moment he felt her convulse around him he too would fall. He stroked her clit needing her to release.

"Thane," she shouted as her body shook. He pushed into her quickening his pace. By the Gods he needed release and she would take him there, he thought breathlessly, as he jerked inside her, releasing into her, giving her a part of him, a part of his heart, a part of his very soul. "Paradise," he whispered completely spent.

Thane knelt breathing hard, holding onto her tightly needing to feel her warmth flush against him, to feel her heartbeat gently pulse against his fingertips. He never wanted to let her go but he knew he had to. He licked her neck. "Siha, I believe I have made it worse."

"More ointment," Alexis gasped still breathless. He felt her take a deep breath. "Hell Thane, I'll bathe in the stuff from now on if it means having you like that again."

Thane smiled at the sound of determination in her voice. He reluctantly let her go and pulled out. Alexis collapsed onto the bed then rolled over and stared up at him. She smirked at him wickedly. "I think we're going to need to stock up on ointment."

He chuckled and crawled onto her. He made sure their bodies didn't touch but he needed to taste her once more. He kissed her lazily savoring her. He broke the kiss and stared down at her. "Go and bathe Siha. I will help you apply the ointment to your back then bathe myself to allow you time to apply the ointment everywhere else."

Alexis arched an amused brow. "Everywhere else," she asked a naughty glint shining in her eyes.

Thane leaned down and kissed her again. When he felt her reach up and wrap her arms around him he broke the kiss. "Siha, if I help you with the ointment we will end up coupling again and we only have so much ointment. Your back I believe I can tolerate without losing what little control I have, anywhere else and I will take you again and you still need to rest."

She chuckled. "Spoiled sport," she accused. She gave him a quick kiss then shuffled out of bed.

"When next we dock with the Citadel we will need Professor Mordin to purchase a few more jars of ointment" he called after her.

She chuckled. "Or an entire vat," she replied still chuckling as she entered the bathroom.

He shook his head. Her skin was as irritated on her back as it was on her front. She had to be itching horribly yet she seemed oblivious to it. He smiled to himself. Nothing was going to keep them apart and he was beyond grateful because he wasn't sure he would survive her loss.

- Chapter 21 -

Thane lay beside Alexis staring down at her naked body. He had woken at least an hour ago when she had shifted onto her back. He gazed down at her longingly. Her skin was almost back to normal, the red blotches gone from most of her body. Her pale skin glowed in the feint light calling out to him to touch it, to caress it, to run his tongue along the length of it. He suppressed a groan as he thought back to her description of oral sex. The instant she had said the words he had wanted to carry her to the bed, spread her legs wide and feast on her. He had ached to taste her there, to know what that would be like, to sear the experience into his brain.

He had sensed her disappointment that she would not be able to do the same to him. In that moment he had been a jumble of emotions all clamoring for supremacy. He had been surprised that Alexis would want to do something like that to him but there was no denying her disappointment, then he too had been disappointed. He had never had the like done to him and to have her be the first, the only to taste him in such an intimate way had him beyond dismayed. Then she had made her vow. His heart had soared and his member had swelled. He knew she would keep her vow and they would know each other in a way no other ever would. Thinking of it now he ached for her. He could see the rash was completely healed between her legs. He smirked wickedly. He had to know, he had to have her that way. He glanced at the clock. She had been sleeping for at least six hours. It was time to rise and he knew exactly what to do to wake her.

Alexis moaned as pleasure spread through her. This is how it had been for her ever since Thane came to her the first time. She would dream of him making love to her and she would wake panting and soaking wet. She moaned again as the pleasure intensified. This wasn't like it had ever been before. There was no way she would get through the day like this. She began to run her hand down the length of her body. She was going to need to do something to take the edge off. Her hand reached her core and collided with something solid. Her eyes shot open and she glanced down then threw her head back in ecstasy when Thane slipped his finger inside her. Alexis moaned his name as he licked her clit.

"Good Morning Siha," Thane said huskily.

Alexis groaned as he quickly moved her to the brink.

"I had to have you, Siha. I had to know," he said quietly as he began to taste her again. He took her clit between his lips and sucked as he pushed his finger deeply into her.

She gasped as her body strained already at the brink. "Thane, stop, I'm close," she breathed.

"Do it Siha. Let me feel it. Let me taste it," he said as he rubbed her clit in just the right spot.

She couldn't hold on any longer. Her climax hit her hard, taking her breath away. Her back arched off the bed as he continued to nurse her orgasm. Pleasure wracked her body as she gasped for breath. She held her eyes tightly closed trying to catch her breath. She felt him move up her body as she continued to breathe hard. He nibbled her neck.

"I had to know Siha, though now that I do I'm afraid I will need to bury the memory."

Alexis opened her eyes and stared up at him. "Why," she asked still breathless.

Thane smiled sheepishly. "I fear if I lose myself in that memory I will never want to leave it."

She smiled and reached up to pull his head down for a kiss. She buried her tongue in his mouth savoring him. She could taste a hint of her own essence mixed with his exotic taste. She moaned then rolled them over. She had already climaxed but it wasn't enough. She had to feel him inside her. She straddled him then broke the kiss and sat up. She stared down at him breathless. She smiled at him then glanced down to where Thane stood hard and waiting for her.

"Siha, your skin," he groaned as she wrapped her hand around him.

"Prolonged contact remember, besides I still have ointment. We don't want it to go to waste do we," she asked seductively as she lifted off of him and guided him to her entry. She positioned him and sunk down taking him in all the way. They both groaned as she settled herself.

"Siha," he groaned.

Alexis placed her hands on his chest splaying her fingers and began to rock her hips. "Good God," she moaned.

"Indeed," he groaned as he arched up and filled her more.

Alexis continued to rock on Thane as the tension built. She threw her head back and arched as she got close. She felt him sit up and wrap an arm around her and nibble her neck while his other hand moved between their bodies. His fingers parted her and rubbed up against her oversensitive clit.

She gasped as her climax loomed. "Thane," she breathed. He rubbed her clit harder as he sucked her neck. It was all it took. She shattered around him. He nibbled her neck, gently stroking her clit, nursing her climax as she gasped for breath. As she began to calm he claimed her mouth for a bruising kiss then lay her back down.

Thane continued to kiss her as his hands gripped her hips and pushed into her. Alexis broke the kiss gasping. He increased his pace as he pushed toward his own release. She held on as he pounded into her, gasping, knowing the moment he climaxed he would throw her into another mind blowing climax of her own. He pushed into her and froze. He jerked inside her and she felt her own climax break free. She gasped his name thankful her cabin was on a deck all its own. She was pretty sure the entire deck would have heard that one.

She collapsed onto his chest. "Dear God," she whispered

"By all the Gods and Goddesses," he added breathless.

Alexis lifted off his chest and smiled down at him. "Now that's one hell of a way to start the day."

"Indeed," he replied as he lifted up and kissed her lazily.

Her terminal beeped and she groaned as reality came flooding back in. She gave him another peck then sat up.

"Back to work," she said pouting.

Thane sat up and wrapped her in his arms. "For now Siha, but tonight, tonight we continue."

Alexis smiled and kissed him savoring him. She broke the kiss and caressed his lips. "Now I just need to make it that long." She kissed him again then climbed off of him. She rolled off the bed and faced him. "Do you want to bathe first? I'll check the messages while I wait."

"As you wish," he said as he climbed out of bed.

Alexis snorted. "What I wish is to stay in bed with you for the foreseeable future. Do you think we could get the Collectors to put their activities on hold for a bit? I mean I don't need a lot of time," she said seductively as she went to stand before him. "A few months, maybe a year or so," she breathed as she wrapped her arms around him and began nibbling his neck.

Thane groaned. "Alas, I do believe they are rather determined to destroy our universe. All the more reason to be rid of them so we can have our time together," he breathed as he tightened his hold on her.

She groaned knowing if they continued they'd never leave the cabin. She licked his lips then looked up into his eyes. "You know I always disliked the Collectors for what they were doing but now I officially hate them for forcing me to part from you."

He smirked. "Then let us destroy them and be done with it."

She leaned in and gave him another kiss. "I like the way you think. And with that I should check my messages," she added as she let him go and backed up. He inclined his head to her then turned and made his way to the bathroom.

- Chapter 22 -

Alexis grabbed a set of fresh clothes, tidied up her room then sat at her private terminal. She sifted through the messages quickly until she came across one from Cerberus HQ. She read through the email then leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms thinking of the repercussions of following through with the email.

"What troubles you Siha," Thane asked as he leaned down and nuzzled her neck. Alexis reached up a hand and caressed his smooth head.

"Mmm," she murmured enjoying the attention. "What makes you think I'm troubled?"

Thane nibbled her neck once more then stood. "Because you are sitting with your arms crossed. You always do that when you concentrate or are troubled."

She snorted amused and stood. "I got an email from Cerberus I'm not sure what to do with," she said as she gathered her clothes.

"Is it of great concern?"

She shrugged absently. "Read it while I shower. It's still up on the terminal."

Thane inclined his head. Alexis disappeared into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she reappeared fully dressed. She found him standing by the tank staring at the fish. "Did you read the mail," she asked as she approached her terminal.

Thane turned to her. "Indeed."

"What do you think," she asked genuinely curious, wanting outside input.

Thane grasped his hands behind his back as he faced her. It was his customary pose when he was about to discuss something important. "It is an intriguing prospect. If successful it would open a multitude of resources."

Alexis let out a slow breath. "Yes but at what cost? I'm just not sure doing this would help."

"Perhaps you should present the information and let her decide."

Alexis stood and faced him. "I love Liara like a sister. It bothers me to think this might make her obsession worse. And what happens to her if we fail? I don't want her to get hurt."

Thane went to stand before her and grasped her arms. "You will be at her side, as will I. We will protect her and together we will succeed."

She gave him a lopsided smile. "Just like that huh?"

He leaned in and gave her a tender kiss. "I have discovered you are quite daunting Siha. You always get what you want. The question is do you want this? Do you want this for her?"

She let out a deep breath. "I didn't like seeing her as she was on Illium. That was not the Liara I knew. If doing this brings back some of who she once was, then yes I want this."

"Then you know what to do," he offered simply.

"Thanks," she said smiling. "I'll set course for Ilium so we can get this taken care of before we head to the dead Reaper."

"I will speak with Professor Mordin about procuring more ointment."

Alexis snorted. "You're going to talk to Mordin about my ointment? Won't that be a bit uncomfortable?"

"Not nearly so uncomfortable as being forced to keep my distance from you and I do believe that will be the case should we not resupply now."

She chuckled and gave him a lazy kiss. "Good point," she breathed when she broke the kiss. "I'll see you at the airlock when we dock."

Thane gave her a quick kiss then stepped back and let her exit the cabin.

Alexis stood at the airlock waiting for the team to arrive. Thane rounded the corner and inclined his head to her. She gave him a small knowing smile just as Garrus, Tali and Mordin joined them. She looked at Garrus who rolled his eyes apparently catching her exchange with Thane. She snorted softly. If he thought that small exchange had been worth an eye roll what would he do if he knew everything else they had done together? Alexis bit her lip thinking of the morning they had spent together. Garrus would probably have a full on seizure she thought smirking. Alexis focused on Garrus again.

"Tali's never been to Illium. I thought I'd show her around," Garrus offered breaking the awkward silence.

Alexis nodded. "Don't stray too far. I'm not sure how long we'll be staying."

"Right," Garrus answered as he moved past her to the airlock.

"I am going to re-supply," Mordin informed her. "Will have the items requested sent to your cabin," he added as he too moved past her.

Alexis stifled a snort. "Thanks Mordin," she replied as she faced Thane. Thane for his part merely arched a brow. She chuckled and turned to the airlock. "Come on, we'll probably find Liara in her office," Alexis said as she too turned to leave the ship.

- Chapter 23 -

Ten minutes later Thane and Alexis entered Liara's office. "Shepard, it's good to see you," Liara said sweetly when they entered. "How can I be of help?"

Alexis glanced at Thane then back at Liara. "Actually, I think I might be able to help you. Cerberus gave me some information on the Shadow Broker. Interested?"

Liara's brows rose. "Of course. I had no idea, let me see what you've got."

Alexis handed the data pad over to Liara, who quickly began sifting through the data. Liara was commenting on the data when she stopped suddenly. Alexis turned to face her. She saw the face of a Drell on the data pad screen.

"It's about Feron," Liara said clearly disturbed.

"The man who helped you get my body back," Alexis asked

"The same," Liara replied quietly. "I never found anything to indicate he was still alive," she added still focused on the image. "After two years I hadn't even dreamed."

Alexis watched Liara closely. In the years they had spent together chasing Sovereign Liara had been through a lot. She had almost been killed, had learned her mother was helping the enemy, had watched her mother die, sacrificing herself before she could do more harm. They had been through difficult situations, yet Liara had always kept her innocence. She was brilliant and well studied but she had still been naive in dealing with others. Liara had always been hesitant, even a bit awkward. Now as Alexis watched her all that innocence seemed to be gone. The destruction of the Normandy and Alexis' death had affected Liara on a level not experienced by any others. Her battle to save Alexis' body and get it to Cerberus had almost gotten her killed. Liara had saved Alexis' body but had lost a friend in the process. The whole situation had changed Liara – hardened her. "You okay," she asked.

"I've, I've spent two years plotting revenge," Liara answered quietly still deeply troubled. "I have a chance of making this a rescue now."

"Let me help," Alexis offered. "What's the next step?"

Liara moved toward the exit. She informed Alexis she would need time to think and plan. They agreed to meet at her apartment later to discuss the plan.

Alexis watched Liara leave the office still consumed by what she had learned. She swallowed as she considered what had just happened. She glanced up at Thane as he came to stand beside her.

"We will go to the Shadow Broker and find Feron. If he is alive we will rescue him. If he is dead we will have our revenge. Liara will have closure in either case," he said quietly.

Alexis gave him a small smile. He was right of course. One way or another they would see an end to this for Feron – for Liara.

"Come on, I need to contact the ship and have Tali and Garrus join us," Alexis offered as she made her way back to the docking port.

Thirty minutes later Alexis and her small party arrived at Liara's luxury apartment complex. Alexis glanced around at the many police cars and frowned as trepidation crept up her spine. "This can't be good," she muttered as she picked up her pace, moving quickly to enter the apartment. As they neared Liara's apartment, Alexis saw the blinking police tape or rather hologram. Alexis approached the officer standing guard. "What's going on," she asked as she took in the scene.

One of the officers stepped forward. "This area is sealed off. Please step back ma'am."

Alexis' brow rose. "Sealed off, why?"

"Someone tried to kill your friend Commander Shepard," an unfamiliar voice rang out.

Alexis glanced past the officer to find an Asari descending the stairs. "Thank you officer, you and your people are dismissed," the Asari continued.

The officer before Alexis sputtered in indignation. "You can't do that," the officer argued.

"Already done," the Asari answered blithely.

Alexis turned to face the Asari. In her experience Asari became more confidant the older they got, or more arrogant depending on whom you asked.

"Tela Vasir, Special Tactics and Operations," the woman informed them.

"A Specter," Alexis asked surprised. She wasn't surprised to discover the woman was a Specter so much as she was surprised to find her investigating in Liara's apartment. Vasir sauntered over to Alexis and her party. Alexis watched her closely. This Asari was completely comfortable in her own skin. She was strolling through Liara's apartment like she owned the place. Something about this woman just didn't sit right with Alexis.

She refocused on Vasir catching the last of what Vasir was saying. Something about Alexis being reinstated.

"So I assume you had business with your friend," Vasir asked.

Alexis glanced around the shambles that was Liara's apartment then refocused on Vasir. "Liara was following a lead on the Shadow Broker." Alexis wasn't one to toss around info but Vasir was a Specter. She may not care for the woman but she would trust her – for now.

"The Shadow Broker," Vasir asked mildly surprised. "A dangerous enemy to have," she added.

Alexis let out a slow calming breath. Vasir's blasé attitude was beginning to grate. "What do we have so far," she asked to get the conversation back on track. Liara's apartment was ransacked and Liara was nowhere to be found but at least shey wasn't lying dead in the apartment. That was some good news at least. Alexis followed behind Vasir as she filled her in on what had been discovered so far. Vasir turned to face Alexis.

"You know T'Soni better than I do. Where would she keep her backups?"

Alexis felt a tingle of unease creep up her spine. Something was wrong about this whole situation. She glanced around at Liara's immaculate apartment, with her priceless artifacts, items Liara had probably found herself, the apartment that now sat in ruin. Beautiful, kind, sweet Liara, judging by the apartment she was in trouble. Alexis swallowed and faced Vasir. Something was completely off about this whole thing but one thing was certain, Alexis had to find Liara. "Let me look around," she offered with a calm she wasn't feeling. Alexis turned and began inspecting the apartment having no idea what she was looking for only knowing she had to find something that would point her in Liara's direction.

"Liara's okay right? I mean she was good at her biotics," Tali asked concern clear in her voice.

"Liara's a lot more grown up than the last time you saw her," Garrus offered reassuringly. "We just need to find her now, but I'm sure she's fine," he added.

Alexis continued searching silently. Liara had to be fine. If anything happened to Liara it would be Alexis' fault for giving her the Broker information in the first place. Alexis ascended the stairs to the second floor thinking of Liara. She couldn't lose Liara, she just wasn't sure how she would deal with that.

Alexis could hear Vasir commenting on the items in Liara's apartment. It was all Alexis could do not to lose her cool. One of her closest friends was missing and likely in trouble and Vasir was making snide comments about the décor. Alexis bit her tongue to keep quiet and continued searching. She was looking at a glass casing of one of Liara's diplomas when she felt Thane approach.

"Dr. T'Soni is a formidable woman, more than capable of caring for herself. She has been hunting the Broker for years and has yet to be caught. She would not fail so closely to her goal," he offered quietly.

Alexis took a deep breath knowing he was right but so damned grateful for the words anyway. Thane knew she blamed herself for what was happening and was reassuring her that it would all work out. He was right too. Liara had grown up a lot in those two years she'd been gone. She had to have faith that Liara could handle herself.

Alexis nodded absently and began examining the room again. She stood before a picture frame of the Normandy SR1. She reached for the picture surprised by it. How had Liara even come to have it? As she touched the frame the picture changed instantly.

"It changed when you touched it," Vasir said from the top of the stairs.

Alexis nodded as she studied the new image. "What is that place," Vasir asked as she neared.

"It's a Prothean dig site," Alexis answered as she gently set the frame down. "Liara did leave a message," she added as she began searching again.

- Chapter 24 -

Alexis went to each of the glass casings around the apartment. After seeing the picture she knew this was Liara's clue. She had left her something somewhere; she just had to find it. She neared one of the last casings and gently felt around. Finally she touched the base and a small drawer with a disk slipped out. Alexis pulled the disk out and inspected it. She wanted to take the disk and examine it herself but she wasn't sure she could get it past Vasir. Plus what mattered was finding Liara and if Vasir could help with that then Alexis would take it. "Vasir I found something," she called out to the Specter.

Vasir rushed over to where Alexis and Thane stood. "Let's see what we've got," Vasir said as she reached for the disk.

Alexis released the disk reluctantly. She really didn't like this woman but she seemed intent on helping. Alexis let out a slow breath and followed behind the Specter. Alexis and her party stood around the video screen as a recorded conversation between Liara and a Salarian replayed. It quickly became obvious this Salarian was an information contact for Liara. The recording blinked off and Vasir turned to face Alexis.

"The Drakon Towers. I know where that is. You can follow me there."

Alexis nodded and followed Vasir out of the building, Thane, Garrus and Tali close behind. Ten minutes later they arrived at the Drakon Towers. Alexis and her party approached the building.

"I don't hear any police chatter," Vasir offered snidely as she joined Alexis. "We must have missed the party," she added.

Alexis was about to make a biting remark when an explosion rocked the trade center. Alexis whipped around and stared up at the flames as they billowed from the building. "Liara's in there," she shouted as she watched debris rain down around them.

"Keela," Tali breathed from beside her.

"They just took out three floors to make sure Liara's dead," Vasir shouted.

Alexis grit her teeth. What

"I'll take my sky car and seal the building off from the top," Vasir shouted as she rushed to her car.

"We'll start down here and work our way up," Alexis replied already moving toward the building.

Alexis and her team began picking through the building. The smell of smoke and char was potent. They reached the elevators and discovered they were non functional. "Vasir, the elevators are down," Alexis informed the Asari. "This was a professional hit," she added moving toward the stairs.

"I doubt T'Soni's contact survived this," Vasir replied.

Alexis gripped her rifle tighter. She could care less about the contact. She cared about finding Liara and Vasir's arrogance was not helping.

Alexis and the team continued to comb through the building slowly moving upwards. They passed debris and casualties everywhere. Alexis entered through a bypassed door and scanned the room. Her gaze froze on what looked like a large case. She approached slowly. As she neared she realized what it was. "A military grade explosive device," she muttered as she continued to move past the bomb to another hallway.

Alexis approached a terminal and tapped a few controls. Liara had signed in not long before. That meant she had been here. Alexis just hoped Liara got out before the building blew. She entered another hallway tentatively. She could hear the commotion up ahead. She flattened her back against the wall and signaled her team to hold. She slowly poked her head around the corner. The moment her head peeked out shots fired. Alexis whipped back just as bullets whizzed by. She growled. Nothing was ever simple. "Vasir, we're pinned down – Merc's – heavily armed," Alexis called over the comm. As bullets took chunks of wall at they hit.

"Say hello to the Shadow Broker's personal army, Commander," came Vasir's snide remark.

Alexis gripped her rifle. When they got out of this she was going to seriously hurt that woman. She let out a slow breath and crouched low. They were going to have to cut through the broker's forces to get to the last place Liara had been. Simple enough she thought as she motioned the team forward. Alexis cocked her rifle and broke cover and fired.

"Head shot," Garrus offered slightly amused as he too began firing.

Alexis and the team continued mowing down broker agents as they advanced. Yes they were fighting heavily armed Mercs but she and her team were pro's. There was no one who would best them, especially when it was their friend's life on the line. Finally they reached the offices they were looking for. Alexis rounded a corner just as a Salarian took a single shot to the head, crumpling to the floor.

"Damn it. If I had just been a few seconds faster I could have stopped it," Vasir commented when Alexis and the team appeared.

Alexis looked from the casual Specter to the dead Salarian at her feet. "Is that Sekat," she asked.

"Must have been," Vasir replied.

Alexis shook her head. "Still no sign of the data Liara talked about. Looks like another dead end."

Vasir walked around the Salarian's corpse casually. "Speaking of which, did you find your friends dead body?"

"You mean this body," Liara asked as she appeared from one of the adjacent rooms.

Alexis blinked as relief flooded her. She stepped forward so glad to see Liara alive, but also aware Liara currently had a weapon trained on Vasir, ready to fire. "Liara, this is Tela Vasir. She's a Specter."

Liara didn't even blink, she simply moved past Alexis for a clear shot. "This is the woman that tried to kill me," Liara growled as she stood her ground glaring at Vasir.

Alexis turned to face Vasir as alarm bells rang in her ears.

"You've had a rough day, so I'll let that pass," Vasir replied arrogantly. "Why don't you put the gun down?"

"I watched you break into my apartment," Liara bit out.

Alexis had heard enough. Vasir had rubbed her the wrong way from the start and she had known Liara long enough to know she didn't lie. She pulled her blaster and trained it on Vasir. "So what you were just using me to find the message," Alexis growled not bothering to hide her annoyance.

Vasir grinned confidently. The woman thought she was holding all the cards. She had five weapons aimed at her and she stood grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Nothing personal Shepard, just needed a little help tracking down Liara," Vasir all but gloated.

Alexis watched the arrogant Asari as she traded barbs with Liara. With every word out of her mouth Alexis' dislike for her inched up another notch. Alexis took in the woman's movement. She felt a twinge of awareness. Crap she thought just as Vasir activated her biotic field.

"You pure blood bitch," Vasir screamed as she shattered the glass window above them.

"This is going to be unpleasant," Alexis muttered knowing they would be showered with glass. An instant later Alexis and the team were engulfed by a powerful biotic barrio, all razor sharp glass shards bouncing off the field harmlessly, but Alexis was seeing red. She broke through the barrier and ran after Vasir. She hated to be lied to, she defiantly hated being used but Vasir had also tried to kill her which was way beyond forgivable. Alexis tackled Vasir as she ran toward an open window sending them both flying. Alexis held on tight. She knew Vasir would use her biotics to break the fall she just had to hold on. Not to mention the woman had really pissed her off. No way she was getting away now.

Alexis continued to struggle as they fell fifty feet to the walk below. Somehow Vasir got the upper hand and shoved Alexis, who went plunging to the ground. Alexis landed hard on her back, knocking the breath out of her lungs. She blinked then scrambled to her feet, just as Liara landed and ran after Vasir. She cursed, grabbed her weapon and followed behind Liara.

- Chapter 25 -

Alexis and the team chased Vasir to the parking lot where Vasir commandeered a sky car. Alexis grit her teeth. This woman was working her last nerve. Liara commandeered a taxi and shouted to Alexis. She rushed over barely holding her agitation in check. Vasir was quickly becoming a pain in her ass but then so was Liara. What the hell had gotten into her? She hadn't even glanced over at Alexis to see if she was okay when she landed. "Tali, Garrus, head to the Normandy and see she's ready just in case this bitch gets away," Alexis growled.

"Right," Garrus replied just before Alexis closed the car door behind Thane.

Alexis pulled into traffic and began to give chase. Alexis could feel the adrenalin flowing, saturating her veins. She was flying high, literally. Vasir Continued to swerve trying to lose them but Alexis could feel her senses sharpen bringing everything into razor sharp focus. She was going to get this bitch or kill her. Either way she sure as hell wasn't going to let her get away.

Their chase was like something out of an old movie. Alexis swerved oncoming traffic, narrowly missing a truck - twice. She could feel the laughter bubbling inside her. Yes she was chasing a fugitive, one who had killed who knew how many, who had tried to kill Liara but damn it this car chase was fun. Liara on the other hand was not happy. She held on with a death grip, side seat driving, shouting panicked commands. Alexis had never seen her in such a state. She was about to point out that tid bit when Vasir slowed unexpectedly and rammed into their car. It was only because Alexis was firing on all cylinders that she reacted quickly, ramming Vasir in the perfect spot, sending the Specter's car hurling to one of the building's roof.

Alexis pulled the car around and followed, landing not far from where Vasir crashed. The moment the car touched down, Liara hopped out and began the chase. Alexis glanced over to Thane who raised a brow. Alexis understood the need to capture Vasir, she wanted her too, but clearly not nearly as much as Liara did.

Alexis and Thane followed Liara closely. Liara was single minded, focused. She wasn't going to let Vasir slip through her fingers. Alexis gripped her rifle. Giving Liara the Shadow Broker's intel was supposed to make this all better, yet Liara was even more obsessed now than before.

Alexis Liara and Thane continued to battle Broker forces. Vasir was determined to escape. She was slowed only by the fact that she was injured. Alexis and the team were slowly gaining. Finally they cornered her in an outdoor café.

Vasir knew she was caught but she wasn't going to give up. Alexis watched the wildness enter her eyes. She was desperate and Alexis just knew she was about to do something stupid. A heartbeat later, Vasir pulled a bystander and pinned a pistol to the woman's head.

Alexis watched Vasir closely, masking the fury bubbling within her. Before Alexis might have considered interrogating the woman and handing her over to the Citadel Council for punishment but Alexis despised bullies and she hated when people used innocents as shields. Oh no, now this woman would die – by her hand.

Liara and Alexis faced off with Vasir. Her eyes were wild, feral. She continued to spout insults, trying to provoke Alexis and Liara but they were pro's, they knew what they had to do and were conscious of the innocent bystander. Alexis looked to the frightened waitress, her face streaming with tears. "We'll get you out of here safely Marina," she offered the woman.

Vasir took that opportunity to begin the insults again but Alexis wasn't buying it and she was quickly losing her patients. "Liara, we'll handle this the usual way," she told Liara, knowing Liara would understand exactly what she meant.

Vasir growled angrily. "Thermal clips on the ground – now. Power cells too," she added.

Alexis rolled her eyes at the woman. "Is that it," she asked Vasir using her most bored tone of voice.

Vasir blinked confused. "What?"

Alexis shrugged absently. "Vasir, I sacrificed hundreds of lives to save the Destiny Ascension. I unleashed the wrath of the Rachnai on the galaxy, so I hope for your sake your plan doesn't hinge on me hesitating to kill a damned hostage."

Vasir swallowed visibly. She was nervous, unsure of herself. "You're bluffing," she argued.

Alexis kept her weapon trained on the Asari, her gaze fixed on the woman's eyes. "Now Liara," she ordered never taking her eyes from Vasir, waiting for her opening, that split second she needed to put a bullet between Vasir's eyes. A heartbeat later, a table came crashing toward Vasir throwing her across the floor and into the fountain. Alexis gave chase. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Thane was helping the bystander to safety. She had known he would. She didn't need to see it to know Thane would always help the innocent. Knowing Marina was cared for she focused again on her target. "As soon as she appears, start shooting," Alexis murmured to Liara. She felt Liara nod beside her. Alexis took a deep breath. Something told her this fight with Vasir was going to anything but easy.

As it turned out defeating Vasir was a royal pain in the ass. Her barrior was powerful. Every time they wheedled her energy level down, Vasir would summon Mec's to keep them occupied while she rested and recharged but Alexis and her team weren't going to give up. Finally her energy ran out. With her barrior gone and her energy completely depleted, Vasir was no match for the three of them.

"Damn it, damn it," Vasir groaned as she collapsed.

Liara wasted no time retrieving the data disk.

"You're dead," Vasir growled. "The Shadow Broker has been in power for decades," she continued trying desperately to intimidate them and failing miserably. "He's stronger than anything you've faced."

Alexis had heard enough. The woman had tried to kill Liara, had used her and had betrayed her oath to the Council. "Is that why you sold out the Council? To work for the Broker?"

Vasir snarled. "You think I betrayed the Council, like Saren?" She coughed, blood seeping from the mouth. "The Broker's give me damned good intel over the years," she continued her voice raspy from pain. "If that saved lives and kept the Citadel safe," she tried to shrug but clearly was too weak. "So if the broker needs a few people to disappear, I'll pay that price without hesitation," she bit out convinced she had done right.

Alexis stared down at the dying woman. She was a specter. She was supposed to protect the innocent. "Specters don't blow up buildings with innocent people," Alexis argued bitterly.

Vasir smiled evilly. "Sure we do," she choked out. "We get our hands dirty so the Council doesn't have to."

Alexis barely suppressed the need to roll her eyes at the sanctimonious Asari.

"Besides, you have any idea what your terrorist friends have done," Vasir accused.

Alexis nodded. She knew what Vasir was trying to do and she wasn't buying it. "I know who they are and what they've done," Alexis replied. She knew Vasir was trying to compare what she had done for the Shadow Broker with what Alexis was doing with Cerberus. Its true Cerberus had a very dark past. Alexis had seen first hand what they were capable of, but right now they were the only ones willing to go against the Collectors. That was why Alexis was allied with them. "It doesn't matter," Alexis added.

Vasir snarled angrily. "All the evil things they've done," she gurgled. Vasir was close to death and she believed in what she had done. "Don't you judge me, don't you…" Vasir was saying when she took her last breath.

Alexis shook her head at the dead Asari. There was no hope for her now. She had believed in her cause to the bitter end.

"What would you like done with her," Thane asked from beside her.

Alexis swallowed. There wasn't much to be done. "Contact the authorities. Let them know she's a Specter. They can take it from there. We've got bigger fish to fry."

Thane inclined his head and moved off to contact the Authorities. Alexis watched him for a moment then turned to find Liara. "Vasir's dead," Alexis said as she entered the room where Liara stood.

"I'm putting the data through to the Normandy computer," Liara replied, still focused on her data pad. "We can be at the Shadow Broker's base in a few hours."

Alexis watched Liara closely. Liara was a close friend, the closest thing to a sister Alexis had ever had. She had been with Liara through thick and thin, yet she barely recognized the woman before her now. Could it all be worry for her captured friend? "We'll get Feron out of there Liara. I promise," Alexis offered trying to give her hope – comfort.

"I know. You're here to help, like always," Liara replied quietly.

Alexis blinked, surprised by the comment. "That's not a good thing," she asked.

"When we first met on Therum you saved me from the geth. You fought a Krogan Battle master while I cowered," Liara replied bitterly. "Now you're doing it again and I'm still leaning on to you for help," she added.

Alexis approached Liara. She could see the exhaustion in Liara's face, the doubt in her tense stance. "That's what friends do Liara," Alexis offered quietly.

Liara let out a slow breath then lifted her data pad again. "I can get us there based on Sekat's data," she began again. She was trying to focus on work before all the rest drowned her. "With luck they won't notice until it's too late," she added absently.

Alexis blinked once again surprised. "That's a little cold. The Broker agents have killed innocent people," she argued still unable to believe this new ruthlessness in her friend.

"You know what I mean," Liara answered off handedly.

Alexis felt her hackles rise. "Do I," she bit out. "When I hit the ground back at the trade center you went after Vasir without a backwards look."

"A little fall wasn't going to kill you," Liara answered blithely.

Alexis shook her head as Liara continued to argue her case.

"But from here on out, things will be simple. Get in, get Feron, get out. And kill anyone who tried to stop us," she finished

Alexis let out a slow breath of disbelief. "That's it?"

"That's it," Liara answered dismissively.

Alexis almost gaped at her. This wasn't the Liara she knew. Who was this woman? "Will you just stop for a second? We'll be jumping several light years, there's time to talk," Alexis argued trying to get Liara to take a breath, to just talk to her.

Liara turned to Alexis looking exasperated, impatient. "About what," she asked calmly though Alexis cold hear the underlying annoyance.

"You haven't been the same since I came back Liara."

"What do you want me to say Alex, that I mourned you," Liara offered quietly.

Alexis swallowed. Liara had used her nickname. She hadn't called her that since before the Normandy SR1 was destroyed. Liara continued her tone hardening, her determination asserting itself once again. Alexis let out a slow breath. Liara was consumed with the need to save Feron. It's all she wanted, all she could focus on. Alexis quickly realized there was no point arguing further. Right now all she could do was help Liara get her friend back, then maybe Liara could let some of this obsession go, maybe go back to her old self. Alexis could only hope. "Okay let's go," she offered resigned.

- Chapter 26 -

Three hours later Alexis, Liara and Thane were close. Alexis glanced down at her rifle. It was her favorite rifle. Her aim was always true with this rifle. She never missed. She often thought of it as her lucky rifle. She was going to need some of that luck today. They were headed to a planet she had never heard of, with an atmosphere deadly to any and all, to rescue someone they didn't even know was still alive from the fortress of the most infamous individual in the Galaxy. She let out a slow breath. Yeah they were going to need a little luck.

The shuttle touched down and the team hopped onto the Brokers ship. Alexis took in the scene. The storm surrounding the ship emanating from the planet was fierce. Alexis silently thanked the creator of magnetic boots. They were the only thing keeping her from being spaced - again. Alexis stifled a shiver of unease. The team slowly began moving, searching for an entrance, trying not to get fried by the multitude of lightning strikes all around. Shit, Alexis thought. They were defiantly going to need that luck.

Thane followed closely behind Alexis and Liara. This mission was beyond hazardous and he wasn't entirely convinced it was one they should peruse but clearly his input was not required. Yes he had advised Alexis to offer the information to Liara initially. Yes he had told Alexis they would help Liara find her friend or avenge him, but now he was rethinking his words.

Chasing down the Shadow Broker was almost certainly a death sentence as Dr. T'Soni had so recently learned. But the Broker had done too much damage. Thane of all people knew how ruthless and uncaring the Broker was. How many times had he cursed the unknown being that hid in the shadows, always untouchable, playing at God? Thane wanted the Broker dead or out of business at the very least but storming the Broker's strong hold? He had been hesitant when they grew close to the Broker and he realized what they would be required to do. It wasn't that he was afraid. He knew his abilities, what he was capable of but he feared for Alexis, for his Siha. She had greater battles to wage. This little side trip of theirs could go wrong at any moment. Where would that leave their battle with the Collectors? How would they continue without Alexis? She was the catalyst that brought them all together – kept them together.

Thane refocused on the two women ahead of him as they continued to trade playful barbs. He snorted quietly. Alexis was deeply attached to Dr. T'Soni. Where as she was support for Tali and a source of morality for Garrus, she was strength for Liara. Alexis was whatever her people needed her to be. A sense of pride filled his being. She was all those things and she was his. He was humbled that this powerful, strong, tenacious, beautiful soul was bound to him. Thane gripped his rifle. This mission to kill the Shadow Broker could prove to be suicidal but he would do all in his power to help Alexis succeed, for Liara, for her friend, because it was what Alexis wanted and his sole purpose in life was to make his Siha happy.

Alexis almost let out a relieved breath when they reached a door that would allow them entrance to the Broker's ship. Finding the damned hatch had been fun in a coat your body in honey and roll on a red anthill kind of way. She had lost count of how many lightning strikes had narrowly missed her.

Liara got the hatch open and they entered quickly. Her sight adjusted quickly to the darkened interior to find Liara's friend, Feron strapped to a table, medical equipment all around. Liara rushed to Feron's side Alexis and Thane following close behind. Liara was visibly relieved to find Feron alive, though the relief lasted all of a heartbeat when it became clear Feron had been kept strapped to that table since his capture, more than two years ago. And because the Broker was not only heartless but sadistic too, Feron's table was rigged to send electric shocks to his system at any given moment. And should the shocks be just a bit too much for his body to handle, well that's where the medical equipment kicked in making sure Feron didn't "expire," as Liara put it.

"We'll be back for you Feron," Liara offered quietly as they prepared to leave in search of the Broker.

"I'll try not to go anywhere," Feron groaned.

Alexis snorted. She had to appreciate his fortitude. Alexis and the team made their way down the darkened hallway headed to the operations center where they could shut down the power to free Feron. It was also where they knew they would find the Broker. They battled Broker forces as they went. The bastards were resistant but nothing was going to get in their way. Feron was alive and they were mere meters from their goal. The Broker would die – today – there was just no other outcome Alexis would accept.

The last of the Merc's hit the ground, a well placed shot shattering his helmet, sending grey matter all over the bulkhead. Alexis pulled out her semi automatic for close combat and pushed into the room.

"Here for the Drell," a deep ominous voice rang out. The sound reverberated through the cavernous room. "Reckless even for you Commander," the voice continued.

"That bomb on Illium wasn't exactly subtle," Alexis answered, her gaze scanning the room for any other hostiles.

"Extreme but necessary," the Broker answered.

Alexis pinpointed his location. The bastard hadn't even moved. The voice was coming from the same location, the center of the room.

"No it wasn't," Liara argued as they inched toward the Broker's location, weapons drawn, finger's twitching on their triggers. "And neither was keeping Feron for two years," Liara called bitterly.

"Dr. T'Soni, your interference caused all this. Feron betrayed me when he handed you Shepard's body. The Drell is simply paying the price," The Broker remarked casually.

Alexis grit her teeth. This bastard was beyond arrogant. He needed to be taken down a few notches. "Someone was bound to come after you for working with the Collectors," Alexis offered calmly, assessing the hulking figure before her for weaknesses.

"It was a mutually beneficial partnership. Your arrival is convenient. The Collector's offer still stands."

"Be smart, let Feron walk out with us," Alexis answered refusing to rise to his bait.

"You won't be walking out at all," The Broker replied simply.

"You're awfully confidant for someone with nowhere to run," Liara replied.

"You travel with interesting friends Dr. T'Soni. Thane Krios, have you come for revenge? Surely you understand it was nothing more than business. I do believe you should thank me instead. Your situation has greatly improved, trading up as you did. Commander Shepard would not have fallen victim so easily as your dearly departed wife, though it matters little now. You chose to come to my domain and none who do survive. I will be sure to offer Kolyat condolences," the Broker taunted.

Alexis saw red. The Shadow Broker was an arrogant, sadistic bastard. Taunting Thane with his dead wife was lower than low. She could just imagine the pain those taunts caused Thane.

"You're not laying a hand on anyone," Liara growled.

The broker moved with amazing speed. One moment they were standing facing the bastard, the next his enormous desk came flying at them. Liara and Alexis barely avoided the flying piece of furniture, Thane wasn't so lucky. Alexis watched as he was knocked back several feet, landing hard. He lay still. Alexis felt her heart sink as fear gripped her. She wanted to run to check on him to make sure he was still breathing but years of training kicked in. Her ears roared with the fury that coursed through her. She had no idea if Thane was alive or dead but one thing was certain, the Shadow Broker would not survive this encounter. Alexis dived for cover just as the Broker opened fire. Alexis broke cover and fired her rifle. Several high impact shots raced toward their target yet bounced off harmlessly.

"His shields are kinetically sensitive. Our bullets are bouncing off," Liara growled from beside her.

Alexis glanced over at Thane's motionless body. This battle had to end soon. She had to get to him. She let out a slow calming breath. Her chest ached with the need to go to Thane but every instinct within her was crying out for the Broker's head – on a pike preferably. "Then we do this the hard way," she offered chillingly as an overwhelming calm seeped through her.

Liara and Alexis continued to battle the Broker, firing shot after shot. Alexis glanced over at Liara who nodded. Liara opened fire, riddling the Broker's shield with bullets. The bullets weren't penetrating but they did drain some energy, enough that the Broker would drop the Barrier for a few moments to recharge.

It was during one of these moments that Alexis attacked. She charged the Broker landing a biotically charged punch to the hulking beast causing him to stagger back a step. Alexis continued pummeling until the Broker swiped a massive arm at her. She ducked, narrowly avoiding the blow, diving toward cover. She took a deep breath and broke cover and began firing, draining the Broker's barrier. As soon as it dropped she raced toward the beast for another round of pummeling. Alexis dived for cover again landing right beside Liara.

"Alex, I have an idea," Liara offered quietly sounding winded. Alexis could relate. She was in amazing shape but even she would run out of energy eventually. She listened intently to Liara's plan. It was a long shot but it was a chance, one they had to take. She nodded once. "Ready," she asked Liara as she peeked around the corner to the Broker who stood in the center of his chamber arrogantly, completely confidant in his power, his domain.

Liara whispered an affirmative. Alexis took a deep breath and broke cover, showering the Broker with bullets as she went. Alexis charged toward the beast. Just as she got close she dove beneath him, momentarily confusing him. He turned to follow as she rolled beneath him. A heartbeat later shattering rang out directly above them. Alexis scrambled out of the way as liquid rained down from above. She turned just in time to see the Broker showered with liquid, overwhelming his barrier. The liquid overcharged the barrier, electrocuting the enormous beast. The Broker howled as the electrical charge fried him from the inside out, then he collapsed, gurgling one last time. The hulking creature lay motionless, dead.

Alexis let out a slow breath. Liara rushed over to her side panting. She reached a hand to help Alexis up. Alexis stood and nodded to let her know she was okay then quickly turned to check on Thane as his health surged to the forefront of her mind. Alexis collapsed beside Thane's motionless body. She reached out a hand to his face caressing him gently. She heaved a sigh of relief when she felt the warmth of his skin. She continued to check for injuries as he came round. Thane blinked up at her. Alexis smiled as relief flowed through her. "Welcome back," she whispered thickly as her relief and joy chocked her.

"The Broker," he croaked.

"Dead," she replied as she helped him sit.

Thane and Alexis glanced at the door as a form appeared.

"Goddess of Oceans," Feron breathed, shock clear on his face. "It's you – how?"

Alexis was happy for Liara. She had finally achieved her goal. Her greatest enemy was dead and she had saved her friend. It was all happening as she had always wanted except she looked as though she was about to fall apart. Alexis glanced at Thane who nodded.

"Go," he said quietly as he climbed to his feet. "I will accompany Feron," he added as he made his way to the exit where Feron had disappeared.

Alexis swallowed. When she had seen Thane hit by the desk her heart had almost exploded. She had never felt that level of fear in her life. It was a lifetime of training that had kept her focused. Now all she wanted to do was hold him close, to feel his rhythmic breathing, to know he was alive, but they still had work to do. She inclined her head to him then turned to Liara who was going over the Broker's computer.

"The terminal is completely free of safeguards. It was almost like he never expected anyone to ever reach him."

Alexis frowned at her tone of voice. Liara was detached – overwhelmed. "Are you sure this is what you want Liara?"

Liara stood stiffly then nodded curtly. "Yes," she answered simply.

Alexis reached up and squeezed her shoulder offering support.

"It's over Alex. After two years, it's finally over," Liara said brokenly.

Alexis turned Liara and pulled her into her arms holding her tightly. "Yes Liara, it's finally over," she replied quietly.

Liara watched as Alexis and Thane boarded the waiting shuttle. She felt Feron come and stand beside her.

"They are mated," he said simply.

Liara swallowed. "So it would seem."

"His actions surprise me. I find it difficult to believe he would peruse her," he added.

Liara turned to look at Feron. "Commander Shepard is a hard woman to ignore."

Feron turned to face her. "I am sure she is but he is dying. They will have little time together before they are parted forever."

Liara's heart sank. She turned back to the departing shuttle. Thane was dying? Alexis clearly cared for him deeply. She didn't want to see her friend suffer the pain of loss as she had. She had to do something. She clinched her fists and made her way back to the office, determined to find a way to save Shepard's love.

- Chapter 27 -

Alexis stood in the shuttle holding onto the overhead handle with a death grip, she had no choice. She couldn't possibly sit with the adrenalin coursing through her. She was still riding high on the effects of the battle. They had taken out the infamous Shadow Broker, the bastard that had caused countless deaths and destruction across the known galaxy. The Shadow Broker was dead and Liara was now free from her obsession. She had been able to free her friend Feron from captivity in the process, and lest we forget she had assumed the role of the Shadow Broker herself.

The information Liara would gain from her new role would be invaluable. Yes it was all over. Thanks to a little help from Cerberus, Liara was taken care of and it had all turned out for the best, yet Alexis couldn't seem to control her overactive nerves. She couldn't calm down or relax. At the moment she wanted one thing, only one thing and it was the one thing she couldn't have.

She glanced over at Thane who sat, his eyes closed, silently meditating. She stifled a groan as her body continued to burn out of control. More than anything she wanted to strip him down and feast on him. She had yet to taste him though her mouth watered in anticipation. She was hot, aching in need and only he could make it better. She wanted him so much she was almost panting, which was why she was standing as far from him as she could possibly get. They were in the shuttle on their way back to the Normandy. They had neither the privacy nor time to do anything, so here she stood gripping the handle so tightly her hand had begun to cramp. She almost growled in frustration. Would they never reach the ship, she thought miserably.

Several torturous minutes later the shuttle finally docked. Alexis let out a slow calming breath, slowly regaining control over her over heated body. She needed a shower, a long, cold shower.

"Commander, the Illusive Man wants to speak with you as soon as you arrive," Joker informed her through the comm.

She stifled a whimper of frustration. Between the sexual tension and the stress of the mission she was going to go stark raving mad. She swallowed. "Understood," she responded as she hopped down from the shuttle. She was pulling off her rifle from her back as she entered the elevator. Thane entered directly behind her. She took a few steps away from him still needing to put space between them. He arched a curious brow at her. She gave him a tight smile as she moved further into the corner trying to get as far from him as she could get. She had driven some of the tension back but the moment he looked at her it had all come raging back to the forefront.

The elevator lifted to deck three and stopped. The doors opened for him. Thane stood motionless for a moment then turned to look at her. "I will be in my room – waiting – for when you complete your business with the Illusive Man."

Her breathing seized. The words had been simple and said blandly but there was no mistaking the heat in his eyes. Thane was a master of control, yet at the moment she could see the desire clearly. She nodded. "I won't be long," she replied huskily.

Thane's eyes darkened to obsidian at the sound of her tone. He inclined his head to her once then left the lift. The doors slid closed behind him. Alexis collapsed against the wall and groaned. Now she just had to hold it together for her chat with the Illusive Man. It was a damned good thing those meetings always took place through holo communication. He would most defiantly pick up on her anxiety if he got a good look at her.

The elevator stopped on deck two. Alexis let out a slow clam breath just as the doors opened. She had to focus. She had business to take care of but then… She hid a wicked grin, then it was all about the pleasure. She bit her lip thinking of her lover as she rushed to the briefing room.

Thane stood in the life support room focused on the pulsing drive core. He counted the pulses. He counted the space between the pulses. He analyzed the sound the core made as each pulse radiated through the room. He was doing anything and everything to keep his mind engaged. He had tried to meditate when he had first arrived yet the memories of Alexis naked and moaning his name kept pulling him in. He wanted to lose himself in those memories but he wanted to make new ones with her more. His desire for her raged within him. He had wanted her back on the shuttle. He had been glad she had chosen to keep her distance. Had she said a single word or even a simple brush of her against him would have been his undoing and he would have taken her then and there.

He was fortunate at least one of them had enough self preservation to prevent that from happening. He had focused on his heartbeat the entire trip back trying desperately to ignore the alluring woman standing within arm's reach. He had somehow survived. He had wanted to drag her back here to bury himself inside her, to be a part of her, to make her scream his name, but it would seem their lives were not their own. He scowled bitterly. Would there ever come a time when they could be together without duty rearing its ugly head?

His door swished opened and he turned instantly. He didn't need to see to know who it was. His senses went on overdrive when she was in close proximity and at the moment they were straining to claim her. Alexis stared at him for a moment from across the room. The door closed silently behind her, yet she continued to simply stare. He watched her closely. He could see her erratic breathing, the heightened color of her face. He knew her body would be hot to the touch and he ached to have that naked heat flush against his own. Her tongue slipped out to lick her lips. He barely stifled a groan as he imagined that tongue along every inch of him.

"Edi, seal the room, engage privacy mode," Alexis ordered, her voice thick with desire.

It was all Thane could tolerate. He stalked forward just as Edi responded to her command. He wrapped her in his arms and pushed her up against the door kissing her hard. He needed her, needed to be a part of her, inside her. He needed them to feel as one and then he wanted to feel her explode around him over and over again.

Alexis latched the last clasp on her uniform and glanced over at Thane as he lounged on his cot watching her, a lazy smile on his lips. She grinned. "I _really_ needed that," she purred as she leaned over and licked his lips.

Thane wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. "It would be my wish that it always be thus between us Siha," he whispered as he began nibbling along her neck.

Alexis moaned softly. "That would be my wish too but not just yet," she added gently pushing from him.

Thane looked into her eyes and arched a curious brow.

"The Illusive Man wants us to go for the dead Reaper. We have a few hours to catch a quick nap en route but no time for much more. I should be double checking gear now and getting some rest but I really had to see you."

Thane cupped her face and kissed her gently. "Go then Siha – rest. I will see you in a few hours for the mission."

Alexis closed her eyes not wanting to leave. She was finding it more and more difficult to be apart from him but she really needed to get some sleep. She opened her eyes and kissed him gently. "After we get back from the Reaper I'll be free for the night. Dinner in my cabin?"

Thane smirked wickedly, "certainly. Dinner, among other things."

She grinned. Good God how she adored this man. She gave him another quick kiss then stood. "I'd better go before I never leave."

He gave her a sly smile but remained silent. She shook her head at him then left his side, headed back to her cabin and hopefully a few hours of shut eye.

- Chapter 28 -

Alexis rushed from the armory to the cockpit as the Normandy shook violently. She was barely able to keep her footing as she stumbled into the cockpit.

"What's with all the chop, Joker," she asked as she gripped the back of his seat to stay upright.

"I'm doing the best I can. The winds are gusting to 500kps," he responded as he frantically tapped virtual controls, attempting to keep the Normandy flying.

Alexis spread her legs wide and held onto Joker's pilot seat, doing what she could not to fall flat on her ass.

"There's a second ship alongside the Reaper. It's not transmitting an IFF, but the ladar paints its silhouette as geth," Joker offered his voice raised as the winds outside the ship continued to toss the Normandy about.

"I guess we know why the science team stopped reporting in," Alexis added absently. A geth ship meant the likelihood of survivors was slim. She scowled. This was supposed to be a derelict Reaper. It was falling into a dying star for crying out loud. Why the hell was there geth here? And how the hell did they even know about the Reaper? A moment later the turbulence stopped suddenly, allowing the Normandy to move through space effortlessly. "What just happened," Alexis asked as she straightened.

"The Reaper's mass effect field is still active. We just passed through its envelope."

Alexis glanced out the window at the Reaper. It was a black monstrosity, surrounded by the glowing orange light of the brown dwarf star. It was ominous even in death.

"Eye of the storm huh," Joker offered dryly.

Alexis took one last look out the window at the Reaper. "Indeed," she replied absently as she left the cockpit to wait for her team at the airlock.

After a final briefing, Alexis and the team boarded the dead Reaper. Weapons drawn she glanced around. The eerie atmosphere sent a chill along her spine. The last time she had been this close to one of these synthetic beasts had been on the Citadel before she had died. Sovereign, that Reaper had been called. It had been trying to destroy all in its path to the Citadel to access a conduit to dark space thereby allowing the Reaper armada to invade the known universe. She, the Normandy SR1 and two entire fleets had fought the advanced being. They had destroyed the beast – barely. It had been a defining moment in her life. She had wondered if she would ever top the experience of that particular battle. A year and a whole lot of crap later she was discovering not only would she top it, she would far surpass it.

"Exploring an abandoned area, expecting something mechanical and nasty to jump out at any moment. Just like old times," Garrus murmured dryly.

Alexis snorted quietly. She had been consumed by memories. Some of them trying to damage her focus but she could always count on Garrus to put it all in perspective again. This Reaper wasn't Sovereign but like Sovereign it was dead and she had a mission to complete.

Alexis and the team moved through the ship searching for survivors but they continued to only encounter silence. They checked terminals for any clues as to what might have happened to the scientists. They found a few personal entries with disturbing logs of the crew, their apprehension of being on the dead Reaper, some even documenting odd behavior in their fellow team members. Alexis stood at one of the terminals when the ground beneath her feet shook violently. "What just happened," she asked through the comm.

"The Reaper just threw up a kinetic barrier. We can't get to you from here," Joker informed them.

"We're trapped," Thane offered calmly. "How disquieting."

Alexis wanted to smirk. Thane had a dry sense of humor as Garrus did. Those two always had a way of making her smile, even in the creepy silence of their current location. "The Normandy has guns, use them," she offered refocusing.

"Normandy's guns have insufficient firepower against a kinetic barrier," Edi offered.

Alexis wanted to growl. She was quickly learning if anything bad could happen it usually always did. Even more frustrating, they had barely arrived. Nothing was ever simple, she thought annoyed.

"Shepard, a kinetic barrier can only be produced by a mass effect generator. That is true of any ship, even a Reaper."

Alexis stared at the ground waiting for Edi to continue. The ship's AI could be long winded sometimes but it wouldn't offer this tid bit of information unless there was a suggestion at some point in its recitation.

"At the moment of activation, I detected a heat spike in what is likely the wrecks mass effect core. Sending the coordinates now," Edi continued.

And there was the solution Alexis thought.

"Be advised, this core is also maintaining the Reapers altitude," Edi added.

Alexis almost rolled her eyes. "So when we take down the barriers to escape, the wreck falls into the planet core."

"And that means everyone dies. Yeah, I got it," Joker added.

Alexis shook her head at his sarcastic comment. "We'll make a sweep of the ship for survivors and research data. Then we knock this ugly piece of crap out of the sky," she informed them. "Be ready to pick us up. Being crushed in the heart of a brown dwarf is not on today's agenda," she continued as she pulled her rifle from her back. It wasn't on today's agenda or on any agenda in the foreseeable future, she thought as she began to move through the ship again.

"Aye aye, Commander – good hunting," Joker responded.

Alexis continued to move through the dead reaper, painfully aware of the silence. An entire team had been sent to research this wreck, yet they hadn't encountered a living soul. As they battled through husks her stomach sank. They hadn't encountered any of the science team but they were fighting through plenty of husks which meant the team had been transformed into these monstrosities.

"I wondered if the technology to make husks came from the Geth or Sovereign," Thane commented.

Alexis clinched her teeth. She had long suspected the technology came from Sovereign. Their mission to Horizon had proved beyond a doubt that it came from the Reapers. The science team had been indoctrinated and then converted to these mindless shuffling husks. She shook her head as her indignation grew.

"Sniper," Garrus shouted as shots rang out.

Alexis crouched behind cover as a husk fell back dead, a clean shot to its head.

"I couldn't see the shooter," Garrus said as he came to crouch beside her. "A Survivor of the science team," he asked.

Alexis shook her head and pushed from cover. "Stay sharp," she instructed and continued to move forward.

- Chapter 29 -

Alexis and the team continued to move through the Reaper, collecting data as they went. It seemed the Reaper was overrun by husks. They had also encountered an abomination along the way. They came across an open area. After they cleared the enemy she glanced around. Something caught her eye at the far end of the platform. Alexis clinched her teeth in fury as she neared.

"We're seen these before Shepard. Dragon's teeth your people call them," Garrus offered quietly. "The geth used them on Eden Prime."

Alexis gripped her rifle tightly. She remembered the torture devices. She had been front and center when one of the colonists had been laid on his back on that thing. The colonist had been dazed and confused as to what was happening. She could still remember the agonized scream from the colonist as the spike tore through his back lifting his body high in the air, impaling him, slowly converting him into something atrocious – inhuman.

"There are tales of such things among my people. Devices buried on distant worlds that turn the finders into abominations," Thane added his tone distant – almost horrified.

"See how this room is arranged," she asked as she took in the scene. "They treated this thing like some sort of alter," she continued not able to keep the disgust from her tone.

"It does look like that but why would they want this to happen," Garrus asked.

Alexis let out a slow breath trying to calm the rage coursing through her. "You heard the logs. They were seeing things – hearing things. The science team was being indoctrinated." She shook her head and turned her back on the disturbing image of the scientists impaled on spikes. "We can't help these people now but we won't let these machines use their corpses like this," she said not bothering to hide the fury in her tone.

"Agreed," Thane added firmly.

The team continued to move forward. Alexis increased her pace. She wanted to get the IFF they had come for and then destroy this beast they were in. The Reaper wasn't just an abomination, it had killed the entire science team and was now using their corpses for its own purpose. This thing was pure evil and she wanted to send it back to the hell it came from.

Alexis entered another room and motioned for the team to spread out and continue to search for clues and reports. She heard the bullets whiz past her, then the sniper shots. Seconds later she heard the thud of bodies landing hard beside her. She turned to see two dead husks beside her. She whipped around, her rifle trained in the direction the shots had come from. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the geth standing before her.

"Shepard Commander," it said its tone modulated – synthetic.

"The geth was the sniper. I thought geth didn't speak," Thane asked from beside her. The moment he heard the shots he had raced to her side, his sniper rifle poised, ready to kill the shooter if it fired another shot.

"Since when do geth operate alone," Garrus asked from her other side. He and Thane had flanked her to protect her. "They get smarter the more of them there are," he added.

Alexis shook her head at a loss. She had no idea what was going on, why this geth was alone, how it was speaking, addressing her personally. "We have a job to do," she ordered as she began moving toward the core again. The geth wasn't the mission, the IFF was. They needed to find that thing and get the hell of this cursed wreck.

The team fought through husks and abominations. The numbers seemed to increase the closer to the core they became. It was almost like they were trying to protect it. Finally they reached a locked door. Alexis quickly bypassed the controls. The door led to a short corridor with another locked door at the far end. They made their way through the corridor and found a terminal at the end to it. Alexis taped a few controls and discovered the IFF they had come for.

"So the Cerberus team did discover it," Thane commented as he stared down at the terminal. "But where are they now?"

Alexis swallowed. They were they beasts they had been mowing down as they made their way to the core she thought sadly.

Thane sensed her thoughts and changed the subject. "All we need to do now is destroy the mass effect core."

"Then we get off this ship fast," Garrus added emphatically.

"Right," she added as she turned to the last locked door and began the bypass. The digital red lock indicator began to blink as the bypass registered. The intercom began blaring instructions about decompression and safety. The door swished open to a cavernous room. The Reapers drive core pulsed with power at the center of the room. Below the giant drive core was a terminal, the geth from before, working frantically. Alexis watched as the geth moved its mechanical fingers across the terminal controls, tendrils of electricity emanating from its fingers. Husks swarmed around the geth but it sensed them coming. In the blink of an eye it turned and blasted the husks then turned back to the terminal.

Alexis crouched and began to move into the room, shooting husks as they began to advance. She had no idea what the hell this geth was doing here but she wasn't going to wait around and find out. She had what she came for. It was time to destroy the core and get the hell out. She was about to move down one of the ramps when she saw a swarm of husks move toward the geth, overwhelming it. The geth took several hits then crumpled to the ground. She shook her head. She would have liked to get some information for it before it was destroyed. That was unlikely now. She faced Thane and Garrus. "Keep a safe distance. I'll blast the core with the Cain," she instructed.

A chorus of understood's rang out as she moved down the ramp and took aim. Her heart beat frantically as the Cain charged. The husks had spotted her and began to shuffle toward her. Several torturous moments later the Cain fired. As its nuclear shot rocketed toward its target, Alexis sent an overload blast toward the advancing husks. The Cain's shot blasted the core, destroying it in the same moment her overload ripped through the oncoming husks. Alexis strapped the Cain to her back and pulled her rifle forward. They had destroyed the core but they were still being overrun by husks. She moved toward the terminal and the fallen geth, shooting husks as she went.

"Shepard – that geth. I think we should bring it," Thane shouted as he rushed to her side. "Its behavior was – strange."

"Leave it," Garrus shouted over rifle shots. "We have enough trouble."

Alexis shot another oncoming husk tearing it in two. She glanced around for more targets but there seemed to be a small respite. She let out a slow breath and glanced down at the geth. "Tali said no one has ever captured a geth intact," she offered as she studied the geth. Her gaze stuck on the machines chassis. She narrowed her eyes as she realized it had a piece of N7 armor attached to its body.

"You know the risks," Garrus continued. "That's all I'm going to say."

He was right of course. The geth were synthetic, mechanical. They were all linked together like a computer and replicated like a virus. If she took this thing on board the Normandy it could infest the ships systems and replicate itself – possibly destroy the ship from the inside out. It was a risk but the intel they could gain would be invaluable and she was damned curious why it had addressed her by name and was wearing a piece of N7 armor.

The ship tilted violently yanking her back to the present. "There's no time for debate," she shouted over the growing sounds of metal being crushed. "Move out," she ordered as she reached down to grab the geth. Garrus reached down and grabbed the geth to help as Thane provided cover fire.

Aleix could feel the increased gravity as the Reaper was pulled into the dwarf star. If they didn't escape soon they would be caught in the star's gravity well. Feeling the urgency she picked up her pace and ran toward the Normandy. She almost let out a relieved breath when she saw the ship within sight. "Go," she shouted as she and Garrus tossed the geth toward the ship. Garrus followed close behind. Thane fired one final shot and also jumped. Seeing Thane jumping to safety Alexis took a flying leap toward the ship. She floated through the air, the eerie orange glow of the dwarf star surrounding her. Her breathing stopped as she sailed across open space toward safety. A heartbeat later she landed. "We're clear. Go," she shouted.

The airlock whished closed. An instant later she felt the ship pull away from the reaper, away from the dying star and into safe space.

"Well that was fun," Garrus muttered as he pulled his rifle off his back and began to make his way toward the armory.

"Indeed," Alexis murmured to no one in particular as she stared down at the unmoving geth. Miranda and Jacob joined her at the air lock moments later. Before they could speak she held up a hand.

"Take care of this thing. I'll see you in the briefing room in ten minutes," she instructed as she too moved to the armory.

- Chapter 30 -

Alexis stood before her locker replacing her weapons. She would need to clean them later she mused as she replaced her rifle. She felt a twinge of awareness and knew Thane had joined her in the armory. She glanced up. She had been so consumed by the geth she had forgotten about him. He had obviously noticed because he sought her out. Thane always kept his weapons close, he didn't use the armory. She swallowed the guilt. It was strange how Thane could completely consume her thoughts one moment, then go completely forgotten the next. The realization made her feel guilty. If she loved him, shouldn't he be front and center always?

"Give me the weapons, Siha. I will clean them for you while you conduct your debriefing," Thane offered quietly.

Alexis looked at him and blinked. "You don't have to do that Thane," she replied surprised by his offer.

Thane stared into her eyes for a moment. She tried to read his thoughts but all she saw was complete calm.

"The weapons must be cleaned. Better I do it, rather than have you waste the time later. We were to have dinner if you recall," he answered as he moved closer and reached for the cleaning supplies.

Alexis swallowed. She had forgotten. The situation with the geth had her completely consumed. "I'm sorry Thane. I suppose I'm just…"

"No need to apologize, Siha," he offered quietly cutting her off. "You have duties you must attend to. Let me do this for you so you need not concern yourself with it."

Alexis looked into Thane's warm gaze. Her face softened. She had always been alone, depending on only herself. Sure, out on a mission she had her team as back up but once back on the ship she was on her own, but not anymore. Now she had Thane, her lover, her partner and he seemed more than willing to take some of the burden for her. She was eternally grateful for him. She pulled him forward and kissed him tenderly, not caring who else might see. She loved this man and if her crew didn't already know, they would find out soon enough because she wasn't going to hide her feelings for him any longer.

She broke the kiss and caressed his face gently. "Thank you," she whispered so very grateful for him.

Thane took her hand from his face and kissed it softly. "Go. I will see to your weapons. I will await you in your cabin," he offered quietly.

Alexis squeezed his hand then let go and moved off, headed to the briefing room and her meeting with Miranda and Jacob.

"I think we should discuss the unique piece of salvage we recovered," Miranda began the moment Alexis entered the room.

There was a 3d rendering of the geth projected above the briefing room table. Alexis studied the image as Miranda continued. "For now we've stored it in Edi's AI core. We need better equipment to fight the Reapers. An intact geth would be invaluable to Cerberus' cyber weapons division."

Alexis almost rolled her eyes. Jack was right about Miranda. A bigger Cerberus cheerleader there couldn't possibly be. Alexis hadn't brought the geth aboard to just hand it over to Cerberus. She'd get her answers first.

"We'll have to disagree on that ma'am," Jacob replied tightly. "I saw enough of these things on Eden Prime. Space it."

Alexis barely suppressed a wince. She had also seen plenty on Eden Prime and on Feros and Ilos and a dozen other worlds. She was painfully aware of what the geth was capable of but this one was different. She wasn't sure how she knew, she just did. This geth wasn't like the others.

"Cerberus has a long standing cash bounty for an intact geth. I assure you the reward is significant," Miranda offered trying a new tactic.

Alexis continued to study the image. She didn't care about Cerberus' cyber weapons division or their cash bounty. What she wanted was answers. "I've killed hundreds of these things but I've never tried to talk to one," she said as she leaned forward focused on the piece of armor attached to its body. "This thing tried to communicate with us. Hell it probably saved our lives," she continued remembering the well placed sniper shots. "Why?"

"Reactivating the geth is a risk. If you do so it should be for humanities best interest, not your curiosity," Miranda argued.

Alexis stood back and crossed her arms, silently counting to ten. Miranda's single minded focus often tried her patients. She knew what she was doing and the second guessing often grated on her nerves.

"I still think our best interests involve an airlock," Jacob offered snidely.

Alexis wanted to shake her head at the stubbornness of these two. "I'm not deciding one way or the other until I know what we've got here. I want to start it up – interrogate it."

Miranda and Jacob continued to argue. Alexis was done listening to their bickering. She was Commander. They would do as she ordered. "Thank you," she broke in and faced each, "both of you, for your recommendations. I've made my decision."

"Tali's going to freak when she hears about this," Jacob muttered as he activated his omni-tool.

Alexis let out a slow breath. Tali would defiantly have an opinion, she just wasn't sure if it would be positive or negative.

"So what about this Reaper IFF," Jacob asked.

- Chapter 31 -

Several hours later Alexis entered her cabin. She unlatched her uniform and rubbed the back of her neck to alleviate some of the tension. After the discussion about the IFF, Alexis had decided to go down to the geth and get the answers she wanted. She shook her head as she continued into the cabin. She had sought answers. She had gotten way more than she had bargained for. She descended the few steps to the cabin's main room and found Thane sitting quietly reading. He glanced up when she appeared.

"You were longer than I had anticipated. I fear the food is likely cold," he offered as he set his book aside. He sat forward and lifted the lid off the food tray for her.

Alexis frowned and moved to a seat across from him. "I'm sorry Thane. After the briefing I went to activate Legion," she answered. She leaned forward and grabbed a slice of meat to nibble on. The truth was she wasn't very hungry. Too much had happened in too short a time.

"Who is Legion," Thane asked breaking into her thoughts.

Alexis stared blankly ahead. Who was Legion indeed or rather what was he – it. She shook her head. "Legion is the geth," she answered. "After the briefing I went to activate it."

"And you have chosen to name it Legion?"

Alexis snorted softly. "Not me, it."

Thane frowned. "I am afraid I am not following Siha."

Alexis smirked. Yes she probably wasn't making much sense. The whole encounter with Legion had been a lot to take in. "The geth named itself. When we spoke I asked its name. That was the name it chose," she clarified. "It said, my name is Legion, for we are many," she added.

Thane's brows rose, "how curious. So you spoke with it. Did you learn why it was on the Reaper? Why it addressed you by name?"

Alexis nodded then stood and began to pace. "I learned that - among other things. I've been in battle against hundreds of geth and none of them ever behaved as this one did. When I asked it about that it said we had never met," she said crossing her arms, thinking about the odd exchange with the synthetic creature. "We went around and around until it explained that there are two factions within the geth, the one it belongs to and the one it calls the heretics. According to Legion it is the heretics we have been fighting all along."

"Why the division among them," Thane asked.

Alexis stopped and stared at the model ships behind Thane. She focused on the model of Sovereign. It was a morbid reminder of all she had battled, all she had lost and all she knew was yet to come. This latest intel added another piece to the puzzle. It also warned her that this war was far from over and would probably only get worse. She let out a frustrated breath and faced Thane again. "Legion says some of its kind broke off from the consensus to follow the Reapers. They are agents of the Reapers now."

Thane nodded in understanding. "That explains quite a lot."

"It does," she added as she began to pace again.

"What was this Legion doing on the Reaper then," Thane asked when she fell silent.

"It was looking for intel. They had heard the Reapers were looking to destroy all those who didn't ally with them. Legion was searching for a way to prevent it."

"And it's address of you, the armor it wore? What of that," Thane asked gently.

Alexis stopped and faced him. She saw the concern in his eyes. He was worried for her she realized. Her face softened. She went to sit beside him. She snuggled close wanting to feel his body against her own. "Legion was sent by the consensus to search for a way to preserve their kind. They know about my fight with the Reapers," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. Thane wrapped his arms around her and inhaled deeply of her hair. She smiled. Thane always did that. It was the reason she went out of her way to always keep her hair immaculate. She knew he liked the smell of her hair and she loved when he snuggled with her, inhaling her, filling his senses of her.

"So we both fight the Reapers," he added quietly.

"So it would seem. Cooperation furthers mutual goals," she replied. "Legion's words not mine," she added. "He wants to join the fight against the Reapers. It should prove – interesting."

"I believe your people have a saying. The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Thane replied kissing her head gently.

"Indeed," Alexis replied. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer. It had been a hellish day. What had started as a simple mission to retrieve a piece of tech had turned out to be a fight to get what they needed. A fight against the abominations the Reapers had turned the science team into. She let out a slow breath. The entire science team had been lost, so many dead senselessly. That's what the Collectors were doing. Destroying lives across the system and for what, Supremacy? The only consolation was the recovery of the IFF. At least the science team hadn't died in vein. With the IFF she could take the fight to the Collectors and avenge all those they had destroyed.

And then there was Legion. If someone had told her in two plus years she would be speaking to a geth – allying with one, she would have laughed in their face yet here she was welcoming the thing onto her team. But Legion was defiantly not like other geth. "Legion needs us to help him destroy the heretics," she said breaking the silence.

"How," Thane asked quietly.

Alexis let out a slow breath. "We will need to go to their base, infiltrate, plant a virus and then get out. Legion said the consensus would help occupy the heretic programs to help the mission."

"Destroying the geth heretics would help decrease the Reaper's powers in the system," Thane added.

"It would, which is why we'll be going there next. It's probably one of the last things we'll have time to do before we head to the Omega 4 Relay." Alexis sat up and stared blankly at the food tray before her. They were getting close to the final mission. Her time with Thane was growing short. She knew her duty – what she had to do yet her heart sank at the thought of the final mission, at the chance of losing Thane. She hated the idea of losing him but she hated those Collectors and the Reapers just as much. She hated what they were doing to the system and to sentient beings everywhere. She hated all the destruction and death – so much damned death. "I want this battle over Thane. I want the Collector's dead. I want to wipe them from the galaxy and avenge all those dead," she said quietly.

Thane sat forward and took her hands in his. "We will see an end to them Siha, of that there is no doubt. We will avenge the dead and honor their sacrifice."

Alexis squeezed his hand and turned to him. She smiled at his conviction. Thane believed. He believed in their mission and in her. She was so glad he was here with her. "I wonder if I would have had the will to see this through if you weren't here with me," she asked staring down at their twined hands.

Thane reached for her face and lifted her chin so she could look at him. He smiled tenderly. "The strength to see this through does not come from me, Siha. Rather it is your strength that drives all others. It is your focus and determination that gives us the motivation to push forward – to succeed. We do this for you – because of you," he replied quietly. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I too want to see this completed – for very personal reasons. I find I have become rather possessive of you. I want all of you Siha, all of your time, all of your focus. I want you," he whispered his lips close to hers.

Alexis swallowed as her body heated. There was no denying the meaning behind his words and after all she had seen today all she wanted was to lie in Thane's arms and feel alive. "Thane," she whispered huskily.

It was all the motivation he needed. He pulled her forward and kissed her hard, burying his tongue in her mouth, tasting her thoroughly. She gave into him willingly, wanting nothing more than to lose herself in the man before her.

- Chapter 32 -

Thane blinked to refocus as he heard his name. He had spent the better part of the last two days meditating. Mediation had always been a respite for him, a way to pass the time when he wasn't working or reading. But since reconciling with Alexis he found he had to meditate. The memories of his time with her were so strong he often found himself slipping into them. More often than not he found himself craving them. He yearned to be near her, even to just hear her voice, but she was a woman on a universe altering mission and had little time to spare though she did try to make time for them. Unfortunately their time together was always short, growing shorter the closer to the Omega 4 relay they became.

It had been at least three days since he had last seen her. He knew she was busy making preparations and he knew the moment she had time to spare she would seek him out so he waited, he meditated and waited.

"What can I do for you Yeoman," he asked recognizing Kelly Chamber's voice.

Kelly cleared her throat. Thane frowned. She sounded uncomfortable. "I uh, wanted to let you know that Commander Shepard is on her way back to the ship."

Thane's brows rose in surprise. He hadn't realized Alexis had even left the ship. "On her way back," he asked to clarify.

"She's been down on the planet we're orbiting. She has been down there for several hours now. She went down to place a memorial at the SR1's wreckage site. She went down alone," Kelley added quietly.

Thane let out a deep breath. He hadn't realized they had found the wreckage or that Alexis had planned on placing a memorial at the site. He swallowed as he imagined what she might be feeling now. Alexis was a strong woman, not prone to emotional outbursts but she was still a living breathing creature that did in fact feel. She may hide her emotions well but he guessed that this mission would affect her on a very personal level. "Thank you Yeoman," he offered as he straightened.

Kelly cleared her throat again. "I thought you should know. She'll be docking any minute."

Thane stood. "Understood," he replied.

Yeoman Chambers was Alexis' assistant but he knew she served in another capacity as well, that of the ship's counselor. She was uncomfortable relaying Alexis' movements, fearing she was invading The Commander's privacy but Kelly also understood that Alexis might need a little support right now, something he had sworn he would always do for her.

Thane left the life support room headed for the mess. If she had been on the surface for several hours it was likely she had yet to eat. He would pick something up for her then head to her cabin where he guessed she would be.

Fifteen minutes later Thane stood outside Alexis' cabin door. "Edi," he called to the ship.

"Yes Thane," it responded.

"Is the Commander in her cabin?"

"Yes," came the disembodied reply.

"Is she – decent," he asked flinching slightly. Not that it mattered if he saw her indecent. He had seen Alexis in every way imaginable but he wanted to respect her privacy.

"Yes Thane," it replied

"Very well. I am going to chime but I want you to open the door when I do. I am uncertain she will open otherwise."

"Without the Commander's order, I am unable," it was saying when he cut it off.

"Edi, I need to see her. She will not deny me."

"As you wish," it responded.

Thane let out a deep breath. At least he hoped she wouldn't deny him. He chimed and the door slid open silently. He entered, the food tray in his arms, and stopped suddenly. He found Alexis standing at her fish tank staring unblinking at the fish as they swam by. As he took in her stance he was even more convinced simply entering had been the right choice. He was grateful to Kelly for letting him know of her mission and her return because he could see clearly she was not herself.

Alexis stood stiffly staring at the fish yet he knew she did not see. Her hands were clutched behind her tightly. There was only the barest of movements from her. The room too was deathly silent. In the times he had been in this room there had always been music playing quietly but now there was nothing, not even the quiet humming of the air recycling unit.

Thane stood and watched at a loss, then he heard it. In all his life he would never understand how he had heard the sound. He had always had exceptional hearing but this was almost supernatural. He could hear her heartbeat. Through the space that separated them, through her layers of clothing and her flesh and bones he heard her heartbeat. He could hear it clearly as it fluttered like the wings of a trapped bird, beating rapidly fluttering in desperation. She was anxious and he knew he had to go to her. Thane walked into the room and placed the tray of food down then went to her. He stood behind Alexis and wrapped his arms around her. He held her tightly, simply holding her, wanting to offer comfort and support. He held onto her wanting her to know that he was there but also so very grateful for her and the part she played in his life.

Alexis continued to stand stiffly. After several moments he began to wonder if she even knew he was there when she shifted an arm and placed it on his. She leaned her head back slowly and let out a long breath. He closed his eyes when he realized she was returning to him. "I would have gone with you," he whispered.

Alexis let out another deep breath, squeezed his arm, then left his embrace. "It was something I had to do alone. It was my ship and my crew."

Thane watched Alexis make her way slowly to the sitting area of her cabin. He retrieved the food tray and followed. He placed the tray before her and sat beside her. She glanced over at him and arched a brow. He shrugged. "I assumed you missed meals today and thought you might be hungry." Alexis gave him a small smile. She was still deeply troubled. He could see it in her eyes, in the way she moved. She looked exhausted. She sat forward and removed the tray cover and grabbed a slice of bread and a piece of cheese. She sat back and nibbled on her bread staring ahead still consumed with memories.

"I realize they were you crew and it was your ship but you are not alone Siha. You must always remember that." Thane leaned over and kissed her temple. "You are never alone," he whispered.

Alexis closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder snuggling close to him. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her temple again. He held her as she ate her food, allowing her time to gather her thoughts. He was certain she would confide in him when she was ready. For now she would know he was at her side to offer support in any way he could.

Alexis let out a long sigh. "When I got the message from Hackett I didn't give it much thought. I figured I'd just go down, place the memorial and come right back. I would spend an hour or two tops on the surface. But when I got down there and saw the wreckage it all just hit me. For the past year it has been one thing after another. From the moment I woke on that bed in the Cerberus lab I've been working non-stop, always going, never stopping to think. Even the situation with you kept me occupied and I just didn't think about it, but down there, alone in the eerie silence, surrounded by ice and wreckage and death it all just hit me."

Thane sat and listened, holding Alexis tightly. Her voice was tight, strained and he knew this situation was pushing her perilously close to her limit. He kissed the top of her head and waited for her to continue.

"The SR1 had been attacked and though most survived some didn't – I didn't. I died Thane, and yet here I sit in a newly designed Normandy, on another mission, being held by the most important person in my life and looking forward to the chance at a future." She stood abruptly. "Why me Thane? Why not any one of the other twenty that died on that day? What makes me so special that they spent billions of credits bringing me back?"

Alexis paced furiously. She wrapped her arms around herself. This was the most animated Thane had ever seen her. He doubted anyone had ever seen this side of her but then again she had said he was the most important person in her life and confiding in him as she was proved that. He swallowed and thought carefully of how he would answer. "I believe you are proving exactly why you are so important. There are others who could fight the collectors and the Reapers when they arrive. Indeed they will fight but none know what you know, none have seen what you have seen and quite simply none have the tenacity you do."

Alexis stopped pacing and turned to face him. She gave him a droll stare. Thane's lips quirked in amusement at her look. "You know I speak true. You are not going to give up until the Reapers and their forces are defeated. You are going to do everything in your power to survive." He shrugged absently. "The universe will need that kind of leadership if they intend to win this war. The Illusive Man knew this when he chose to have you brought back." Thane stood and went to her. He held her arms and looked into her still haunted eyes. "But to me, to Thane Krios the man, the why is irrelevant. What matters is that they did. That I have been blessed to have met you, to have known you, to have fallen in love with you."

Alexis smiled sheepishly then slipped her arms around him and held him tightly. "I know what I'm doing is important but I just can't help but feel that maybe I don't deserve it. I feel the guilt claw at me but I'm also so damned grateful for the life I've been given. If I wasn't here I would never have met you and the guilt threatens to drown me again because I know there are twenty other people who will never know the kind of joy I feel just being in your arms."

Thane closed his eyes tightly and pulled her close as his chest tightened. He loved this woman with every fiber of his being and though she had yet to say the words he knew in his soul that she felt the same way too. "We have been granted a great gift Siha. Let us mourn the dead and be grateful for what we have been given. Let us dedicate ourselves to destroying the Collectors and the Reapers in honor of their memory."

Alexis squeezed him the let out a long breath. "So back to work then," she asked.

Thane smirked and kissed her forehead. She sounded like a pouting child. "Tomorrow will be soon enough. Why don't you prepare for bed and you can tell me about your adventures with the SR1 and her crew before we sleep."

Alexis looked up at him. "You're okay with not – not," she was saying but faltered.

Thane smiled down at her. "I burn for you always Siha, but tonight I wish only to hold you."

Her face softened in thanks. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

He kissed her forehead again. "Of this I have no doubt. Now go and change."

Alexis stood on her toes, gave him a quick peck then turned to head into the bathroom. Thane let out a long sigh as the bathroom door slid closed. Now he just had to try to keep his word, not an easy feat as all he wanted was to bury himself inside her, to feel her heartbeat in the most intimate way possible. Hearing her speak of her own death had stirred him to life. He had felt his chest tighten painfully at the thought of her death. It was something he never wanted to face. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt should she die he would not survive the loss. He wanted to feel her, to make love to her, to assure himself that she was very much alive. He ached for her but that was not what she needed from him tonight. No, tonight she needed him to be her emotional rock, to ground her. But tomorrow, tomorrow they would make up for lost time, he thought smiling to himself as he watched her leave the bathroom in a tight t-shirt and shorts that hugged every curve of her glorious body. He almost groaned as his desire kicked up another notch. He took a deep calming breath then reached out a hand to her to guide her to the bed where he would hold her while she mourned.

- Chapter 33 -

Thane lay on his side, Alexis held securely in his arms. He held her as she told him stories about how she came to be on the Normandy and about how she had un-expectantly become her Commander. He kissed her head offering comfort when she told him about her decision to sacrifice one of her crew for the success of the mission. He tightened his hold as she relayed the events of the Collector attack. He worked hard to stay in control as the emotion of the event began to choke her. Her voice broke as she told him how she had helped Joker into an escape shuttle right before another explosion rocked the area and she had been spaced.

It took a lifetime of training not to let the emotion coursing through him overwhelm him. He thought back to the day he had found his wife Irikah, broken and bloody, murdered because of him. He had felt mostly rage that her murderers had dared touch her. He had felt remorse that she had been killed because of him and he had felt sadness for his young son. But he had trained from a young age that death was an inevitability of life. Everything that lived eventually died. He had loved Irikah, as his wife and as the mother of his child but he had accepted her death though he raged at how it had come to pass.

But as he lay listening to Alexis relay the events of her own death what he felt was like nothing he had ever felt before. An all consuming despair gripped his chest. The fear choked him. He tightened his hold on her. What would have become of him had he known her before she had died? How would he have survived without her?

Thane buried his face in her hair as realization hit. He would not have survived without her, he would not survive without her. She was his soul. How could he survive without his soul? He inhaled deeply of her hair savoring the flowery scent. His lips quirked. Alexis was not a woman who pampered or was frivolous. She was ever practical about what she wore and how she looked, except her hair. It was the one thing that was always well cared for, always clean and always smelled of the earth flower, lavender. He kissed the back of her head so grateful for her. He loosened his hold as she shimmied to her back. Alexis stared up at him, her eyes still haunted.

"Thane," she began but faltered. "Thane, make love to me," she asked quietly.

His brows rose surprised. "Siha you are mourning."

Alexis reached up a hand and caressed his face. "Yes I am. I'm mourning the death of my crew. I'm mourning my own death," she stopped and swallowed. He watched her closely as his chest tightened painfully at her words. "Thane I died but I'm not dead anymore. I'm alive. I need to feel alive," she whispered.

Thane swallowed. He wanted to respect her need to mourn but he couldn't deny how very much he needed to feel her wrap her warmth around him. To know she was alive, to celebrate her life. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. He loved this woman. She was his universe, his entire reason for existing. He cherished her and he was about to show her exactly how much.

Alexis slipped her arms around Thane and pulled him close. She had never been a woman to let emotion rule her. From the day her mother walked out on her and she was left to fend for herself she had shut down emotionally. She felt just as everyone else did but she had learned to bury that emotion deeply never allowing them out or they would overwhelm her.

But seeing the wreckage today had affected her deeply. All of a sudden she couldn't bury the emotion anymore. The fear had consumed her. She had been flooded with memories of that fateful day, except this time she didn't have the adrenalin coursing through her blocking everything but the need for action. She had stood stiffly staring at the Normandy wreckage, unable to move as it had all inundated her. Waves of fear and anger and sadness and loss had crashed over her. It had taken her several minutes to regain her composure enough to just breathe normally. She had locked down on the emotion and focused on her task. She had placed the memorial then systematically searched for the missing dog tags.

Alexis had refused to think or reminisce about the old days fearing it would all drown her again. She had focused on her mission then boarded the shuttle still numb. She had mindlessly removed her armor and made her way to her cabin though she couldn't remember how she had gotten there. Her first coherent memory was feeling Thane standing behind her, holding her. She had no idea how long he had been there and she hadn't cared she had just been glad that he had been. She had barely held it together when he had told her he would have gone down with her. She had slipped into her role of duty first but she couldn't deny the need to vent. She had been holding it all in for over a year and she felt as though it was poisoning her from the inside out.

As she lay in his arms she had felt safe and had finally let it all go. Then she had been consumed with the need to feel him. Yes she had lost her ship and some of her crew. And yes she had died but she wasn't dead anymore. By some miracle or by science she had been brought back to life and she needed to celebrate that, to feel him, to be a part of him, to feel alive.

She kissed him desperately almost frantically. He broke the kiss and stared down at her.

"Siha, let me love you. Let me show you how very grateful I am for you."

She swallowed. She knew what he was asking of her. He wanted her to lay back and let him take the lead. Normally she would be more than willing but she was so desperate for him she just didn't know if she had it in her.

"I'm not sure I can wait Thane," she replied huskily.

He smirked down at her. "Trust me Siha. You will have me but first let me please you."

Alexis took a deep breath and nodded. She could only hope she had the self control to wait.

- Chapter 34 -

"Commander, priority message from the Normandy, Jacob announced.

Alexis moved through the cabin to the cockpit. "Go ahead," she instructed as she reached Jacob at the controls.

"Commander, the Normandy has been attacked by Collectors," Edi, the Normandy's AI, informed them.

Alexis' stomach tightened in dread. "Double time back to the ship Jacob."

"Aye aye, ma'am," he replied crisply.

"Edi, what the hell happened? Is everyone safe," she asked in a calm she wasn't feeling.

"The Normandy is safe and intact as is Mr. Meraux. The rest of the crew has been taken."

Alexis grit her teeth in fury. She wanted to hit something or shoot something. Instead she let out a slow breath. "We're on our way back. I want Joker in the briefing room when I arrive."

"Understood," Edi replied.

"What the hell happened," Jacob asked stunned.

Alexis reined in her fury. "I don't know. Get us back ASAP."

"Yes Commander."

Alexis stood stiffly. How did the Collectors find them? How the hell did they get on board and why take the crew? The last time they had attacked they had simply destroyed the ship. Her mind raced with possibilities, her fury mounting the longer it took to reach the ship.

Jacob piloted the shuttle into the bay. The moment it was close enough to the landing pad Alexis hopped out and raced to the briefing room, Thane, Mordin and Garrus close behind. She entered the briefing room to find Joker seated on the conference table, his head buried in his hands. Instantly the fury faded as concern for Joker flooded her.

"Joker," she called softly.

He looked up, his gaze full of misery and loss. "I'm not sure what happened Commander, but they're all gone. They took the entire crew, even the wounded."

Alexis took a deep breath. "Okay tell us what happened," she prompted.

As Joker filled them in on the details she felt her stomach knot in dread then in fury for her crew, for everything Joker had gone through. She paced needing the movement as her anger continued to burn out of control. She wanted vengeance for this. She wanted all the Collectors obliterated.

"The whole crew, you lost the whole crew and damned near lost the ship too," Amanda growled accusingly as she burst into the room.

"I know, I was here remember," Joker groaned loudly burying his head in his hands again.

"It wasn't his fault Miranda. None of us caught it," Jacob, who had joined them not long after Joker began filling them in, argued.

"Mr. Taylor is correct. The signal was more sophisticated than any we've seen before," Edi offered.

Alexis continued to watch Joker. This was an absolute catastrophe. They had been targeted by the Collectors – again. Her entire crew had been abducted and Joker looked about ready to fall apart. "I heard it was a rough ride. How are you holding up Joker," she asked needing him to know she didn't blame him for what had happened.

Joker let out an audible breath. "There are a lot of empty chairs in here," he offered bravely.

"We did all we could – Jeff," Edi offered consolingly.

Alexis glanced at the blinking digital projection of the drive core which Edi used as a visual representation of itself. She lifted an eyebrow curiously at the familiarity Edi used.

"Yea thanks mom," Joker responded flippantly. He tried for sarcasm but failed, still deeply troubled by what had taken place.

"Don't even get me started on unshackling a damned AI," Miranda bit out still fuming.

"Well what was I supposed to do break my arm at them? Besides Edi cleared the ship, she's all right," Joker argued.

Alexis almost smiled at Joker's address of the ship. He had called the ship she. She glanced up and saw Miranda was not appeased. The situation was stressful enough they didn't need to vent their frustration on Joker and Edi. "Edi's had plenty of opportunity to kill us before. We'll need all the help we can get."

"I assure you I am still bound by protocol but more than that you are my crew," Edi offered sounding almost kind.

Alexis stifled a surprised blink. It was truly amazing what tragedy did to people or in this case an AI.

"It sounds like we have everything we need to rescue the crew," Jacob offered.

"We've done everything we can. It's time to take the fight to the collectors," Miranda added more calmly.

They were right. They had all the Normandy upgrades they could get. The crew was built and more than ready for this battle. There was no reason to wait. Alexis glanced up at Thane who had been standing back quietly observing. She needed to go after her crew. The longer she waited the less likely she would save them in time but she just wasn't ready. "I'll give the order soon. Get to your stations and secure for general quarters," she ordered.

"Great, here we go again. Just hit the galaxy map when you're ready Commander," Joker replied weakly.

The crew filed out of the briefing room quietly, each understanding the magnitude of what had happened and what was to come. She had spent almost a year chasing these blasted Collectors, building the perfect team, outfitting the Normandy, all in preparation of going through a relay no one had ever returned from. In the last three years she had been thrown into one deadly mission after another. She had done her duty to the Alliance and in the midst of all that she had died. She had actually died. After two years, a lot of science, and plenty of chance she had been brought back to life for yet another mission. She had chosen to work with the worst terrorist group in the universe to help save humans from abduction. She had given completely. She had devoted her all to the mission and then she had found Thane.

Alexis continued to stare at Thane as he stood stiffly watching her. Never in her lifetime would she have believed she would find what she had with him. Thane wasn't just her lover he was her other half. He complimented her perfectly. Everything she needed he provided. He was her rock when she needed it, her source of compassion when the rage consumed her, her voice of reason when the guilt overcame her. She had been alone so long she never imagined she would ever find a partner, let alone one she loved so absolutely.

Once she gave the order, they would enter the relay and odds against their return skyrocketed. Worse still was the knowledge that if they survived her time with Thane would still be short. Thane was dying. She swallowed as her chest tightened with fear. How would she live without him?

"Joker seems to be adjusting to the trauma well," Thane offered breaking the silence.

Alexis let out a slow breath and nodded. "He's a soldier, even if he can't be out on the battle field. He's strong."

"And you," he asked quietly.

Alexis crossed her arms tightly as the fury raged anew. "They came after us Thane. They made this personal. I'll destroy every one of them, if it's the last thing I ever do," she bit out, her fury clear in her tone.

Thane nodded. "I have no doubt. I should go prepare."

She swallowed and nodded. She wanted nothing more than to ask him to stay, to spend every moment they had left together but the fury raged within her and she couldn't let it go. Her fury always made her sharper, focused her senses more. She would need the rage when they entered the relay.

Thane waited a moment. When she remained silent he approached, kissed her temple then left the room silently. Alexis closed her eyes tightly. She could feel the weight of the situation bearing down on her. Her crew had been taken and were probably being tortured or killed as she stood here. She knew she didn't have time to lose but she also knew the moment she gave the order it was going to be an intense battle just to survive. Alexis let out a slow breath. She wanted more time with Thane but she had to save the crew. They were depending on her. She could only pray she got to them in time and back in Terminus space alive and whole. She let her arms drop to her side. She knew what she had to do. There was no point in delaying it further.

Her decision made, Alexis left the briefing room headed to CIC to alter their course to the Omega 4 Relay. As she entered CIC she was struck by how empty it was. She shook her head. This was unacceptable. She fumed as she stalked to the galaxy map. As she passed her terminal she noticed the message light blinking. She stopped and tapped on the terminal. There was a message from the Illusive Man reiterating her thoughts to Thane of a moment ago. She ground her teeth in frustration and opened the next message. This message was from Liara asking to see her as soon as she had time. Alexis let out a slow breath and sent a quick reply that they were headed to Omega space. If she wanted to meet that would be their last opportunity. She sent the message and moved to the galaxy map.

"Edi, take us to the relay but don't enter. I have one quick meeting with Dr. T'Soni then we go through. Inform the crew of the ETA."

"Understood Commander," Edi replied.

Alexis stared at the 3D rendering of the galaxy, all its stars blinking brightly, systems full of living beings of every race. They were all in danger of the Collectors and their masters the Reapers. She may not make it back from this but she was going to make damned sure she wiped out those bastards before she did, for the trillions of sentient beings out there who deserved a future free of the Collector threat. For all her old crew who had already survived one collector attack. For Kolyat, Thane's son, for the future he was now trying to build.

She pushed away from the galaxy map angrily. Yes she would destroy those bastards if it was the last thing she did.

- Chapter 34 -

Alexis sat in her cabin going over all the intel she had on the Omega 4 Relay and the Collectors. She wanted no detail over looked. She had to ensure the mission succeeded and if possible that they all survived. She heard her door swish open and glanced up. "Thane," she breathed surprised. After they had parted in the briefing room she had checking in on him but he had been distant. She had left him to his preparations assuming he was just focused on the coming battle. She had been disappointed by his casual brush off but she had understood. She had needed to prepare as well.

Alexis watched as he stalked to her. He had looked calm when she had seen him earlier, yet now he looked agitated. He approached and stood beside her. "Siha, I…" He faltered and began to pace. She frowned at his behavior. Thane was always calm and collected. What could possibly have him so troubled? It couldn't be the mission. He knew it was a suicide mission and he had faced death before – was facing it even now.

"I have tried to leave the galaxy better than I found it. You have helped me achieve more than I thought possible. We have righted many wrongs. I have spoken to my son," he continued pacing like a caged lion, agitated by its captivity. "I should be at peace on the eve of battle…"

Alexis stood and went to him, needing to hold him, to comfort him. "Stop, don't give me a speech," she offered gently.

"I am ashamed."

Alexis swallowed at the intensity of his tone. He was ashamed of his emotions, of what he was feeling and she was deeply touched by his admission. Thane was baring his soul to her and she found it made her love him all the more. She reached up and cupped his face. Thane took her hand away from his face and turned his back to her. He walked to her desk angrily. She could see the rigid stance, the fury that pulled his muscled taunt.

Thane punched her desk in frustration. "I have worked so hard, meditated and prayed and done good deeds. Atoned for the evil's I've done – prepared," he growled.

Alexis stood her chest tight with sympathy, feeling his pain and frustration.

"I consider my body's death and a chill settles in my gut. I am afraid and it shames me."

Alexis went to him and stood beside him. She understood all too well what he was feeling. She had been fighting the same fear from the moment she realized she loved him. She took his hand, needing to be his strength as he had been for her on so many occasions. "Thane," she whispered. He stood and faced her. She swallowed the knot in her throat when she saw his tears. She was afraid too, so very afraid to lose him, to never have the chance at a future with him. She wanted that and would fight as hard as she could to have it but for now – for now they had tonight. "Be alive with me tonight," she whispered as she pulled his head down for a kiss. She tasted his sweet essence and savored it. She may never have the opportunity to feel him like this again after tonight, but for this night she would relish everything that was between them. She would savor him.

Several hours later Alexis stood in the shuttle bay waiting. Liara had arranged to dock with the Normandy for a quick meeting. She stood stiffly trying not to fidget. After the hours of pleasure spent in Thane's arms she should be relaxed but their lovemaking had been different this time. It had been desperate, almost frantic. They both understood what was to come. They were painfully aware that those hours might be the last they ever spent together and it showed in their need for each other.

Alexis let out a slow breath as she began to pace. She had never been a pessimist. She hadn't survived everything she had without her insatiable need to survive. She had always felt the burning need to survive no matter the cost yet now; here on the eve of one of the most important missions of her life, she was genuinely afraid. She couldn't find the silver lining. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't see it. She wanted to, no needed to save her crew. She would fight to bring them all back alive. She had the determination within her to see it through but she found she feared the aftermath. She would go to the Collector base and destroy them, for all the atrocities they had committed, for the crew they had abducted, for the crew they had killed the first time around. She wanted them dead for that reason alone but then what? Without Thane nothing else mattered.

She glanced up as Liara's shuttle entered the bay. She let out a slow calming breath. She knew her mission. She would take her team through the relay and destroy the Collectors. She would ensure none of their kind survived. Then she would gather her crew and do all in her power to get them all back to Terminus space. That needed to be her sole focus now. All the rest she would deal with when the time came.

Liara's shuttle door opened revealing the beautiful Asari. Alexis went to her immediately. "Liara, are you okay? Your message sounded urgent," Alexis asked as she reached her.

Liara smiled her sweet calming smile. "I'm fine Alex but I needed to see you."

Alexis frowned. "Okay, about what?"

Liara's smile faltered. "I wanted to speak to you about Thane."

Alexis blinked. She had expected Liara to have some information about the Collectors, information she had perhaps found in the Shadow Broker's network. She had defiantly not expected her to want to talk about Thane. "Thane," she asked finally.

Liara nodded and smiled tentatively. "Feron and I noticed your – attachment. He said it meant you were likely mated."

Alexis swallowed. She and Thane hadn't said the words. They hadn't made any official declarations to each other. But these past weeks had brought them together in a way that certainly made her feel that way.

"Feron also said Thane is dying," Liara added quietly.

Alexis cleared her throat. She was doing her damnedest not to think of that particular detail and really didn't want to hash it out now, not before she was supposed to hit the Omega 4 relay. "Liara, I'm glad to see you, I am, but I can't talk about this now. We're headed to the Omega 4 Relay. I need to focus on the mission."

Liara nodded. "Of course, I understand. I realize how critical this mission is but I wanted you to know – needed you to know that I'm going to dedicate all my resources to finding Thane a cure."

Alexis blinked surprised. How she wished that was possible. "There is no cure Liara. Thane says there is no hope."

"Alex, there is always hope. You must trust in that. Trust in me. I will find a cure and save him – for you."

Alexis was overwhelmed by the vehemence in her tone. Liara truly believed what she was saying and if anyone could make it happen it was the woman before her. "Why," she asked after a moment of stunned silence.

Liara smiled and patted her arms then let go. "Because you have given so much, because you have changed so many, because I love you, as a friend, as family, as a sister, because I know what it's like to lose someone you love. I was granted a great gift when Cerberus brought you back and I want to pass that along. Because if anyone deserves to be happy, it's you Alex."

Alexis swallowed to coat her throat. "Liara…," she began but faltered. What could she say? Thank you seemed so inadequate.

Liara smiled at her loss. "I wanted you to know, that while you are off saving the galaxy, I will be here searching for a cure. You need to destroy the Collectors and bring your people back. Come back alive Shepard. I will be here waiting for you – for you and Thane."

Alexis cleared her throat of the knot. She was overwhelmed by Liara's words. She had known Liara a long time. She was tenacious and brilliant and formidable. If anyone could find a cure it was her. "Thank you," she forced out.

Liara pulled her into her arms. "I would do anything to see you happy Alex – remember that."

Alexis hugged Liara tightly, unsure what she had done to deserve such devotion, but so damned happy she had it. Liara pulled back and smiled sweetly.

"I should be going. You have a galaxy to save."

Alexis snorted softly. "Thanks again Liara, for everything."

Liara smiled then turned and rushed back to the shuttle. Alexis watched as the shuttle left the docking bay. The pressure of the mission had been slowly mounting. It had begun to bear down on her eclipsing her optimism, but now she had a reason to survive – a very personal reason. Liara would find the cure, of that there was no doubt. Now Alexis had to make sure they all survived so that Thane could be cured and they could have their future together.

She felt a small smile curve her lips as a sense of calm saturated her. She was going to avenge her dead crew and rescue all those taken, and bring them all back safe. Then she and Thane were going to celebrate. Maybe they would take a long shore leave and just bask in each other's arms. She grinned widely at the thought. She knew what she had to do. It was time to destroy the Collectors.

"Joker, set course for the Omega Relay," she instructed.

"Aye, aye Commander," came the crisp reply.

Alexis entered the elevator. She'd stop in and see Thane one last time then head to CIC for the trip through the relay.

- Chapter 35 -

Thane stood in the life support room staring out at the pulsing drive core. He knew they were close, that soon they would be passing through the Omega 4 Relay.

For so long he had prepared for his death. In his profession he knew it was a possibility every time he accepted a contract but he was an instrument, a fine tuned machine of death. If he died during an assignment he was going to ensure his target died first before he did. The success of the mission was always paramount.

Now - now that he had found Alexis, his love, his soul-mate, he feared the mission. It wasn't just him he worried for but her as well. He knew she was capable, more than capable, yet he still feared for her. Should he not survive he needed to ensure that she did, though the thought of never feeling her warmth surround him ever again, caused his chest to constrict so tightly he lost his breath. He closed his eyes and prayed silently. He prayed to all the Gods and Goddesses that they keep her safe and grant him their blessing and allow him just a bit more time with her.

"Thane," he heard her sultry voice call. He felt the sound seep into his soul. By the Gods how he wished he could spend decades hearing that glorious sound. He opened his eyes and faced her.

"Siha, I assume we are close."

Alexis gave him a tight smile and approached. "We are en route now. I wanted to see you before we went through."

Thane inclined his head, pulling on all the strength within him. She needed strength now. She needed to know her team was focused – ready. "We are ready Siha. Let us see an end to this once and for all."

Alexis took another step forward. She stood so closely he could smell the feint scent of her hair. Instantly his body reacted. His senses sharpened. He could see the heat warm her face, hear her breathing change, almost hear her heartbeat quicken with need. By the gods how he ached for her. He watched as she swallowed.

"Thane, I know this mission is going to be dangerous but we're going to survive." She stepped forward and cupped his face. He closed his eyes absorbing her warmth – basking in it. "I made you a promise Thane, do you remember?"

Thane's eyes shot open. He could remember with perfect clarity every conversation they had ever had. He searched his mind until the answer came to him. His body tightened in need. "Siha…"

Alexis smiled and caressed his face. "I swore I would have you like that. I promised I would taste you and I have every intention of keeping that promise. We're going to survive this Thane and once we're back, I will have you," she vowed.

Thane watched her closely. Alexis Shepard was a woman of her word, he had always known that and in this moment he believed her beyond a shadow of a doubt. He smiled. "Indeed, Siha," he replied having complete faith in her vow.

Alexis caressed his face again and smiled. She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. When she faced him again he saw clearly the determination in her eyes. "Now let's destroy those collectors and get our people back."

Thane nodded once. "Yes," he replied with all the conviction he had ever felt in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

- Chapter 36 -

Alexis stood in the cockpit beside Joker as the Omega 4 Relay grew near. This was it. They were finally going to go through the relay to take the fight to the Collectors. As Alexis took in the ever growing relay the enormity of their mission began to sink in. The relay loomed ominous in the vacuum of space, its energy pulsing red instead of the normal relay blue. Beyond that relay lay humanity's greatest enemy. Yes it was humans being abducted but the Collector threat hardly stopped at humanities doorstep. All the races of the known galaxy would be affected in some way if she allowed them to survive. Alexis believed that to the bottom of her soul and so did her crew, especially her combat team, the team that was made up of a multitude of aliens. They all believed in this mission. They were all putting their lives on the line to save humans because they understood the Collectors wouldn't stop there. Yes her team believed and she believed and it was time to pass through that relay and wipe the Collectors from existence.

"Approaching Omega 4 Relay," Joker announced as he focused on the ship's controls. "Everyone stand by," he added.

"Let's make it happen," Alexis remarked still focused on the glowing red light from the relay.

"Reaper IFF activated," Edi reported. "Signal acknowledged."

Alexis watched as the relay's light grew in intensity, enveloping the entire relay.

"Commander," Jacob called through the comm, "the drive core just lit up like a Christmas tree."

Alexis' brows rose slightly. She could only imagine the amount of power the Normandy was putting out in preparation of entering the now blazing relay. Suddenly the Normandy lurched sending Alexis stumbling. She quickly grabbed for Joker's chair to right herself just as Edi spoke.

"Drive core electrical charge at critical levels."

Joker continued to tap controls furiously. "Re-routing."

"Brace yourself for deceleration," Edi instructed as the relay's energy hurled them through space. Alexis spread her legs for balance and gripped Joker's chair waiting for the proverbial shit to hit the fan.

Joker felt the adrenalin flow through him. He could feel the hum of energy from the ship as it passed through the bulkhead, through his chair and into him. This was what he had always lived for. He was Alliance. He had busted his ass to be the best. He had to show everyone that he wasn't just some poor invalid kid. That he could make a difference. That no matter his brittle bone disease, he was a fighter and the best damned pilot in the galaxy, the universe, hell to have ever existed. He continued to expertly control the Normandy, his baby, the one and only thing that he had ever cared for in his life. He wasn't going to lose her again – not again. He would get them through the damned relay alive, because he owed it to the crew who had been lost. He owed it to Shepard who had died for him once already. And besides he was the best after all.

"Shit," Joker breathed as they emerged from the relay into the midst of absolute chaos. His adrenalin kicked up another notch. He felt the bitterness coat his tongue. He let the sensation sooth him, calm him - focus him. He tapped controls without thinking, maneuvering Normandy pitching to port, narrowly missing the destroyed hull of a ship, then rolling Normandy to starboard avoiding the debris that surrounded them. Normandy sailed through to open space and he let out a slow breath. "Too close," he breathed. He glanced out the overhead window to the wreckage all around. "These must be all the ships that tried to make it through the Omega 4 Relay," he remarked enthralled by the ships. He had always loved ships. When he was a kid and stuck indoors because of his disease, it had been ships that had kept him going. He had studied ship design, all kinds of ships. He recognized a few of the wrecks. "Some look ancient," he murmured.

"I have detected an energy surge near the edge of the accretion disk," Edi reported.

Joker checked his sensors. Edi was right. There was defiantly something out there and whatever it was it was huge.

"It has to be the Collector base," Shepard commented.

Joker almost shook his head at the woman's calm. They had just emerged into pandemonium, were sailing through enemy territory to one of the scariest enemies to have existed and Shepard sounded like she was commenting on the weather. Did nothing rattle the woman?

"Take us in for a closer look – nice and easy," Shepard added.

Joker snorted softly, apparently not. That tone was so typical Shepard, he mused as he eased the Normandy through space to take a gander at the enemy base. He felt the Normandy thrusters hum. He monitored his surroundings still painfully aware of the debris that surrounded them when a blip caught his attention. He sat up in his chair.

"Careful Jeff. We have company," Edi commented.

Joker had already seen the drones and had begun tapping controls. "Taking evasive maneuvers," he responded as the Normandy rolled to starboard, an energy beam barely missing them. He continued to maneuver Normandy pitching and rolling as the drones continued to shoot deadly beams one after another. He could hear Miranda and Shepard stumbling behind him. They were so going to end up on their asses at this rate he mused. But he had more important things to worry about. He ground his teeth. "They're just pissing me off," he bit out. "Edi," he shouted as his annoyance morphed into full blown rage. "Take these bastards out."

Joker continued to maneuver as Edi fired on the drones. "As long as the new plating holds," Miranda muttered. Joker almost growled in frustration. They were barely dodging the attacks from the six plus drones following them and Miranda wanted to add commentary? Well he'd show her why he was the best. Why the Alliance had chosen him to pilot their most advanced prototype. Why Cerberus had come looking for him when they rebuilt the Normandy and Shepard. "They want another round," he offered his cockiness dripping from every word. "Come on girl, let's give um one." Joker and Edi continued to out maneuver the drones, avoiding debris as they went. He could feel the energy flowing through the air – through him. He almost smiled at the sense of excitement.

"Alert, hull breach on engineering deck," Edi reported.

Joker scowled as his euphoria quickly shifted to annoyance. "It's in the cargo hold," he bit out. Shit and they had been doing so well.

"I'll take a team and deal with the intruder," Shepard offered. She tapped his chair. "You get the rest of them off of our tail," she added before she turned to head to the lift.

Joker let out a slow breath. "Aye aye Commander," he answered. And that was why Alexis Shepard was the best. She was absolute calm in the face of any catastrophe and she passed that calm onto her crew knowing they were the best at what they did and trusting them to do whatever it took to get the job done. Joker stayed focused on his directive. Shepard wanted those drones off their tail and he was damned well going to get it done.

Several minutes later he could hear the combat in the cargo bay as Shepard, Thane and Garrus battled the invading drone. Shepard and the team were holding their own down there but Joker and Edi were barely out maneuvering the attacking drones up here. "We're sitting sucks out here Commander," he reported as he rolled Normandy once again for what seemed like the hundredth time. He needed a new tactic. "I have to try to lose them in the debris field," he informed Shepard already maneuvering the Normandy toward the wrecks.

"Our kinetic barriers are not designed to survive impact with debris that size - Jeff," Edi offered.

Joker pitched Normandy below the wreckage of a cargo ship. He could almost feel the near miss from the other ship's hull. "Well I guess it's a good thing we upgraded," he answered absently. "I'm going in." He maneuvered through the debris narrowly missing wreckage after wreckage. He grit his teeth as the debris grew thick. "Come on – find some room," he growled as his annoyance continued to grow.

"Kinetic barriers at forty percent," Edi reported.

Joker's jaw clinched. This was starting to get downright hazardous. "Rerouting non-critical power," he reported as he piloted Normandy through a very narrow corridor of wreckage. He winced. "This is going to hurt," he murmured. Moments later he heard the high pitched sound of metal grating against metal. He ground his teeth as the sound made every hair on his body stand on end. "Damage report," he cried as the Normandy broke free of the debris.

"Kinetic barriers at thirty percent," Edi responded coolly. "No significant damage."

Joker let out a slow breath. They had done it, earned a slight breather. "Take the helm Edi," he instructed. Now that they weren't being hounded by drones he could check the other systems and evaluate their surroundings. They still had to get to that damned Collector base to destroy it. "And keep it simple," he continued already focused on the Collector base searching for any kind of tactical advantage. "See if you can avoid any more attention."

"I have detected an enemy headed for the cargo hold," Edi reported.

Joker glanced at the readings Edi had displayed from him. He scowled. "That thing again," he grumbled. He had his hands full up here staying low and trying to find a safe place to land. There wasn't anything he could do about the drone headed for the cargo bay. "This one's up to Shepard," he replied once again focusing on his own task.

Alexis crouched behind the cargo bay control console grinding her teeth. This drone was proving to be quite an annoyance. She needed to get back to the cockpit and back to her mission, not dancing with this damned drone. It was time to bring out the big guns. "Stay clear," she said over the comm to Garrus and Thane. "I'm done playing with this thing," she added as she pulled the nuclear powered Cain from her back. She checked its controls, activated her personal barrier then stood.

Alexis took aim and activated the small cannon. The energy beam from the Oculus began to chew through her energy shield but she wasn't going to back down damn it. She winced as the lethal beam continued to deplete her energy shield. She clinched her jaw enduring the ever increasing pain. She just needed a few more seconds. An instant later the Cain fired. Alexis ducked behind cover trying to catch her breath as the sting of the Oculus's energy beam continued to sizzle along her nerve endings. She heard her shot land, exploding the drone into a million radioactive pieces.

"I think it's going to stay dead this time," Thane offered calmly from beside her.

Alexis snorted softly and stood as the feeling in her extremities returned.

"You'd better get back up here Commander," Joker called.

Alexis turned to Thane who inclined his head to her. She gave him a tight smile then sprinted toward the lift.

- Chapter 37 -

Joker continued to check his readings as the Normandy sailed through space. They had finally cleared most of the debris field and were growing closer to the Collector base. The gravity of what they were doing was slowly beginning to weigh on him. He let out a deep breath as he heard Shepard approach. His mission was to see to the Normandy. He could only have faith in Shepard that she and the team would accomplish the rest.

"We're about to clear the debris field," Miranda informed Shepard once she joined them on the bridge.

Joker felt Shepard stand beside him. He felt a sudden wave of calm. Shepard's presence had always done that to him. From the first mission they had embarked on together she had done that to him, made him feel capable, sometimes larger than life. It was no wonder Thane had fallen in love with her. Hell he was surprised most of the male population of the ship weren't in love with her too.

"There it is," Miranda said breaking into his thoughts. "The Collector base," she added.

Joker sat a little straighter in his chair. Enough musing, it was time to kick some real ass.

"See if you can find a place to land without drawing attention," Shepard instructed calmly.

Joker had already been maneuvering Normandy to a likely landing zone when something caught his eye. He scowled. "Too late," he responded bitterly. "Looks like they're sending out an old friend to greet us," he added as they all watched a Collector ship break from the base headed their way. Joker almost growled as his fury raged. That was the same ship that had attacked them all those years ago. It was the same damned ship that had destroyed the Normandy SR1. Joker felt his rage skyrocket. He wanted vengeance and that ship was one hell of a good start.

"Time to show our new teeth," Shepard offered. "Fire the main gun," she ordered.

Joker grinned evilly more than happy to oblige. He pressed a few controls bringing the main gun online, feeling the increased energy pulse through the ship. An instant later a beam of light blasted through the nose of the Normandy headed straight for the Collector ship. The energy beam connected with a blinding blast of power tearing through the other ship's hull. Joker felt the hit like a blast of adrenalin. "How do you like that you sons of bitches," he shouted excitedly throwing up his arms triumphantly.

"Let's get in close and finish them off," Shepard ordered, her tone reserved but Joker heard the slight lilt of amusement. He smirked almost giddy at the prospect of some real payback. "Everyone hold on," he instructed. "It's going to be a wild ride," he added still grinning. "Give um hell girl," he said as he pounded the controls, firing the main weapon again, feeling almost euphoric at the thought of the Collector ship's total annihilation. Joker was still grinning when all hell seemed to break loose.

"Look out," Miranda shouted as debris hurled toward them.

Explosions touched off all around them as the Collector ship continued to disintegrate before their eyes. Joker continued to pound controls trying to keep the Normandy flying through the chaos. He felt the ships energy drain as another explosion rocked them, tossing them about. "Shit," he grumbled. "Mass effect generators are off line," he reported tightly. "Edi give me something," he called trying anything and everything to keep them from crashing head long into the Collector base.

"Field generators unresponsive," Edi replied.

Joker ground his teeth as the Collector base continued to grow near. They were going to damned fast and there wasn't a fucking thing he could do about it.

"All hands brace for impact," Edi announced.

Joker stomach clinched as he watched the Collector base draw ever closer. They were going to crash but maybe they could avoid being blown up in the process. Instinct took over and he tapped a few controls, fired the forward thrusters lifting the nose of the ship just as Normandy landed hard on the Collector base surface. He felt the jolt like a battering ram, all his bones rattling painfully, knocking him onto his side.

"Joker – you okay," Shepard called anxiously as she stumbled to his chair.

Joker pulled himself upright groaning as his body screamed in protest. "I think I broke a rib," he responded still groaning. "Or all of them."

"Multiple core systems overloaded during the crash," Edi reported bringing him back to the present. He took a deep fortifying breath and sat up. "Restoring operations will take time," Edi continued.

Joker glanced up at Shepard and rolled his eyes. They had just crash landed on the Collector base. Their equipment was sparking all around them and Edi was saying it would take time to get back to working order. Really, he thought drolly.

Miranda sighed heavily behind him. "We all knew this was likely a one way trip," she commented, her tone full of resignation.

Joker felt his stomach bottom out. They had come so far already. Could this be it? He snuck a peak at Shepard who stood stiffly beside him. He ground his teeth. There was no way this was the end of them. Shepard wouldn't give up – she couldn't.

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop the Collectors but I plan to live to tell about it," she said in a deadly calm.

Joker let out a relived breath. "I'm glad you're in charge," he muttered as he turned back to his controls and began reviewing ship systems. "What's next?"

Shepard stepped forward and gazed out the overhead window. "How long until the Collectors find this landing zone?"

"I do not detect an internal security network," Edi responded. "It is possible the Collectors did not expect anyone to reach the base."

"If we're lucky their external sensors were hit like ours," Joker added glancing up at Shepard. He swallowed. She looked grim. He glanced back at his controls. "They might not know were' alive," he added. It wasn't much but it was a positive and he would take any he could get right now. He continued to tap controls working on restoring systems as best he could.

"I want the crew in the briefing room in five," Shepard instructed coolly, tapped his chair and left his side. Joker let out a slow breath trying to banish the dread coiled in his gut. Shepard would think of something he mused as he sent out the summons to the crew.

Five minutes later Joker heard Shepard address the crew. "This isn't how we planned this mission but this is where we're at," she commented coolly. "We can't worry about whether the Normandy can get us home," she continued. Joker's stomach knotted at her words. The intensity of the moment continued to bare down. He growled angrily. He was a soldier. He wouldn't let the fear paralyze him. He would focus on one thing at a time. It was Shepard's mission to destroy the Collectors. It was his job to fix the damned ship so they could get back home. He would monitor Shepard's progress as he worked on repairing the ship. He sat up in his chair and began diagnostics as he continued to listen to Shepard in the briefing room.

"Edi, bring up your scans," Shepard instructed. Joker let out a slow calming breath. "One thing at a time," he muttered as he too focused on Edi's scans and Shepard's plan for destroying this cursed base.

- Chapter 38 -

Alexis hopped down from the Normandy onto the Collector base. She glanced to her left to see Garrus, Legion and the rest of the team exiting the rear of the ship. During the briefing it was decided they would split into two teams. Thane and Samara, the Asari Justicar, would join Alexis while the rest of the team followed Garrus. The teams were to infiltrate the Collector base through the two main shafts that led directly to the central chamber where Alexis guessed the abducted crew would be. Their plan hinged entirely on Legion, who would be sneaking through a ventilation shaft to the security console that controlled the access doors. The plan was risky. If something happened to Legion both teams would be cornered with no hope of escape.

Alexis let out a slow calming breath. Legion was the best. Her Geth crewmember could hack through anything. All Alexis and the teams had to do was keep the Collectors distracted so they wouldn't guess what Legion was up to. That and make it through to the other side of course. She ground her teeth. She was finally here at the Collector base. Her mission was almost at an end. She was within reach of her ultimate goal – destroying the Collectors. They would not fail so close to their goal. She would not fail. There was too much at stake. She glanced over at Thane who was inspecting his rifle. Determination flooded her veins. She grabbed her own rifle from her back. "I won't fail," she muttered silently. There was simply too much to lose if she did. Alexis gripped her rifle tightly as a sense of calm and clarity she had never known before saturated her every being. She was going to destroy these Collectors and get her crew, her entire crew, back to Terminus space, but for now, one thing at a time. She took a step forward and began the single most important mission of her life.

"We are in position," Legion reported through the Comm. "Exterior temperature slightly elevated. No obstructions detected," it continued.

Alexis glanced around the eerie interior of the Collector base. It was not so dissimilar from their ships. The walls almost resembled a hive. The Collectors often reminded her of a drones working busily for their master as bees would for their queen. Except these drones were taking humans and destroying everything in their way. Not anymore. Not if she had anything to do with it. She shook her head and refocused. "Second team, are you in position?"

"In position," Garrus reported. "Meet you on the other side of those doors."

Alexis smirked at his confidence. She knew she had made the right choice when she appointed Garrus as leader of team two. Regardless of his own feeling, Garrus was one hell of a soldier and people had faith in him and his ability as did she. He may not believe he was a leader but she knew better. Garrus was a leader. People would follow him into hell itself. Hell she knew she would. A wave of enemy forces barreled toward them bringing Alexis back to her mission and the battle to the main chamber doors.

Weapons fire continued to erupt all around as Alexis and her small team continued to advance. "Shepard," Thane called. "Reinforcements coming toward us," he added as he crouched behind cover. Alexis aimed her rifle at the flying Collectors. She fired two successive shots nailing the oncoming Collectors blowing them out of the air. "Garrus here," she heard through the comm. She could hear the combat on the other end. It sounded like they were in the thick of it. "We're taking heavy fire but we're moving forward." Alexis smirked. She didn't doubt that for a moment. She and her team were also making decent progress. She almost breathed a sigh of relief.

"Pathing failure," Legion reported. "There is an obstruction in the tunnel."

Alexis barely caught herself from rolling her eyes. Because nothing was ever simple she mused bitterly. She gripped her rifle. They needed to find a way to remove that obstruction and fast.

"Shepard," Edi said. "There appears to be an activation panel in the passageway you are currently in."

Alexis let out a slow breath. That was some good news anyway. "What should I look for Edi," she asked as she began to move forward again.

"It will be a large panel near the shaft. Deactivation should be simple," Edi replied.

"Right," Alexis muttered and continued to advance. Moments later they came across a brightly lit panel. She could see Legion in the shaft above the panel. That had to be the control. She sprinted to the panel and pressed the virtual controls.

"Obstruction removed," Legion reported. "Proceeding."

Alexis let out a slow breath and continued to advance. Everywhere they looked they saw pods, empty pods thankfully.

Every time she looked at them she would clinch her teeth. She knew they were used to hold Humans and the thought infuriated her. Letting out a slow breath she refocused. They had to move forward at a brisk clip to keep up with Legion. It kept encountering obstructions and every time it got stuck the temperature in the shaft would rise to dangerous levels.

Alexis crouched behind cover as weapons fire continued to wiz overhead. "Shit," she breathed. They were pinned down. She glanced up at the shaft where Legion stood. She could see the controls from her position. She needed to get to that damned panel. Legion had already reported his circuits were on the verge of failure. "Direct intervention is required," the rumbling voice boomed. Alexis grit her teeth as Harbinger took control of one of the Collectors and began his recitation. The blasted Collector, who was apparently in control, had been pestering them almost from the beginning. It would drone on and on about its superiority and the futility of their mission. She'd heard enough. She placed her rifle on her back and grabbed the Cain. "Time to nuke these bastards," she grumbled.

Alexis activated her barrier shield and stood. She took aim and fired. The Collectors battered her shield but it held on just long enough for the Cain to fire. The shot sailed toward the swarm of Collectors. Alexis ducked behind cover just as the shot exploded vaporizing the enemy. "Bastards," she mumbled as she stood and sprinted to the release valve.

"Obstruction removed," Legion reported. "Proceeding down the tube."

Alexis let out a slow breath, placed the Cain on her back, pulled her rifle forward and also continued.

"Garrus here. We're making good progress. Meet you at the rendezvous."

Alexis, Thane and Samara continued to mow down Collector forces. She'd be damned if she let them pin her down again. They were able to keep the path clear for Legion as they proceeded down the passage way.

"Another obstacle en route," Legion reported. "This task is proving difficult," it added.

Alexis snorted unamused as Harbinger began its taunts again. "Difficult and annoying," she offered sardonically. She hit the valve control and continued.

"Proceeding down the tube," Legion reported. "Anticipate further obstacles ahead."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Yeah, tell me something I don't know," she grumbled as she shot a Collector between the eyes. Moments later Legion reported the path was once again blocked. Surprise, surprise, Alexis thought as she sprinted toward the valve release.

"Proceeding," Legion reported. "Anticipate we are near the end."

That was some good news Alexis mused as she crouched behind cover. She peeked over the side and could see the control valve and the door beyond. They were most defiantly close. Alexis focused her fire mowing down Collector forces. She was going to make it to that door damn it. She fired a few more shots, taking out the remaining forces. She hopped over her cover spot and sprinted toward the valve just as another swarm descended. Thane and Samara began firing as Alexis rushed to the door. She growled in frustration when it didn't open. "Come in," she shouted over the comm. She pivoted and began firing on the oncoming enemy. "We're in position," she added and continued to fire. The Collectors were growing in number and they were pinned down with nowhere to hide for cover. "We need this door opened now," she shouted as the swarms advanced.

"The door has malfunctioned," Legion reported. Alexis ground her teeth and kept firing. "Complete," it reported just as the doors swished open. Alexis watched as a seeker swarm descended. "Here they come," she cried backing up into the main chamber.

"Suppressing fire," Garrus shouted. "Don't let anything through that door."

An instant later the doors swished closed. Alexis bent over heaving as the adrenalin saturated her body. She took several deep breaths to calm her racing heart. After a moment she stood to face Legion. "Nice work Legion. I knew I could count on you." She knew the Geth didn't need the positive reinforcement but she had to say it. The fact was there wasn't anyone else on the team who could have survived to get the job done.

"Shepard, you need to see this," Miranda called her voice strained.

Alexis turned and froze.

- Chapter 39 -

Alexis stood in stunned silence for a moment as she took in the magnitude of what she was seeing. The chamber was massive and every inch of it was covered with pods. She gulped as she tried to peer into the pods, mostly empty but they wouldn't stay that way long if the Collectors got their way. They would have to abduct every human colony in existence to fill these pods and that would barely scratch the surface of what they would need to accomplish the goal.

"Looks like one of the missing colonists," Miranda said breaking into Alexis' dark thoughts. She quickly approached the pod and stared through the glass.

"There's more over here," Garrus called out.

Alexis glanced over to where he stood when a noise caught her attention. She glanced back to the woman in the pod only to find her eyes open. The woman looked around frantically and began to pound on the glass. Alexis' stomach bottomed out. "My God, she's still alive," she cried as she began pulling at the pod attempting to open it.

The woman in the pod began to scream. Alexis continued to struggle as the woman's skin seemed to marbleized. It was almost like every blood vessel in her body was bursting at once. Every inch of her was melting. Alexis tugged at the pod desperate to save the screaming woman. An instant later there was only silence as the woman collapsed, what was left of her slithering to the floor. Then there was a sickening swishing sound as all that was left of her was vacuumed into an overhead tube. Alexis gulped horrified then instinct kicked in. "Get them out of there," she cried. "Hurry!" She rushed to one of the pods and began slamming the butt of her rifle against the casing. She glanced at the occupant to see it was Chakwas. Her chest tightened in dread and she began pounding with all her might. Finally the casing gave way. Chakwas fell forward into Alexis's arms. "Dr. Chakwas," she said frantic as she lowered the woman gently to the ground. "Are you okay?"

Dr. Chakwas stared up at Alexis blankly and disoriented. Her gaze cleared a fraction. She blinked up at Alexis as if coming out of a dream or in her case a nightmare. "Shepard," she breathed. "You – you came for us."

"No one gets left behind," Alexis growled as her panic of a moment before was replaced by fury for what had almost happened.

"Thank God you got here in time," Kelly said. Alexis glanced up to see her sway still unsteady on her feet. "A few more seconds and," she broke off as her entire body shook in fear. "I don't even want to think about it," she finished.

Alexis grit her teeth. Kelly had always been a happy person. She had always been well grounded but this event would change her in a way few things ever could. Alexis felt her fury rage. And all of this was because of those damned Collectors.

"Those swarms of little robots, they melted our bodies into grey liquid and pumped it through those tubes," Chakwas was saying.

Alexis glanced up at the tubes that ran from each pod then joined and ran deeper into the main chamber. "Why are they doing this," she asked frowning. "What are they doing with our genetic material?"

Dr. Chakwas stumbled to her feet. "I don't know. I'm just glad you got here before they did it to us," she replied still deeply disturbed.

"So are we," Miranda offered. "But we still have a job to do," she continued. She stood straight and focused, clearly ready to get back to business. "We've done well so far. Let's see if we can finish the job."

Alexis nodded. She was right. They had a job to do. It was time for a little payback. "Joker, can you get a fix on our position?"

Ten minutes later Alexis stood with Grunt, Thane and Samara. They needed to get to the main control room but as it turned out the passageway was engulfed with seeker swarms. After a brief discussion it was decided Samara would provide a barrier shield to cover Alexis and her small team through the passageway to the security doors. Garrus would lead a diversionary team through the main corridor while Jacob escorted the abducted crew back to Normandy which Joker and Edi had repaired enough to do a pick up.

Alexis glanced around to her crew. They all stood poised – focused. She nodded once. "We've all got our assignments. Let's move out." A ruckus of weapons being poised rang out as the teams took up their respective positions.

Alexis, Samara, Thane and Grunt moved toward the main corridor. She could hear the buzzing of the swarms grow louder as they drew near. Alexis turned to face Samara who inclined her head that she was ready to proceed. Alexis, Thane and Grunt fanned out around Samara with Alexis taking point. Moments later an energy field crackled around them, surrounding them in the bubble that was Samara's barrier shield.

"Let's go," Alexis instructed. The swarms quickly descended around them harmlessly bouncing off the shield. It would appear the shield would work she mused as they continued down the corridor.

They were moving down the corridor when a crackle sounded over the comm. "Garrus here," Garrus said. Alexis continued to glance around while straining to make out what he was saying. "Team is in position. Waiting for your orders." Alexis could barely make out what he was saying. "Damn, the swarms are interfering with radio contact," she muttered as she continued down the corridor. She pursed her lips in annoyance. Garrus was more than capable. He and his team would make it through. Right now she had her own task to complete. An instant later several husks appeared snapping Alexis back to the task at hand.

Alexis and the team continued to battle husks and Collector forces. The husks were by far the peskiest. Several got close enough to explode and batter her personal shield. She had no idea how far they had to go but they had to pick up their pace if they were going to make it. She glanced back at Samara who was hunched over, her features strained as though she were carrying a ton of bricks on her shoulders.

Alexis crept as far as she could and still be protected by the shield. She let out a slow breath as she glimpsed what looked like a decline leading to a set of doors. "Hold on Samara. We're almost there," she called over her shoulder as she focused her fire trying to clear the way. A swarm of husks descended on their location.

"Shepard," Thane called above the rifle fire. "We need to move."

Alexis grit her teeth. She continued to rapid fire her submachine gun tearing through Collectors. She glanced back at Samara who seemed to have grown weaker.

She caught Alexis' eye. "Hurry Shepard," she said weakly.

Alexis nodded and turned back to the oncoming husks. She riddled them with bullets then ran to the edge of the barrier and blasted the bastards with her overload splintering the beasts into a million pieces.

"I can see the entrance," Samara breathed as she continued forward. Every step she took seemed to cause more strain. "Need to get there," she continued forcing the words out. "Soon," she breathed.

Alexis redoubled her efforts. They needed to get to that door before Samara collapsed. She hopped over the last barrier as Samara picked up her pace. They rushed to the doors. A moment later the Asari growled as her body blazed blue surrounded by an enormous amount of biotic power. Samara turned toward the enemy forces and focused her energy forward. She blasted a wave of biotic energy forward vaporizing everything in its path.

Alexis raised a brow as Samara turned casually and strolled through the double doors. She snorted softly. Samara had been almost ready to collapse yet she has still been able to conjure that massive amount of energy. She shook her head slowly. And that was why you never screw with an Asari Justicar she thought as she backed up another step the doors closing before her sealing the swarms on the other side.

- Chapter 40 -

Alexis was strapping her rifle to her back when Garrus's frantic voice came over the comm. "Do you copy," he shouted. "Come on Shepard, where are you?" Alexis pressed her finger to her ear to better hear. "I copy. What's your position?"

The comm. crackled then gunfire sounded. "We're pinned down at the door," Garrus answered. "Taking heavy fire."

Alexis rushed to the door. "We're coming, just hold on." She glanced at Samara who rushed to the controls. "Get this door open," she shouted pulling her rifle forward again ready to provide cover fire when the door finally opened. A torturous heartbeat later the door slid open and team two stormed in. Alexis, Thane and Grunt kept shooting, providing cover until the doors slid closed. Garrus was the last to enter. He collapsed against the wall as soon as he entered. Alexis moved to check on him feeling a moment of panic. Garrus nodded to let her know he was okay. She snorted softly and patted his arm. She didn't know why she had even been worried. Garrus had once been hit by a rocket that had almost torn his face apart. He had one hell of a scar to show for that little incident but he had survived. A little gunfire from the Collectors wasn't going to keep him down. Alexis moved to the center of the room and tapped her earpiece again. "Joker, are you at the rendezvous point?"

"I'm here Commander," Joker answered immediately. "Chakwas and the rest of the crew just showed up."

"Mr. Taylor just arrived, Shepard," Edi added. "No casualties."

Alexis let out a slow breath of relief. That was one more major hurdle down, a few more to go.

"Excellent," Miranda said. "Now let's make it count. Edi what's our next step."

Five minutes later Alexis stood on the platform. It was decided she would take a small team to overload the base's controls destroying the base in the process. The rest of the team would hold their current position so Alexis and the team weren't overrun from both ends. She stood and faced the assembled group. Every one of her team was more than capable of standing at her side in the coming battle. She glanced at Thane then focused on the group again. It was time to choose and get this done.

Garrus stood inspecting his weapons as Shepard announced who she would be taking on the final phase of their mission. His head shot up when Shepard announced she wanted him and Miranda to join her. He wasn't surprised she had chosen him to go along with her. He had been beside her through most of her battles since she had found him on Omega. She had even selected him as her team two lead. It wouldn't have been his choice, especially after all that had happened in his past, but Shepard had always seen something in him, something she believed made him a leader. He had bought into that belief so when she had died he had chosen to try to make a difference in one of the worst cesspools in the universe. It had all gone sideways on him. He had trusted too much and had lost his entire team because of it. After that he had wanted only one thing – vengeance. His entire existence had reduced down to that one desire. He had lived and breathed only to obtain his vengeance. He hadn't cared about anything or anyone anymore and had spiraled into the thing he hated most. And then Shepard had showed up again.

Garrus hadn't been able to believe what he was seeing. He had heard the rumors of course but he knew Cerberus, what they were capable of. He wasn't going to believe the rumors, not until he saw with his own eyes. And then there she was before his eyes and more to the point saving his ass – again. He had been grateful for her rescue and so damned glad to see her alive. He had been at Shepard's side since the beginning. She had been a great influence on many a life and he had been no exception. From the beginning she had been there doing things for him he couldn't do himself. They had shared a distaste for the unjust and a burning desire to see the wicked and evil dealt their due, at the end of a barrel if possible.

No, he wasn't surprised Shepard wanted him at her side but Miranda, well that choice was another matter entirely. Garrus let his gaze wander over to Thane. The Drell stood stiffly, calm and collected but then he always looked that way. Garrus moved to mount the platform that would take them deeper into the central chamber. He glanced at Thane again. He wondered what was going through the males head. If it were him he'd be pretty angry that he was being left behind. There wasn't a member on Shepard's team that didn't want to be at her side when she finally blew this cursed base into oblivion, but Thane was not any member of her team, he was her lover, her mate.

Garrus knew that Thane and Shepard had worked past whatever issues they'd had. He knew they had grown close, closer than any other two on the ship. He knew she felt deeply for the Drell. He would even venture to guess she loved him and he would bet his last credit that Thane felt the same about her. He couldn't imagine the fury Thane was feeling right now.

Garrus caught Thane's eye and inclined his head slightly, silently telling him he could trust him to watch over Shepard. Thane acknowledged him with a slight nod of his own. Garrus turned and faced forward as the platform began to move. He didn't understand her motives but Shepard had a reason for her choice, she always did. All he could do now was watch her back and make sure they both made it back to the Normandy alive.

- Chapter 41 -

The floating platform carried Garrus, Shepard and Miranda effortlessly through the chamber to the central control room. Garrus glanced around vigilant of any oncoming forces. He was half paying attention to Shepard and Edi as they discussed the possible uses for the multitude of tubes overhead that ran the length of the room. He had his back to Shepard watching their flank when all grew silent. Garrus turned and stood stunned.

"Not just any Reaper, a Human Reaper," Shepard said her tone sounding as shocked as he felt. Garrus swallowed the lump in his throat. He had seen his fair share of atrocities. He had once encountered a doctor using his own employee's as live incubators to grow organs to sell on the black market. That had been disturbing, but this? This was beyond anything he had ever seen.

"It appears the Collectors have processed tens of thousands of humans," Edi said.

Garrus's jaw hung slack in horror. He had seen how the Collectors processed the Humans. The poor people were literally melted down into a grey liquid. Their screams as they were liquefied would haunt him for the rest of his life. Those Humans had suffered horribly and now their genetic material was being pumped into the monstrosity before them.

He stared at the metal skeleton hanging above him. The structure was enormous, rising hundreds of meters above them. The beast was glowing blue as most of the Reaper creations did. The Human Reaper hung from its supports looking unthreatening. It almost looked to be sleeping. It may look harmless but its mere existence screamed grave danger. Garrus clinched his mandibles in rage. No sentient being should suffer what the Collectors were doing to Humans. Barbaric didn't come close to describing it. Edi and Shepard continued to discuss the Human Reaper. Garrus for his part went back to scanning the area. He was raging with fury and he wanted to vent that fury on the collectors.

"This thing is an abomination," Shepard growled. "Edi how do we destroy it?"

"The large tubes injecting the fluid are a weak structural link," Edi answered. "Destroying them should cause the supports to collapse and the Reaper to fall."

Garrus smirked coldly. They could destroy the link pumping the Human's genetic material into that monstrosity and destroy it in the process. He liked that idea. His smirk grew into a grin as a swarm of Collectors descended. It was time for some payback for all the atrocities these monsters had caused, for all his human friends, for Shepard and all her people. Oh yeah, he was defiantly going to enjoy this.

Alexis focused all her rage on the abomination before her and the beings that had created it. She has been speechless upon seeing what the Collectors were building using Humanities genetic material. Then her rage had surged and she could only think of obliterating the thing. She continued to fire, killing Collectors ruthlessly. She wanted them dead. She wanted them all dead.

Alexis ducked behind cover and growled. The Collectors were coming in waves. They seemed as desperate to save the monstrosity that was the Human Reaper as she was of destroying it. She took every opportunity to fire at the injection tubes but the thing was proving more resistant that she would have liked. She peeked over her cover spot and decided to take a chance. She stood and fired several successive shots. Finally the last of the tubes shattered after Alexis hit it with a well placed shot. The beast gave an earsplitting wail and collapsed, falling into the abyss below. Alexis glanced around to see the area clear of Collector forces. She strapped her rifle to her back and walked to the edge to watch as the blasted thing fell but it was so dark below she couldn't see a thing. She had the urge to spit into the blackness but reigned in the urge. Instead she turned her back and walked to the center of the platform and the base controls.

"Shepard to ground team," she called. "Status report.

"Thane here. We are holding our position but they keep coming. A quick exit is preferable."

Alexis' heart gave a lurch on hearing Thane's voice. She had chosen to leave him behind. She could only guess how furious he was with her but at least he was alive, that's all that mattered. "Head to the Normandy," she answered now desperate to see him and all the rest to safety. "Joker, prep the engines. I'm about to overload this place and blow it sky high."

"Roger that Commander," Joker answered.

Alexis crouched beside the control panel. Miranda handed her the explosive she was about to place inside the panel when Joker spoke again.

"Uh Commander," he said hesitantly. "I've got an incoming signal from the Illusive Man. Edi's patching it through."

Alexis continued to arm the explosive device as an image of the Illusive Man appeared, projected from Miranda's Omni-Tool. "Shepard, you've done the impossible." Alexis grit her teeth at the sound of triumph in his voice. "I was part of a team," she answered. "Some of them gave their lives for this mission," she bit out.

"I know. Their sacrifice will not be forgotten."

Alexis tried to swallow her agitation at the sanctimonious tone of his voice.

"You did what you had to do and you acquired the Collector base," he continued.

Alexis paused briefly. Acquired the Collector base? That didn't sound promising.

"I'm looking at the schematics Edi uploaded. A timed radiation pulse would kill the remaining Collectors but leave the machinery and technology intact. This is our chance Shepard," the Illusive man all but gloated.

Alexis stood and faced the man, if you could even call him that now. He was more machine from implants and cybernetics. "They liquefied people, turned them into something horrible," she bit out. "We have to destroy the base."

"Don't be short sighted," the Illusive Man shot back. "Our best chance against the Reapers is to use their own resources against them."

Alexis scowled. "You're completely ruthless. The next thing I know you'll be wanting to grow your own Reaper," she bit out.

"My goal is to save humanity from the Reapers at any cost," The Illusive Man shot back. "I've never hidden that from you. Imagine how many lives could be saved if we kept the base intact," he continued to argue. "Imagine the lives that will be lost if we don't," he finished ominously.

Alexis paused a moment. She knew the type of destruction the Reapers would bring and she knew it was a matter of time before they came but keeping this base after what they Collectors had done was just wrong. She shook her head and turned to continue to arm the explosive. "No matter what kind of technology we might find, it's not worth it."

"Shepard, you died fighting for what you believed," The Illusive Man argued trying a new tact. "I brought you back so you could keep fighting. Some would say what we did was going too far but look at what you've accomplished."

Alexis scowled. Yes she and her team were about to destroy the Collectors but that didn't discount the thousands who had already died.

"I didn't discard you because I knew your value. Don't be so quick to discard this facility. Think of the potential," The Illusive Man continued to argue.

Alexis had heard enough. There wasn't anything on this base that could ever convince her that it was worth keeping. It and the beasts that inhabited it were abominations and they needed to be destroyed – today. "We'll fight and with without it. I won't let fear compromise who I am," Alexis stated matter of factly. She was done discussing the base. She was done with the Illusive Man, she mused as she finished arming the explosive. The Illusive man continued to argue, targeting Miranda next. The last thing Alexis heard was him shouting something about all Cerberus had done for her. She rolled her eyes and stood. "Let's move. We've got ten minutes before the reactor overloads and blows this station apart."


	3. Chapter 3

- Chapter 42 -

Alexis picked through the debris on the Normandy. She was raging though she couldn't decide if it was anger or despair that saturated her veins. She gulped back the lump in her throat and moved a fallen beam aside. She entered what was left of the conference room and stepped onto the communication platform. She really didn't want to have this meeting. The Normandy was a mess. The crew were doing what they could to get her back in working order but they were barely limping along. There was still so much to do. So much to do she thought sadly. But the Illusive man had been pestering her nonstop since they passed through the Omega Relay. She had put him off as long as she could. But now it was time to get this unpleasant business over with.

"Shepard, you're making a habit of costing me more than time and money," The Illusive Man said coolly.

Alexis took a deep calming breath. She could hear the sharp edge of anger in his voice but after everything that had happened she hardly cared. "Too many lives were lost at that base," she replied in kind thankful her voice hadn't betrayed her. The emotion of the entire mission still bubbled close to the surface. The ship wasn't the only thing that was a mess she mused. "I'm not sorry it's gone," she added. She watched as The Illusive Man take a long drag of his cigarette.

"The first of many lives," he responded. "The technology from that base could have secured Human dominance in the Galaxy against the Reapers and beyond."

Alexis felt her emotions shift from pain to annoyance. "Human dominance or just Cerberus," she growled.

"Strength for Cerberus is strength for every human. Cerberus is Humanity," The Illusive Man answered simply.

Alexis barely stifled the urge to roll her eyes at his arrogant comment.

"I should have known you'd choke on the hard decisions, too idealistic from the start," he added.

Alexis felt her hackles rise. The condescension in his tone was hard to miss. Choke? Her? She'd made hard decisions. She had made decisions that cost people their lives. She had sent good people to their deaths. She had lost friends because of the decisions she had made. She was more than capable of making hard decisions she just wasn't willing to sacrifice needlessly and certainly not because the Illusive Man ordered it. But someone like him could never understand that. He preached that he was looking out for humanity but he was barely human now she mused bitterly. "I'm not looking for your approval," she answered finally. "Harbinger is coming and he won't be alone. Humanity needs a leader who's looking out for them. From now on I'm doing this my way whether you like it or not," she added turning to leave the platform, more than done with the discussion.

"Don't turn your back on me Shepard. I made you. I brought you back from the dead," The Illusive Man shouted angrily.

Alexis stopped and half turned to face the image of the being known only at the Illusive Man. He had been human once. The rumor was that he had been in Elite Black Ops for the Alliance. He was brilliant, of that there was no doubt, but Alexis was having a hard time believing he was Human any longer. He was cybernetic more than organic now. She blinked slowly at the being and answered coolly. "And I'm going to do exactly what you brought me back to do. I'm going to win this war and I'll do it without sacrificing the soul of our species," she finished as she left the conference room.

Alexis stood in the port cargo hold staring down at the torpedo casing. She was numb. It was the only way to describe her feelings. She could feel the cold of the hold, hear the quite chatter of the crew who were working on restoring the Normandy's systems but it all seemed so far removed from her. Nothing was vivid or real in any way. She was just numb. She kept trying to rationalize it but so much had happened in the last twenty four hours. So much to absorb and she no longer had the adrenalin high to carry her through. She let out a slow breath. No she wasn't riding the high anymore and now all the emotion was flooding in. She felt her stomach knot as she contemplated the casing before her.

They had gone through the relay. Alexis and her team had made it through the blasted relay and survived in no small part to Joker and his expert piloting. Sure they had crash landed on the Collector base but while Alexis and the team infiltrated the base, Joker and Edi had repaired the ship. She and her team had fought through the base and seen unspeakable atrocities. They had watched as one of the colonists had been literally liquefied. The poor woman's genetic material, along with countless others, had been used to create an abomination, a human Reaper. The sight had horrified and sickened her. And it had kick started her instincts. She had quickly ordered the team to free everyone from the remaining pods. They had freed most of their abducted crew and arranged for them to be taken back to the Normandy and safety. Once the crew was on their way the fury had settled in. Alexis had tasted the bitterness had vowed to destroy the Collector base and all the Collectors with it. She, Miranda and Garrus had made it to the controls. They had fought the human Reaper and destroyed it, though it had tried to take them out in the end by destroying the hovering platforms they were standing on. They had held on and survived then made the breakneck run back to Normandy. They had narrowly escaped the base's destruction. They had outrun the massive destructive wave escaping through the Omega 4 Relay back to Terminus space. They had made it back. They had destroyed the Collectors and survived. She should be heaving a sigh of relief. Instead she was staring down at the casing that housed her dead. Alexis closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself as her chest tightened. She had known all along it was a suicide mission, that she would likely lose people, that she would be lucky to survive herself. But no matter how she rationalized it, the loss still stung. They had been so close, so damned close.

"You should get some rest. I think you've earned it."

Alexis opened her eyes and stared down at the casing. "I'm not sure I can Garrus, not yet."

"Joker showed me the report Edi downloaded from the Collector base. This fight isn't over Shepard and we need you at your best. The casing is secure," Garrus argued gently.

Alexis closed her eyes tightly as the enormity of the situation bore down on her. He was right. The report Edi had obtained showed thousands of Reapers headed their way. They had achieved a major victory in destroying the Collectors and their base and yet in the face of an impending invasion everything they had done hardly seemed to matter. She opened her eyes and stared down at the casing absolutely gutted. "We destroyed the Collectors but the Reapers are coming Garrus. How many more of our friends and loved ones will we lose before this is all over?"

Garrus let out a long deep breath. "I don't know. The coming fight is defiantly going to be one for the history books."

Alexis let her arms drop to her sides. She was exhausted all of a sudden. The Reapers were coming and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. Garrus was right. The coming war would go down in history. The question was would they survive for the retelling? She honestly didn't know. What she did know was that she was close to collapsing and she needed to be alone for a while. "I'm headed to my cabin. Have Edi contact me if anything comes up."

Garrus nodded slowly. "Will do," he answered quietly as Alexis left the cargo hold.

Several minutes later Alexis entered her cabin solemnly. She was drowning in the sadness. She couldn't seem to banish the feeling of loss. It was working her to absolute exhaustion. She was so tired she could barely see straight. She ached, mind and body. All she wanted to do was pass out for a while. She didn't want to think or talk or remember. She just wanted the blackness of sleep. She descended the few steps to her cabin's main room and found Thane sitting on the edge of the bed. He opened his eyes when he realized he was no longer alone.

"I have already prepared the room Siha. Disrobe and come to bed."

Alexis blinked at his comment. She hadn't seen him since before she left with Garrus and Miranda to destroy the Collector base. She had wondered where he had disappeared to. She had wanted to talk to him, to assure herself that he was fine even if he was probably livid with her. She had made a choice back on the base. It had been a choice made in the heat of the moment. She knew he was more than capable and she had sworn she would never treat him any differently than any other team member but when she looked at him the image of him unconscious on the Shadow Broker's floor had flashed through her mind. She had just reacted then. Garrus and Miranda's names had been past her lips before she had even completed her thought. She hadn't been able to look at him after that. That choice was probably the single weakest moment of her life. She had acted to keep him safe completely disregarding who he is, what he was capable of. She had dishonored him in the worst way and she felt completely gutted over it. Of course she knew now that it had been the right choice. If he had been at her side it would be him lying dead in that casing in the cargo hold instead of Miranda but that knowledge didn't seem to lessen the guilt any. She had to explain, to apologize at the very least. Alexis let out a slow breath and continued into the room unlatching her jacket as she went. "Thane, I wanted to talk to you about," she was saying when he interrupted.

"There will be time enough to converse once you have rested. Come to bed. You look as though you are about to collapse."

Alexis let out a small sigh. She wanted to talk to him, to explain but maybe he was right. There would be time enough to talk when they were both rested. She continued on into the room removing her clothes as she went. She needed to shower and wash her hair, so it was clean like he liked it but she just didn't have the energy for it. She would just have to shower in the morning. Right now all she wanted to do was lay beside her lover and slip into oblivion.

Alexis crawled into bed beside Thane. He quickly gathered her in his arms and gently kissed her temple then settled in. Alexis felt the emotion choke her. He was being so loving even though she had completely dishonored him. Was it possible he was willing to forgive her? "Sleep well Siha," he whispered. Alexis swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes. She focused on her breathing so she wouldn't break down. The last thing she remembered was Thane's rhythmic breathing behind her. God how she loved him.

- Chapter 43 -

Alexis blinked open her eyes. She stared at the stars blaze by for a moment. She closed her eyes again as she came to realize she was in bed alone. Thane had left her side. Slowly she opened her eyes and rolled her head to the left. She lifted her hand and ran it along the sheets covering his side of the bed. She sighed sadly as her fingertips encountered only cold. There was no warmth left where he had last lay. She wondered how long he had been gone. Had he stayed at all? She lifted her hands and pressed her palms to her eye sockets. She could feel the sting of tears and wanted to banish them by any means possible. Thane had left her. He had waited until she was asleep to go but he had still gone. She sat up and scrambled from the bed rushing to the bathroom and the shower. She could feel the ache permeate her chest and cleave her head in two. This was the pain of separation she had suffered before and she had sworn she wouldn't allow it to happen again. She had pushed Thane away so she wouldn't suffer like this. He had sworn he would never leave her, that he would never cause her this kind of pain ever again and yet here she stood under the cold spray of the shower, her heart breaking slowly. Her soul was falling apart and yet this time she had no one to blame but herself.

Alexis had dishonored Thane in an almost unforgivable way. He was an assassin, a silent warrior, and she had completely disregarded that because of her own fear of losing him. She had done this to him – to them and she wasn't sure how to fix it. How does one apologize for being weak? She leaned her head forward against the shower wall and moaned miserably. Good God, how the hell was she supposed to make decisions about Thane if she fell apart every time he was put in danger? This wasn't who she was. She was strong, a soldier, and a damned good one too, yet when it came to Thane she was simply a woman in love.

Alexis pounded the wall angrily. What the hell was she going to do? She had a duty. She was a soldier. She served the Alliance and all the people they protected. The Reapers were coming. War was going to descend on the universe. Decisions involving Thane were bound to come up again and she couldn't let her feelings for him interfere. She had to find a way to separate her life with Thane from everything else. She stood up straight in the shower. Her strength had always been her ability to adapt. Thane was a part of her life now. They both lived in a dangerous universe made more so by who and what they were. She would always have the fear of losing him but she would find a way to adapt. She would take that fear and use it to survive – to make sure he survived. She closed her eyes as a weight seemed to lift. She would adapt but first – first she needed to make amends. Nodding to herself she finished her shower and quickly made her way to the bedroom to dress.

Alexis approached the life support room slowly. She knew that's where she would find Thane. It had been more than twelve hours since she had woken alone in bed. She had wanted to come to him right away but had been called up to CIC instead. One thing led to another and now hours later she was finally free to see him. She knew the coming discussion would be difficult. She knew she needed to apologize and try to explain, yet doing so would mean admitting her greatest weakness. She stopped before the door and took a deep breath for courage. She stared at the cold metal door before her as butterflies wreaked havoc on her stomach. A sense of déjà vu crept along her spine making her shiver. Months ago she had stood at this very door nervously. She had been fighting her attraction to a man she barely knew yet was inexplicably drawn to. She had tried to bury her attraction to him, not knowing if he felt the same for her, if he could feel the same for her. Since then Thane had told her they were made for each other – bound of a primal level. She was his and he was hers.

Alexis's lips quirked slightly at that thought. Thane was hers – her mate. He couldn't part from her any more than she could part from him. Yes she had been weak and made a choice that dishonored him. She was a woman deeply in love. She would apologize for not being professional in her decisions but she would not apologize for wanting to keep him safe. Thane was her reason for living. He alone was her reason to go on, to fight, to survive, and she would not apologize for wanting him to be right there with her. She needed him. It was that simple she silently affirmed as she stepped through the doors into the room.

Thane sat in his customary chair, his elbows resting on the table before him, his fingers templed, resting gently against his lips. He felt Alexis the moment she had entered the room. He took a deep breath to calm the storm raging within him. He had been battling the torrent for the past day and a half. He was at complete odds with his emotions. He was furious and he was understanding and he was afraid and he was relieved. Every emotion he felt was quickly followed by its opposite. And regardless of what he did he could not seem to calm the deluge or even temper it. He was furious with Alexis for leaving him behind. He should have been at her side. It was where he was meant to be. He was her mate. His place was at her side always, especially when facing death. He had listened to her orders and it had taken all his years of training to remain calm. He wanted to rail at her decision to leave him behind. She was going to destroy the base. She could have encountered any number of difficulties. He should have been there, to protect her. His only consolation was that she had chosen to take Garrus with her. He knew Garrus would do all in his power to keep her safe, including giving his own life. Small comfort but it had been something.

As they battled Collector forces the enormity of what they were doing, of the danger they were in bore down on him. He focused all his attention on his targets. His fear for Alexis's safety quickly began to drown him. It was only when he heard her voice again that he had been able to take a steady breath. In that moment he had understood. He understood what she must have felt when he had been knocked unconscious in the Shadow Broker's lair. He began to understand the gut wrenching fear of watching as your love is hurt, not knowing if they were alive or dead. She had made a snap decision. She had done what she did so that he would be safe. He understood. It was why he had needed to be with her when she finally made her way to her cabin. He had needed to hold her. He had wanted to make love to her. To show her how grateful he was that she was still alive. One look at her exhausted face had quelled those desires. She had faced her greatest enemy and lost a friend in the process. She had barely been holding it together and so he had buried his desire and simply held her. Alexis had fallen asleep quickly and as he lay holding her it all came crashing in on him. They had destroyed the Collectors. They had survived and they should be celebrating. Instead she was mourning her dead and her choices and he was trying to come to terms with the fact that the extraordinary woman in his arms, the woman he loved more than anything or anyone in the world would be his for only a short while longer. That thought had driven Thane from Alexis's bed. He knew she lamented her choice to leave him behind. He knew he should stay with her to assure her it didn't matter. All that mattered now was that they were together. But the specter of his death loomed large and no matter what he did he could not banish the despair he felt at the thought of her loss. He never wanted to be parted from her. She was his everything.

Thane felt Alexis stand beside him. He could feel her hesitation, her uncertainty. He swallowed. He hated this awkwardness between them. There should only be peace and happiness between them. The rest of the world could come crashing down around their ears but between he and Alexis there should only ever be bliss. He turned his head slightly to her. "You had to make a difficult choice. For what it's worth I believe it was the correct one," he offered into the silence. He faced forward unsure if the choice he had been referring to was the destruction of the base or leaving him behind.

Alexis stared down at Thane's back. He sat stiffly, not turning to face her. She swallowed her trepidation. It was his custom to sit that way and he had never been one to face her fully when she appeared anyway. His comment on the other hand, she wasn't quite sure how to take it. She thought he might be referring to the Collector base but she wasn't sure. If he had said those words last night she would have believed he was talking about the mission but then this morning she had woken alone. She rubbed the back of her neck. This back and forth was going to be the death of her. They were adults. It was time they started behaving as them.

Alexis stiffened her spine and walked to the chair opposite Thane. She sat and faced him squarely. Thane for his part simply gazed at her, seemingly completely at peace while she was so jittery she wanted to crawl out of her own skin. She bit back an agitated scowl. She hated this awkwardness between them. But it was all her doing. She had to make it right. "I wanted to come see you sooner but duties kept me away." Thane simply arched a brow. Alexis shifted uncomfortably. "I wanted to explain my behavior on the Collector Base," she offered. Thane lowered his arms to the table but remained silent. Alexis watched as he sat calmly waiting for her to continue. She pulled on all her military training to bolster her confidence. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to admit her weakness. She never wanted anyone to know that part of her – especially not this man, yet if she didn't admit to it she would never be at peace. Needing movement Alexis stood and began to pace. "I have been military most of my life. Being a soldier is what I am, it's what I know how to do. I know no matter how difficult the decision I can make it and I can accept the consequences. I have lived my life understanding that basic truth. I will do everything it takes to complete the mission because I am a soldier first, duty above all else. That's how I've lived and then you came along." Alexis stopped and turned to Thane who sat quietly watching her. She wrapped her arms around herself needing the cocoon for comfort. "You came along and I wasn't just a soldier anymore Thane. I was a woman. I was half of a mated pair. No longer was it just me my choices affected but you too. If I die it would affect you just as if you died it would affect me." Alexis tightened her hold on herself as the ache in her chest began to grow. She didn't want think of Thane's death though she knew it was inevitable. The thought of losing him always had the ability of bringing her to her knees. She gulped back the lump in her throat. "I don't want to lose you Thane. I want every moment we have together. I chose to leave you behind on the Collector base selfishly. I needed to know you would be safe, that you would be there for me when it was all over." She turned from him no longer able to face him. She stared at the pulsing drive core knowing what she had to say next and dreading it with every fiber of her being. Finally she let out a slow breath. "I chose to leave you behind because I feared losing you. In my weakness I disregarded who you are – your ability. I dishonored you and for that I'm sorry." Alexis swallowed to coat her parched throat. Her eyes stung, her chest ached and her voice had cracked on that last word but she had said them. She had admitted her weakness and apologized. Now it was up to him.

"If you had to do it again, would you still leave me behind," Thane asked softly.

Alexis closed her eyes tightly as tears sprang to them. She felt her throat ache as the lump of tears began to chock her. Because admitting her weakness once wasn't bad enough she would have to do it again? The truth was she would leave him behind again. The fear of losing him hadn't lessened. She knew she had little time with him and she was going to make damned sure she got every minute – every second she could with him. She let out a slow breath. How she hated this situation. But she would answer his question. She owed it to him, to their bond. She gulped back the emotion, blinked back the tears and turned. She faced the man before her, the man who was her universe, the man she loved more than her own life. She was about to answer when Jokers voice interrupted.

- Chapter 44 -

Alexis stood in her quarters staring at the glass that housed her miniature models. She wasn't actually looking at the models. Her mind was consumed with the mission Hackett had just given her. It was a personal favor for a powerful man yes, but it was also so much more. Hackett had asked her to rescue an Alliance scientist the Batarians were holding. The doctor it seemed was in Batarian space researching information on a possible Reaper invasion. The Batarians had arrested her because she had been trespassing in their space. Now Hackett wanted Alexis to go and find the scientist and bring her home. He wanted Alexis to go alone. She cringed slightly at that particular detail. It was going to cause all kinds of problems. But if there was proof out there that a Reaper invasion was imminent she had to get to it. No one seemed to want to believe what she discovered on the Collector base. But if this wayward scientist had that information then she'd do all in her power to rescue the woman even if it meant going alone. The universe had to prepare and this proof might be exactly what the races needed to kick their asses into gear.

Her door swished open and she turned to see Thane enter. Her stomach bottomed out. They hadn't really settled much earlier in the life support room. She hadn't been able to answer his question before she rushed up here to speak with Hackett. She hoped that his being in her room was a good thing though she wasn't sure how long it would last. She had a sinking suspicion he wasn't going to like what she was about to tell him.

Twenty minutes later Alexis watched as Thane paced. At this rate he was going to wear a hole in the floor. To say he was angry was an understatement. He stopped suddenly and faced her. "Siha, I understand your need to complete this mission but you simply cannot go alone." Alexis let out a slow exasperated breath. They had been going round and round about this and she was beginning to get annoyed. She supposed she should be relieved that he was here and arguing it with her at all. It meant he cared. He was calling her Siha too which was a good sign but none of that would change what she had to do. "Thane, I have no choice."

"Of course you do," he interrupted angrily. "You are Commander," he bit out.

Alexis took a deep breath counting to ten slowly. She understood why he was angry. After leaving him behind once he wasn't about to let it happen again. Back on the Collector Base he had been forced to accept her decision without comment but here in the privacy of her cabin he wasn't about to let her go without a fight and he was right of course. Going on a dangerous mission alone was never a good idea but Hackett had been very clear in his instructions. "Thane, Hackett was very specific. I need to go alone," she responded. "I'll be fine," she offered trying to dispel his anger some. She knew he was agitated because he was worried. She couldn't blame him really. If the tables were turned he'd be hell pressed to leave her behind.

Her comment seemed to mollify him some. She saw him let out a deep breath and approach. He took her arms and stared into her eyes. "After all that has passed between us I am loath to let you go," he said as he gently squeezed her arms. "I understand the importance of the mission. I understand Admiral Hackett is also important. All this I understand and indeed accept. It is the need for you to proceed alone that I cannot accept. What if something unexpected should happen? Let me accompany you. No one need know I was there," he added smiling softly.

Alexis smirked. He was trying to soften her with sly humor to try to convince her to let him go. Her heart soared that he was doing this. They hadn't been able to fully settle things between them but maybe there wasn't anything to settle. She could see the love in his gaze. She was overjoyed to see it. And she loved that he was trying every tactic he could to join her and that he was so worried about her but it wasn't going to work. It was her mission, a mission she had to complete alone. She pushed from the wall and took his face in her hands. She kissed him tenderly savoring his sweet essence. "Thane, I've learned my lesson. Though I will always fear for your safety I will not dishonor you by leaving you behind again. Nothing would please me more than to have you at my side," she offered gently. She swallowed as she saw his features harden. He had learned her ways. He knew what she was about to say. "I'm sorry Thane, but I can't take you with me." Alexis watched as the anger resurface.

"As you wish," Thane bit out. He took her hands from his face then took a step back. "I must return to the life support room," he continued sounding stiff – formal. "If you will excuse me," he added then turned and left the cabin.

Alexis stood and watched him go. She was a bit stunned. They hadn't argued like that – well ever. The last time Thane had walked out on her she had decided the pain was too much and had severed all ties with him. But since then they had gone through hell together and they had accepted each other, had faced death together. They were still on shaky ground as far as she was concerned. Sure she saw the love in his eyes, heard it in his tone, but clearly he was still willing to walk away. She wanted to make things right. She wanted it to be like it was before they went through the Omega 4 relay. She didn't want to argue with him but she couldn't go after him either. What would she say? That she wouldn't go on the mission? That she would take him with her? Both were out of the question. She had to complete this mission and she had to go it alone. She could only hope when she returned that he would still be willing to take her back. Alexis let out a long exasperated breath. Duty really sucked sometimes she thought bitterly as she left her cabin headed for the armory and this blasted mission.

Alexis stood in the shuttle bay waiting for the shuttle to be prepped. After her argument with Thane she had rushed to the Armory and then to the shuttle bay. She didn't want to run into any of her combat crew, especially Garrus. They would all wonder what she was doing. Garrus would hound her until she gave in then try to follow her. She had been able to convince Thane to stay behind or at least piss him off enough that he didn't want to deal with it anymore. She wasn't sure what Garrus's reaction would be. She suspected it wouldn't be much different than Thane's. It's true she and Garrus didn't share the same type of bond as she and Thane but there was a bond and it was a strong one. Alexis gripped her side arm absently. She was grateful that she hadn't run into Garrus. Having Thane pissed at her was enough of a distraction. A moment later Alexis felt the familiar tingle vibrate along her skin. She turned to the lift to find Thane watching her. She let out a slow breath. She didn't want to argue with him again, not right before she boarded the shuttle for this mission. She watched as Thane strode forward with purpose. Alexis almost groaned as she saw the determination in his eyes. She suspected she was about to get another railing.

Thane came to stand before her. He stared into her eyes silently. Alexis swallowed and was about to break the awkward silence when Thane took her face in his hands and pulled her forward for a kiss. Alexis sighed. She felt his lips move against hers, their warmth seeping into her. She wanted to stay here in this moment in Thane's arms as he kissed her gently but she knew she couldn't. Slowly she broke the kiss, reluctant to let him go but knowing she should. She took a step back and stared into Thane's too serious eyes. "I didn't expect to see you – until I got back anyway."

Thane stared at her silently. He was like a blank slate. She couldn't read any emotion from him. She focused hard on not reacting to his detachment. Finally he swallowed and took a half step toward her. Thane reached out his arms to hold hers. "I confess I am not only displeased by this mission but also deeply troubled. I worry for your safety." Alexis was about to argue she would be find but he squeezed her arms to stop her. "It would be my wish to accompany you Siha but I will not press more than I already have." Alexis gave him a tight smile in thanks. She wasn't sure she had the energy to go through another argument. Thane squeezed her arms again. "Though I will worry for your safety until you return, I needed to see you off."

Alexis felt emotion choke her. She gulped back the lump in her throat. "I thought you would still be angry with me."

Thane leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. When he stood back he stared at her his eyes full of love. "I am angry Siha but not with you, rather this mission. I could never be angry with you. My love for you is far too great to allow that to happen."

Alexis smiled sheepishly. "I'm glad you came. I will be more focused now that I know you and I are okay." Thane pulled Alexis into his arms and held her tightly. She could barely feel him through her heavy armor but she was grateful for the embrace none the less. Thane was everything to her. She didn't want her duty to come between them. She never wanted to be forced to choose one or the other.

Thane loosened his hold on her and reached up and held her face gently. "No matter what comes Siha, you and I will always be O – K."

Alexis smirked at how he said the word okay. Thane was ever proper in his speech. He never used a word like okay. She wondered if maybe she was beginning to wear off on him a little. That thought made her smile. Behind them the shuttle started up, lifting off the pad to hover. Her smile faltered as she realized it was time for her to go. She leaned in and kissed him deeply savoring him. Thane ran his hands into her hair and pulled her close to deepen the kiss. Alexis moaned softly as the desire began to saturate her. Thane slowed the kiss and finally took a step back, his breathing a little uneven. He stared at her the desire clear in his gaze. "Would that we could continue," he murmured softly. Alexis groaned as she thought how very much she wanted that too. "As soon as I get back," she breathed huskily. "Then hurry," he added as he gently caressed her face. Alexis smirked. She leaned in and gave Thane a quick peck then turned and boarded the shuttle headed for this dreaded mission.

Thane stood and watched as the shuttle left the bay his gut tightening further with every meter the transport took his Siha away from him. When he had fallen in love with her and began to think of a life with her, he had never given much thought to ever having a situation such as this. He had always assumed he would have opportunity to be at her side. Yet twice now she had left him behind. On the Collector base he had raged silently. Then he had understood her choice. He had not liked being left behind. Later he had discovered she had left him for reasons similar to his reason for wanting to be at her side. They had both wanted to keep the other safe though Alexis had chosen to leave him behind to accomplish the task. As Commander the choice had been hers, a choice he now knew she lamented. She had been deeply troubled when she had admitted her "weakness" to him. When he had heard her admission his heart had soared. He had felt only love and deep humility that Alexis Shepard was brought to tears because of a choice to disregard his ability. Certainly any other would have only felt anger, perhaps betrayal. But Thane knew she had done it because she didn't want to lose him. That act showed him how deeply her attachment ran. Alexis had made an emotional decision. Alexis didn't let emotion rule her but clearly her love for him was strong, strong enough to override her logical mind.

Thane's lips quirked at the thought. Alexis had yet to say the words. He wanted to hear them. It was silly of course. After all she showed him her love every opportunity she could. Yet still he craved to hear her say them. He continued to watch as the shuttle disappeared from view. His gut clinched painfully. He should be with her. He tilted his head to the side as a thought occurred to him. He wondered if this was how Irikha had felt. Had his wife dreaded every departure, never knowing where his missions took him or if we would ever return? He had always returned though in the end she had not been alive to see. He frowned sadly and said a silent prayer for his dead wife as he gained a new understanding for what she must have suffered all those years. Irikha had suffered because of him. He would do all in his power that the same did not happen with Alexis. Silently he vowed to be at her side until the end of his days.

- Chapter 45 -

Almost three days later Thane paced in the life support room. He coughed as his lungs tightened. He stopped and focused on his breathing, forcing oxygen into his ravaged lungs. Absently he rubbed his chest hoping it would soothe the ache. He knew it wouldn't of course. His condition was worsening and the stress was not helping.

After Alexis had departed the ship he had felt the separation acutely so he had gone to her cabin to meditate hoping that being surrounded by her scent would somehow lessen the ache. He had found a measure of peace in her cabin. He had meditated for most of his time there but the moisture in the air from the fish tank had soon begun to take its toll. He had been loath to leave the room yet staying meant increased difficulty breathing. He had abandoned her room two days later and returned to the life support room. His breathing had improved but his agitation had returned. At first he had meditated but soon he found himself slipping into his memories, memories of Alexis and with every passing moment his worry grew that she would not return. As day two turned into day three, Thane's agitation had become so profound that he found he needed movement. He had stayed occupied even if that meant simply pacing in his room. Alexis should have been back by now. Edi had been keeping him apprised of the situation, yet the only information she had shared was that Alexis had landed safely – nothing more. Three days she had been out of contact. For three days. That knowledge had served to exasperate his condition further. The constant worry, the elevated pulse, the never-ending movement were pushing his system to its limits. He kept trying to tell himself she was very good at what she did. What's more they were bound. Even though separated he would feel her loss. He knew he would. And so without any other recourse he paced. He paced and he agonized and he waited.

"Thane, Normandy is inbound to pick up Shepard," the ships Ai informed him.

Thane's heart seized. He momentarily feared it would burst from the relief that coursed through him. Edi had said they were picking her up. Clearly that meant she was mobile, also meaning she was fine. "Where," he asked already headed to the exit.

"Port side airlock," Edi answered.

Thane couldn't calm his racing heart. He tried to control his breathing before he suffocated from lack of oxygen. He quickly made his way to the lift and deck three where the airlock was located. He wanted to race up the stairwell and down the long passageway of CIC and the portside airlock near the bow of the ship but he anticipated he had time. He would arrive just as she boarded. Then he would be the first face she saw. And he would see her and assure himself she was back and indeed safe.

Thane was just nearing the airlock when he saw Alexis tear through the entrance headed to the pilots chair. "Joker, get us outta here." Thane stopped suddenly surprised by her tone. Clearly Alexis was distressed. She turned to him but he could not gage her state, she had yet to remove her helmet, hiding her face from him. She hesitated momentarily when she saw him then quickly ran to CIC and the galaxy map. Thane followed confused by her behavior. They hadn't seen each other in three days. He would have thought she would have greeted him at the very least, yet she hadn't spared him a word. What had happened on that mission that had so completely altered her? He watched her closely. He could see the stiffness in her run and he knew though he couldn't see her face, that something was troubling her. As he reached her he saw her standing at the galaxy map staring at the blinking lights, her grip on the rail before her almost crushing. He frowned at her behavior. He glanced up at the galaxy map as something caught his eye. He stood stunned as one of the star system blips grew, radiating out, like ripples in water when a stone is tossed in. He barely caught himself from gaping when he realized what it probably meant. Stunned Thane glanced up to see Alexis as she hung her head. The ripple of the galaxy map likely meant the star system had somehow been erased from the map, possibly even destroyed and clearly Alexis knew why. The thought kick started Thane into action. He ascended the small ramp to the platform where she stood. "Siha," he called quietly. Alexis for her part didn't move. He moved closer and placed a hand on hers. "Shepard," he said more loudly. Finally Alexis glanced up. He still could not see her face though he knew her expression would be haunted – deeply troubled. He pulled her hand from the railing and gently tugged her along. "Come, let us return your armor and weapons to the armory and have Dr. Chakwas examine you."

Several hours later Thane stood by as Alexis was examined by Dr. Chakwas. He was concerned for her. He had been beside her as she dictated her report of the mission. He had been rendered speechless. She had gone down to the asteroid where the detention center and lab were. Her mission had been to find an Alliance scientist. Instead she had been captured and sedated for over two days. She had barely woken in time only to be faced with a horrible decision. She had to choose to either let the Reaper armada invade by passing through the Alpha Relay or send the asteroid crashing into the relay, thereby destroying it and the star system, the entire star system and its more than three hundred thousand souls.

Thane stood and listened as she recited the recent events her tone detached as she described her exchange with the Reaper Harbinger. He could hear the numbness but he heard the decisiveness too. Alexis had been faced with yet another difficult decision. By the accounts in her report the choice had been the logical one – the right one, yet it had still resulted in thousands of lives being lost. It was that loss that haunted her now. He wanted to go to her and hold her. To assure her that she had made the right choice. The Reaper invasion had to be averted. Yes thousands had died yet the truth of the matter was they would have died regardless had the Reapers passed through the relay. Perhaps their suffering would have been worse at the hands of the Reaper forces. He could see the pain in her and he wanted to take it from her, to lessen it at the very least.

Behind him Thane heard the door slide open with a hiss. Alexis glanced at the new arrival and stiffened instantly. Intrigued Thane turned to find an Alliance officer standing in the doorway. He quickly took in the newcomer. This man stood tall and commanding. The bars on his uniform identified him as an admiral. Thane arched a brow curiously. So this was Admiral Hackett. "Thane, will you give us a moment," Dr. Chakwas asked. Thane glanced at the admiral then to Alexis. He didn't want to leave her but clearly the fact that this admiral was here on a Cerberus ship was significant. Though he was disinclined to leave her he knew this was an Alliance matter. Alexis for her part gave him a small nod. That was all he needed. Had she given him any indication it would not have mattered who was here or what they asked of him he would not have left her. But Alexis had agreed and so he glanced at Dr. Chakwas, inclined his head then turned and left the med bay.

Alexis stood in med by alone, still trying to absorb what Admiral Hacket had just said. "_When Earth calls, you make sure you're there with your dress blues on, ready to take the hit._" The Batarians were going to try to come for her head and the Alliance couldn't afford a war right now, not with the Reapers on their doorstep. She had agreed of course, she was Alliance. She had made the choice to send the asteroid into the Alpha Relay destroying it and the entire star system. She would accept the consequences of her actions like the soldier she was, no matter what those consequences might be, though she had a suspicion those consequences would be no simple matter. She blinked trying to wrap her head around the situation. She knew Alliance procedure well enough to know they would conduct and inquiry which meant she would be held until the Brass made their determination. What she didn't know was how long they would keep her. There were still too many unknowns. The Alliance didn't completely accept her claims that the Reapers were coming. If they didn't believe then how could they possibly agree with her actions? Slowly she closed her eyes as she realized this was going to become a nightmare and have a profound impact on her and Thane. Duty was once again rearing its ugly head. She opened her eyes as her anger snapped. This wasn't the Alliance or her duty, this was all the Reapers. Those damned beasts were constantly trying to destroy her life and her happiness. She growled low in her throat. She'd destroy those things before they ever got a chance to destroy her and those she loved.

- Chapter 46 -

Alexis paced in her cabin. She was expecting Liara to arrive at any moment. They had docked with Omega more than an hour ago. She had made sure to say her goodbyes to all the crew who would be leaving the Normandy before this meeting. Many had decided to disembark at Omega instead of the Citadel which would be their last stop before they continued on to Earth. She stopped and ran her hands down her face. What an absolute mess this had all become. They should all be celebrating their victory over the Collectors. Instead the crew was going their separate ways and she was headed to Earth to answer for the destruction of the Alpha Relay. She heard her door swish open and turned to see Liara enter. Liara glanced around the room then drifted over to the fish tank that ran the length of the bulkhead. Alexis approached. "Did you enjoy your tour of the ship," she asked to break the silence. Liara looked uncomfortable for some reason. Alexis swallowed a frown and waited. Liara would enlighten her soon enough.

Liara turned to face Alexis and smiled hesitantly. "Yes it's a beautiful ship. I ran into Joker. He seemed happy to see me. Although he asked if I had embraced eternity lately," she added smiling shyly.

Alexis rubbed the back of her neck and smirked. "Of course he did."

"I hear you are headed to the Citadel and then to Earth," Liara added.

Alexis nodded. "Hackett ordered me back to Alliance HQ to answer for what happened in the Bahat System."

Liara nodded slowly. "Do you have any idea what might happen?"

Alexis shook her head and backed up into the room. She stood before one of the couches and extended an arm to Liara offering her a seat. Liara moved across the room and took a seat across from Alexis. Alexis sat and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her thighs. She rubbed her hands together thinking over Liara's question. Finally she shook her head and sat up. "I don't really know what will happen. The destruction of the Alpha Relay killed three hundred thousand Batarians. If the Alliance still had capital punishment I think this would actually apply."

"Capital punishment," Liara asked incredulous. "But they wouldn't – surely?"

Alexis shrugged slightly. "No but they can court martial me and lock me away for life."

"They wouldn't. Not with the Reaper threat imminent," Liara argued.

"I honestly don't know what they'll do Liara," Alexis answered. She stood and began to pace. "The destruction of the relay killed hundreds of thousands. If the Reapers had come through the relay all those people would have died anyway but you'd be hard pressed to convince the Batarians of that."

"You stopped the invasion Shepard," Liara offered weakly.

Alexis snorted sardonically. "But as always it's my only word anyone has to go one. The Alliance is in a tough spot right now. On one hand they have the imminent arrival of the Reapers and on the other they have the Batarian's looking for any excuse to start a war." She stopped and shrugged again. "So as I said I have no idea what they'll do." Alexis looked up and stared at the fish in her tank as they swam completely oblivious of the grander world surrounding them. The fish Thane had given her caught her eye. She felt the emotion lodge in her throat at the thought of him. She swallowed hard. "I know I did the right thing Liara. I'll accept whatever punishment the Alliance hands down but I know," she paused as the emotion clawed at her. She took a deep breath and continued. "I know whatever they choose to do will keep me from Thane." She turned to face Liara. "And I don't know how much time we have left together."

Liara's face crumbled in sadness. "I wish I had good news for you Alex. I have searched everywhere. Even Feron helped put me in contact with several scientists who have worked on the Keplar cure but I've discovered nothing."

Alexis felt her heart bottom out. She had no idea how long she had left with Thane. Liara was her last best hope and now even that was gone. She swallowed and nodded. "You did what could Liara. I appreciate it."

Liara sat forward. "I am not giving up Alex and neither should you and Thane."

Alexis tightened her arms around herself battling with the emotions threatening to drown her. She swallowed hard again. "I never told Thane, Liara. I didn't have the heart to get his hopes up," she offered softly.

Liara stood and rushed to Alexis. She held Alexis by the arms. "I am not going to give up Alex," she said emphatically.

Alexis looked into Liara's determined eyes. Liara stared back at her, her big beautiful blue eyes blazing with purpose. Alexis smiled softly. Liara believed she would find the cure. And maybe she actually would but it was unlikely it would be in time to save Thane. She lifted one arm and squeezed Liara's hand. "Thanks Liara," Alexis offered. There wasn't much more to say. She knew she would be held at Alliance HQ to answer for the destruction of the Alpha Relay and the subsequent deaths and she was pretty damned sure it wouldn't be a brief stay. For now all she had was the time before they arrived at the Citadel. She took a deep breath. She had to make the best of what she had. She smiled at Liara reassuringly. "I can't thank you enough Liara. You gave me hope before I went through the Omega 4 Relay. I needed that then. It helped me survive and gave me a reason to fight – to get back. Right now that is what matters."

Liara gave her a watery smile. She gulped visibly. "I should be going," she said thickly.

Alexis grinned. Liara almost never lost her composure yet at the moment she was just a little chocked up. Alexis nodded touched that Liara was sharing her pain.

"I will see you soon my friend," Liara added, squeezed her arm once more, then turned and left the room.

Alexis stood and stared at the door for several moments. She could feel the sadness bearing down on her. She closed her eyes tightly. She felt the sting of tears and the tightness in her throat. She felt helpless and completely without hope. She was going to lose the one thing she had ever loved in her life and there wasn't a damned thing she could do about it. Alexis gripped her chest as she felt her heart beat furiously. She took several deep breaths as the palpitations grew in intensity stealing her breath. The last time she had felt like this was back when she had discovered she had been abandoned by her mother. She had felt like she had lost everything and that her life was over. She opened her eyes and stared into space as the memories crashed over her.

Slowly her eyes narrowed and her heartbeat calmed. The last time her life had been changed by a traumatic event she had been rendered almost comatose by shock but she had not cowered and let the despair take her. She had done what she needed to do in order to survive and escape and she would again. She loved Thane more than life itself. She wasn't going to give him up without a fight, not even to death. She took a deep breath and made her way to the door of her cabin. It was time to do some research of her own.

- Chapter 47 -

Alexis sat in Mordin's lab staring at the terminal. She had been staring at data for what seemed like hours. Her eyes were beginning to glaze over with exhaustion from all the medical jargon and equations.

"Commander – didn't expect to find you here," Mordin said in his typical brisk tone.

Alexis blinked and looked up at the Salarian. "I didn't expect you either. I thought you were getting off at Omega."

Mordin shook his head furiously. "No – decided to continue on to Citadel. Planning on meeting favorite nephew. Going to celebrate Collector destruction."

Mordin gave Alexis one of his rare smiles. Alexis snorted softly and smirked. "Well it's well deserved." She cocked her head to the side and studied Mordin for a moment as a thought struck. "Why didn't you have any children Mordin?"

Mordin blinked seemingly surprised by the question. He recovered quickly and shrugged. "Never found time."

Alexis grinned. "Your brilliance should be passed on Mordin."

Mordin drifted over to where she sat. "Offspring time consuming. First must find acceptable mate then remain for rearing of offspring. Would rather shower knowledge on favorite nephew. Far less time commitment."

Alexis snorted softly at his explanation. Mordin was trying to cram in several lifetimes of experiences into one and a short one at that. Salarians' life expectancy was about forty years at best and Mordin had to be getting close to that.

"Offspring have become forefront since meeting Thane."

Alexis swallowed. He had made a statement but she knew he was curious. She nodded slowly, "surprisingly yes. I had never given children any thought. I had thought to live and die a soldier." She chuckled softly. "Hell I almost never thought much past the current mission but now that I've met Thane it's all different." Alexis shook her head slowly. Everything had changed when she met Thane. She had changed. She couldn't help but wonder. "I don't even know if it's possible for us to have children but I often wonder." She sat up straighter and tapped the terminal back on. "Of course we have to save him first," she added as she refocused on the data.

Mordin moved around the desk and looked over her shoulder at the terminal screen. "Project Lazarus," he murmured.

Alexis nodded. "It's the project that brought me back to life. I'm guessing it was a bit groundbreaking. I'm hoping there is something in here that could lead to a cure for Thane." She glanced up at the ceiling. "Edi, is this all the data available?"

"Yes Commander. I accessed the Cerberus network to retrieve additional data, however it would appear the Illusive Man has ordered all our access denied."

Alexis scowled. The bastard Illusive Man. He was less than happy with her right now. She was surprised he hadn't ordered her assassination. For all she knew he already had and they just hadn't caught up with her yet. She rolled her eyes. Chalk another one up to her list of enemies she thought darkly. "Package all the data and send it to Dr. T'Soni," she ordered.

"Dr. T'Soni," Mordin asked.

Alexis turned to face him. "Liara is using her connections to find a cure for Keplars. I'm hoping this will help."

Mordin blinked. "Interesting," he answered simply.

Alexis hopped off the stool she had been sitting on. "If I don't see you before you disembark, it's been a pleasure and an honor Professor," Alexis said as she extended a hand to Mordin.

"As it was mine Commander," he answered as he took her hand.

Alexis shook Mordin's hand. This was probably the last time she would ever see him. She gave him a tight smile as a twinge of sadness floated through her. She would miss his frantic nature she mused as she left the lab.

Professor Mordin started at Commander Shepard as she left the lab. He glanced down at the terminal with the Lazarus data. "Interesting," he murmured again.

Alexis left the lab and entered CIC. She glanced around. The area was much emptier than it had been a few hours ago. Most of the crew had stayed behind on Omega. She let out a slow breath. They were better off on Omega than abducted by Collectors which was the reason for their absence before. She shook her head and continued into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed she let out a slow breath. "Edi, how long before we arrive at the Citadel?"

"Five hours and fifty six minutes Commander," the disembodied voice answered.

Alexis closed her eyes. Six hours. That's what she had left with Thane, six short hours. She swallowed. If all she had left were those hours she was going to make them the most memorable six hours of her existence. "Edi, where is Thane?"

"On deck one Shepard."

Alexis smirked as she entered the lift. He was waiting for her in her cabin. "Then deck one Edi. Once I get there I don't want to be disturbed until we arrive at the Citadel. I want the cabin sealed and privacy mode engaged," she ordered.

"Understood Commander," Edi responded as the doors to deck one slid open.


	4. Chapter 4

- Chapter 48 -

Alexis started at the doors to her cabin. Thane was in there. The love of her life, the only man she would ever love, the man who completed her in every way. He alone had given her a life she had never known she could have. She smiled at the thought. Her smile slowly morphed into a sly grin. It was time to celebrate that life she thought as she walked to the doors.

Alexis descended the few steps to the seating area where she found Thane reading, his legs stretched out casually before him, his book resting between his hands. She stood a moment and just took him in. For the rest of her life that is how she would picture him, sitting quietly reading.

Thane glanced up when he saw her and placed his book on the table before him. "I am assuming we are en route to the Citadel?"

Alexis nodded but didn't move, her heart beat increasing every moment she was in his presence.

"How are you," he asked quietly.

Alexis frowned slightly at his tone. It was almost hesitant. "Fine," she answered cautiously. "Why?"

Thane cocked his head to the side and studied her. "Half of your crew has left you. I wanted to be certain it has not affected you adversely."

Alexis smirked shaking her head at his thoughtfulness. Thane knew their time was growing short. She knew it was weighing down on him just as much as it was on her, yet here he sat worried about her state of mind. God how she loved this man, and she was about to show him just how much. The thought made a shiver of desire snake down her spine. She smiled sensuously at him as her body began to tingle and warm. She walked toward him slowly enjoying the play of emotion in his eyes. Thane was always perfect control except when he was with her. She loved that she had that kind of effect on a man who prided himself on the absolute mastery of his body. When she reached him she climbed onto the couch and straddled him. "I'm fine Thane and I have about six hours to show you exactly how much," she whispered as she took his face in her hands and gave him a gentle kiss.

Thane wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Not enough time," he breathed his lips mere inches from hers, his voice thick with desire.

"Not even close to being enough," she replied breathlessly. "But I swear they will be six hours we will never forget," she added as she nibbled her way down his face to his neck.

"Indeed," he groaned as he lost himself in her.

Alexis savored Thane for a moment more then reluctantly left his embrace. She stood and pulled him from the couch. The moment he was standing he pulled her into his arms. Alexis moaned softly as Thane began nuzzling her neck. He always did that to her and she loved it. She wondered if maybe that was why he did it. She smirked as she realized how much they had gotten to know each other in the months since they had come together. She liked to believe she knew him as well as he appeared to know her. She loved being with him, in his arms. She wanted to stay here in this moment with him forever but she wanted to do something else even more. Gently she left his arms backing up to the bed pulling him along with her. She felt the foot of the bed at her legs and pulled Thane forward for a bruising kiss. Having him near always had her gently vibrating but she knew what she was about to do and the thought made her throb. She broke the kiss and took him in, breathless, needy. He wanted her as much as she wanted him but part of her wondered if he would enjoy what she was about to do as much as she knew she would. A moment of apprehension tingled along her nerve endings. What if he didn't enjoy it? What if he found the act repulsive? She gulped and blinked uncertain all of a sudden. Thane watched her intently then arched a curious brow at her. Alexis's thoughts raced. She was going to do this. She wanted to do this. When she had mentioned it before he had seemed excited by the idea but what if the actual act didn't please him? She stared at his handsome face. She could see the desire clear in his eyes. Throwing caution to the wind she reached from him to kiss him deeply. She was going to do this and if he didn't like it she'd keep trying until she had him gasping her name.

Alexis continued to devour Thane's lips. She kissed him madly - desperately. She wanted him to have absolutely no doubt of how very much she wanted him. And she wanted him - she defiantly wanted him. Her body strained with need. Her core was drenched and her nipples tightened into pebbles, brushing against the material of her clothes, sending shivers of pleasure through her. Good God she wanted him but first things first. She continued to kiss him while slowly unzipped his suit. The sound of the zipper's teeth giving way mixing with their soft sighs of pleasure. The sound served to heighten her pleasure another notch. She slipped her hands under the smooth material of his suit and slipped it past his shoulders. Alexis let her hands glide lazily down his back enjoying the jump of his muscles as she slowly caressed him. Thane groaned softly into her mouth. Alexis moaned in return. He reached for her then, ready to tug at her clothes, but she brushed his hands away and kept undressing him. She savored his frustrated grunt as she continued her ministrations while gently rebuffing his every attempt to do to her what she was doing to him. Finally with a satisfied groan Alexis had Thane gloriously naked. She stared down at his raging cock, standing stiffly for her. She bit her lip as a shock of pleasure coursed through her.

"Siha," Thane groaned when she continued to slip his grasp.

Alexis grinned wickedly at him then turned them both so his back was to the bed. Gently she ran her hands up his chest and pushed him back onto the bed. Thane blinked up at her, surprise in his gaze, but she saw the desire too. Alexis glanced down at his cock again and licked her lips. She couldn't help it. Her mouth had begun to water at the thought of what she was about to do. She was consumed with his groin. It was all she could think of, all she could focus on. Thane's groan made her look up to his face. He had reclined back on the bed, sitting slightly up, supported by his elbows. She saw the recognition in his eyes. He knew what she was going to do and clearly he was as excited by the knowledge as she.

Grinning Alexis knelt between his legs. Gently she ran her hands along his thighs savoring the tight muscles as they flexed from her caress. She laid her arms on each of his thighs her gaze still locked with his. She grasped his cock in her eager hand knowing she should tease him, play with him, yet unable to help herself. She knew what this part of him did to her and she wanted him to feel a little of what he always did to her. Thane plopped back on the bed groaning as Alexis began to gently stroke him. She reveled in the feel of him. He filled her hand completely. She tried to wrap her fingers fully around him but found it almost impossible to do so. She continued to stroke him enjoying the ripple of desire as it coursed through him. Holding him now it was a wonder she could even take him in but she had and it had always been mind blowing. Even though it had been a first for each of them to be with another species, it had always been Earth shattering, even the first time, especially the first time she thought as her breathing hitched at the memory.

Alexis stared down at Thane's cock as she slowly stroked him. Here she was on her knees before him pleasuring him. It was a new experience for her. She had never done this for anyone before. She had either never had the time or had refused simply because of the power it would grant her partner. She had never been attached enough to anyone to even consider it, but with Thane she wanted to do anything and everything with him. Doing this for him wasn't something she wanted to do it was something she had to do. Her body screamed with desire and that desire continued to escalate with every moment she knelt here before him, worshiping him. She gulped down the raging desire to try to refocus. She wanted to do this right for him. She wanted to give him the type of pleasure he always gave her.

No longer able to hold back she leaned down and licked along his inner thigh. She closed her eyes and gulped as a rush of lightheadedness struck her. The feeling wasn't unpleasant just sudden. She felt Thane move and opened her eyes to find him sitting watching her concerned. Alexis smirked. "I'm fine. You're just - potent," she breathed as she began to stroke him again. Thane's eyes closed at the sensation. Alexis couldn't wait longer. She leaned in to his groin and inhaled deeply. She groaned as the moisture pooled between her legs. This was Thanes essence. This part of him was all him. His scent enveloped her. The muskiness mixed with the sweet essence that was all Thane. She groaned as her core began to throb painfully. She glanced up to Thane who reclined on the bed watching her, his mouth slightly open, his breathing uneven. She could see the anticipation in his gaze. She wanted to give him pleasure, the kind he had never experienced with anyone else before. Her mind kept telling her she should slow down, yet every part of her screamed she take him into her mouth and savor him. Alexis had always been the cautious type. She analyzed everything, but not this time.

Keeping her gaze firming fixed on his, she grasped his cock and flicked her tongue out gently touching the head. Thane's breathing hitched at the slight contact. Encouraged by his reaction Alexis placed her tongue at the base of his cock and licked slowly along the entire shaft. Thane groaned at the sensation but still he watched her. He was focused completely on her and what she was doing to him. She knew he was memorizing every moment of their encounter. She gently flicked her tongue across the sensitive head again. She knew he would remember this moment for the rest of his life. She wanted to make sure it always blew his mind when he did. Smiling slyly at him she opened her lips and buried him inside the heat of her mouth. Thane groaned deep in his throat. The sound made Alexis shiver yet still he continued to watch enraptured by what she was doing. Clearly he was still in control and she wanted him to be a mindless puddle of moans and groans. With that thought blazing in her mind she relaxed her throat and took him as deep as she could. She felt the head of his cock tickle the back of her throat and moaned knowing the sound would vibrate through his cock - through him. Slowly she sucked pulling him out of her mouth keeping the suction constant along the length of him.

Thane groaned and collapsed back onto the bed. Alexis let him slip out of her mouth with a pop. She smirked as she continued to stroke him satisfied that she had finally gotten him to lose a little of his control. She leaned in sucked him up and down grasping hard at the base of his cock keeping the pleasure constant. Thane groaned her name. His voice was thick, guttural. He sounded like he was being tortured but it was the most sublime torture anyone could ever hope to enjoy.

Alexis felt Thane tremble beneath her touch. She shivered in response. Thane had always had the ability to drive her mad with desire, yet here, kneeling before him, it felt like so much more. She tasted his essence, smelled his spicy scent, heard his gentle moans of pleasure, felt his quivering body. His desire was clear and it drove her to the edge. Alexis felt her own desire sky rocket. Gently she sucked his hardness, savoring his salty essence, making him moan. Her body reacted instantly, her temperature rising, her body straining, her core throbbing. Alexis felt a drop of Thane's essence touch her tongue and groaned. Her mind exploded with images. She saw Thane above her, sliding into her tortuously slow, making her body scream with need. She groaned as the image shifted to him on his knees behind her, holding her hips tightly, pounding into her without mercy. Alexis felt her climax loom. She draped herself onto him, his cock buried in her mouth; her breasts flush against his inner thighs, her left hand splayed on his chest, her right hand encircling his hardness tightly. She was on sensory overload. Thane's essence permeated her entire being. His soft groan made her shiver with need. His quivers tingled along her body making her moan. The heat of his body seeped into her firing her lust. In all her life Alexis had never experienced this kind of pleasure, a pleasure that utterly consumed her. All her senses were on overdrive, every sense acute – hyper sensitive and they were all driving her to release. Thane was driving her to release.

Alexis gulped as her mouth watered at his taste. She glanced up to see Thane watching her, his eyes hooded – unfocused. She knew she had him close and all she could think was how much she wanted to taste him. She wanted him to explode in her mouth and she wanted to watch as he did it. This was going to be her memory. The memory she would keep close to hear heart when duty pulled her from his side. An overwhelming need tore through her being. Alexis redoubled her efforts. She wanted Thane to fill her completely. She wanted him to know what it would feel like to come in her mouth and she wanted him to know she had done it to him. That she had marked him in a way no other ever would in the way he had marked her so many times before.

Alexis moaned as her core trembled, so close, so damned close. Thane groaned in response as her moan vibrated through him. A split second later he stiffened. Alexis felt her own body tightened with need. She felt her mouth fill with Thane's essence and gulped as she felt her core strain, her entire body primed. Thane shot another stream into her mouth. Alexis struggled to hold all of him in. She gulped frantically trying desperately to breathe without losing a drop of him. She took a ragged breath through her nose. His scent filled her nostrils. She squeezed her eyes shut as her body exploded. She couldn't hold on any longer. Her climax slammed into her with a ferocity she had never experienced before. Her body shook, her breathing seized, her eyes rolled back in her head as tremors wracked her body.

Alexis felt Thane bury his hands in her hair, gripping her head tightly as he shot into her mouth a third time. Alexis gulped as she answered his orgasm with another of her own, her body straining, her toes curling, her lungs seizing, stealing her breath and taking all her energy with it. She collapsed onto Thane, his hands still buried in her hair, her hand still securely gripping his still hard, still throbbing cock. She gasped for breath still trying to calm her racing heart, to regulate her ragged breathing. "Good God," she choked out.

"Siha," was all he said, his tone strained, still breathless.

Alexis took a deep steadying breath and lifted her head to look at Thane, her soul, the love of her life. She found him staring down at her his gaze filled with love, deep devotion, absolute gratitude for the gift she had just granted him. Alexis smiled up at him. "I knew it would be intense but I never imagined it would be so intense you would make me climax."

Thane's lips quirked up slightly. "We are bound in all things Siha. My pleasure is yours, as yours is mine," he breathed his voice still a little uneven. He held out his hands to her tugging her to her feet. "Now come, let me thank you properly for the joyous pleasure you have granted me."

Alexis gulped as she stood and began ripping off her clothes. Yes she wanted to feel him, she wanted to be one with him, she wanted to feel the Earth shattering pleasure that only Thane could ever give her.

- Chapter 49 -

Alexis lay snuggled next to Thane savoring his heat. She loved lying beside him like this, naked, skin to skin. Rarely did they spend their time naked as they were but in less than an hour they would dock with the Citadel and part ways. She would be alone then. Sure her skin would probably be blazing with a rash and she would be desperate to control the urge to scratch all her skin off but she also suspected the rash would be the least of her pain. The thought of what was about to happen was cleaving her heart in two. She was doing everything she could to stay in control. She wanted to break down. She could feel the tightness in her throat, the sting in her eyes. She wanted to wail at the unfairness of it all. Why, why did she have to be parted from Thane? He was her life. She had finally found someone that made her feel alive and very shortly he was going to be taken from her. Has she not suffered enough already? She had lost her ship, her crew, died for the love of God. Why couldn't she have this one thing? Why couldn't she just be left alone to be happy? A flash of anger raced through her. She gulped the tears lodged in her throat as the rage coursed through her. This was all because of the blasted Reapers. They were the root of all her pain and suffering and they were about to do it again. She swallowed hard realizing what she had to do. She never wanted to be parted from Thane but the simple truth was as long as the Reapers were a threat they would always be in danger, their future would always be in danger. Alexis knew the Reapers were coming. She would go to Alliance HQ and convince them that they needed to let her out, that they needed her out there fighting not locked in some cell somewhere. She would convince them to set her free and then she would find Thane. She would find Thane and they would take that shore leave that they had more than earned.

"Siha," Thane said quietly breaking into her raging thoughts.

Alexis lifted her head to look up at him. She gulped as she saw the intensity in his eyes. She lifted up on an elbow to face him fully. Gently she caressed his handsome face. How she loved his face. Thane was so sinfully handsome. She smiled softly as Thane took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Siha, I want to ask something of you."

Alexis leaned in and kissed him tenderly then looked up into his eyes. "Anything Thane. You can have anything if it's mine to give."

Thane sat up and pulled her along with him. He twined their hands, gently caressing them. Alexis cocked her head to the side studying him. He seemed nervous. Her brows rose as she smirked. How could he possibly be nervous when they sat in her bed naked, having just spent the last five hours making love? Alexis lifted a hand to his face and gently caressed his cheek. "What is it Thane."

Thane looked up at her, his eyes filled with emotion. "Siha, I do not want to be parted from you." Alexis's heart tightened painfully. She didn't want to be apart from him either but she had no choice. She was about to speak when he shook his head. "I have accepted that you must see to your duty. I understand of course. And I know you will do all in your power to secure your freedom. I know you will come to me on that day." Alexis watched as his face grew serious, his voice deepening with sorrow. She bit the inside of her lip to keep from crying. His emotion was seeping into her and she knew if she fell apart hers would seep into him. She had to stay strong, for both of them. She chewed on her lip waiting. "Siha here on this day, in this moment before we are parted I want to make our bond real."

Alexis frowned confused. "I don't understand. I thought our bond was real."

Thane smirked, his lips quirking up ever so slightly at her confusion. "I feel our bond as do you. I know of our bond as do you. I know you belong to me as I belong to you. What I want is that all others know this as well." Alexis tried to make sense of what he was saying. Thane had a way of speaking in riddles sometimes. Of course she knew of their bond and those on the ship knew of it too, or that they were together at least, well most of them did, those who had seen them together would know. Her brows rose as an idea struck. Thane's smirk grew. "I want us to be married. I want you to be my wife."

Alexis gaped at Thane. She wasn't sure what she had expected him to ask of her. To let him follow her to Earth, to somehow smuggle him into Alliance HQ so they could still be together. Or maybe to say a final good bye and let him go, to never look back. Her mind had raced at the possibilities but being asked to marry him hadn't been one of the thoughts clamoring through her brain. She closed her mouth as she realized she was still slack jawed. For most of her life she had not thought of men, she had certainly never thought she would fall in love and never, never had she ever thought she would get married and yet here sat the man she loved more than life itself and he was asking her to be his wife. Alexis gulped to find her voice. "Thane, I - I," she stammered. Why couldn't she just answer him? She knew what she wanted to say. Well her body, her heart, her soul knew anyway, yet her mind struggled to allow the words to pass her lips. She watched him as he sat patiently, waiting for her to say the words that would fill both their hearts with joy. She gently caressed his face. "Thane, we have less than an hour before we reach the Citadel. How could we possibly?"

Thane smiled softly at her. Somehow he felt her hesitation. He swallowed then cleared his throat. "There is a ritual that was performed by my ancestors. It is said it was the ritual to bind Ankara. The ritual can be performed before loved ones or can be shared by only the bonded mate. It is an affirmation of their bond to the Gods."

"It's something we can do here, now?"

Thane nodded but said nothing.

Alexis hopped out of bed and faced him accepting all that he was, all that he meant to her, all that he was offering her. "What do we need to do," she asked her voice steady, strong. It was the first time in a while she was absolutely certain of something. Yes she wanted to be Thane's wife. For the first time in her life she wanted to become something other than who she was. She wanted to be Mrs. Thane Krios. She giggled at the thought. Thane arched a curious brow at her outburst. Alexis laughed out loud the joy of his proposal saturating her veins. Thane watched her curiously. He looked at her as though she had just lost her mind. Slowly she sobered wondering if perhaps he was having second thoughts. She climbed back into bed still grinning. "I was just thinking how very much I want to be your wife. How very much I want to be known as Mrs. Thane Krios." Thane's eyes widened at her admission then quickly reached for her to kiss her deeply.

Alexis stood in her cabin, fully clothed, facing Thane, her husband. She smirked. The ritual had been a simple one. It was a prayer to Kalihira the Goddess of oceans and afterlife that she bear witness to their ritual and a vow to the Arashu Goddess of protection that they pledged themselves to each other, as one body, one heart, one soul. Alexis had never felt that level of joy in her life. To watch the man she loved more than life itself pledge himself to her, his love for her clear in his gaze, his voice thick with the emotion he was feeling. It had been joyous and humbling and then he had made love to her, affirming the vow he had just made to her, to give himself completely to her as a husband – a mate. And she had given herself completely to him. She had thought there couldn't be anything more between them, that they had shared everything together, yet their lovemaking had been beyond anything they had shared before. It had truly been a melding of mind, body and soul. It had been joyous and spiritual. She knew beyond a doubt they were now truly bonded.

She smiled as she stood with him, her husband, holding hands, consumed by the beauty of what they had just done, of what she now was to him. She wanted to stay in this moment forever but she knew they were close and she needed to do one more thing. "Thane, I need you to do something for me."

Thane lifted a hand and caressed her face lovingly. "Anything," he breathed.

Alexis swallowed as the emotion began to claw at her. She knew he was not going to be happy but she also knew it was for the best. Gulping back the lump in her throat she looked into his eyes. "I want you to get off at the Citadel. I want you to stay there.

Thane's brow knit together in confusion. He shook his head slowly. "No Siha I will accompany you to Earth."

Alexis let out a slow breath. "You can't Thane," she replied quietly. "The Alliance is going to impound the Normandy and arrest everyone on board. They will take you into custody and I can't do anything to prevent it. I don't know what they'll do to you or how long they'll keep you. I can't let that happen. If I'm going to do this I need to know you're somewhere safe," she continued her voice growing thick with her fear for him. She swallowed to coat her throat. "Stay on the Citadel Thane. Find Kolyat and make amends. Reconnect with your son. If I know you're here doing that I can make it through this. Please," she added her voice cracking on the simple word. Thane swallowed the emotion she knew lodged in his throat. She could see the sheen of unshed tears in his eyes. She knew his pain was great, as great as the pain she too felt. Alexis lifted a hand and caressed his face. "Think of it as a wedding present." Thane's brow furrowed in question. Alexis gave him a wobbly smile. "Among my people the bride is often showered with gifts on her wedding day," she answered his unasked question.

Thane let out a slow breath and nodded. "Then I shall do as you ask; my gift to my bride." Alexis smiled grateful he had accepted. She could not possibly survive the coming events if she worried for his safety, worrying about his health would be torture enough. Thane pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I shall stay on the Citadel as you ask Siha, but know this, when I see you again I will have another gift for you, and it will be grander than this one by far."

Alexis shivered as his voice vibrated along all her nerve endings. She sent a silent prayer to all the deities of the known universe that they help him make that vow come true. She reached for his face kissing him with all the love racing through her. She broke the kiss and stared into his beautiful obsidian eyes. "I'm going to go to Alliance HQ and I'm going to convince them to set me free. I will plead my case. I will scream and wail until they finally listen. And when they set me free I will come here for you."

"And I shall be here waiting for you," Thane answered simply.

"Five minutes out Commander," Joker reported.

Alexis gulped back the tears that suddenly lodged in her throat. It was time. She caressed his face again needing to feel him. "I vow I will come back," she whispered.

Thane took her hand and kissed them lovingly. "Of this I have no doubt," he replied his voice thick with emotion. Slowly he released her, stepping away from her yet still holding her hands. Finally he backed up again letting his hands slip from hers. "I should go." Alexis took a step forward to follow but he lifted a hand to stop her. "No Siha, stay. I want to remember you here, in this room, in this place where we shared so much, where I found my bond made, where you became my wife."

Alexis gulped and chewed on her lip to keep from crying. She nodded once as she watched him take another step back. He gave her one last longing look then turned and left the room. Alexis stood fixed, staring at the doors as they swished closed behind him. "I love you," she whispered into the silence.

- Epilogue -

Thane sat staring at the terminal screen. He had just completed another message to Alexis. It was the third such message he had prepared for her. He would give her an update as to his doings and then send the message to Earth. He had no idea if the messages ever reached her yet he continued to prepare them for her. He wanted her to know she was always in his thoughts. Even should she not receive them while incarcerated they would be here waiting for her when she was finally free.

Thane reached up and rubbed his chest as it tightened. His separation for Alexis was excruciating. He battled constantly not to slip into his memories of her. Only Kolyat kept him sane. He smiled softly at the thought of his son. He had found Kolyat on the Citadel and though it took time to reconnect with him they finally had. Now he spent every available moment with his son. Kolyat kept him engaged, kept his mind from wandering, kept him focused so that he would not slip into the memories that threatened to pull him in. He had lived his life accepting the evil deeds he had done. The consequences of his actions had slowly dragged him down, drowning him in sorrow for all the darkness he had wrought on the universe. Because of him Irikah had been killed. In that moment he had not only lost his wife but also his son. Now years later he lived in hope of a new life and he had found his son once again. His bond with Kolyat grew stronger with each passing day and he owed it all to Alexis, to the extraordinary woman who was now his wife. He missed her with a fierceness he never knew he could feel yet he also knew she would keep her vow to him. She would find a way to return to him and he would keep his vow and be here waiting for her.

Thane's terminal beeped bringing him out of his thoughts. He glanced down at the message reminder. He let out a slow breath. He was scheduled to meet with a new doctor at Huerta Memorial where he had been receiving treatment. He was not very hopeful this doctor would have much more to say. His last doctor had given him three months. Each doctor baring bad news but he refused to give up. He would survive to see his Siha again. He let out another long suffering breath. He did not enjoy these visits to the doctors but he would do what needed to be done. Perhaps he would finally find one that would offer him the miracle he prayed for constantly. He took one last look at the message and pressed the send button then stood and made his way to the door.

Thane walked briskly through the open courtyard of the medical facility. A sparkle caught his eye and he stopped. He glanced up at the ceiling above. The Citadel was massive space station. And though what he looked at was the ceiling of the ward were he currently found himself what he saw was a beautiful blue sky. He cocked his head to the side and studied the sky. A memory seeped into him. He stood on a hill the ground beneath his feet rocky, the mountains all around red from the clay that ran deep into their makeup, the ground beneath brown and dry as the desert it was. He glanced up at the sunset as is slowly descended behind the horizon, casting a golden glow on everything it touched. In that moment he understood why Earthers were so devoted to their home planet. The beauty of this place was unmistakable. He felt himself falling in love with this place, the place of his mate's birth. Thane blinked as the memory slipped into the recesses of his mind. It had been a wonderful excursion. He had needed to be near Alexis and he knew thought he couldn't be with her at Alliance HQ he could at least be on the same planet. It had been a time where he could feel near Alexis but also share a special moment with Kolyat. The trip had been one he will never forget. Smiling faintly he continued into the medical facility and his pending appointment.

Fifteen minutes later Thane was ushered into one of the sterile examination rooms. He very much disliked being in this place yet he knew this is where he needed to be. Though he hated the thought of being stuck in this place as his body slowly gave up his mind raged at the thought. When he died he wanted it to be at the warrior he was. But he had no plans on dyeing any time soon. Not until he was with his Siha again. He heard the door close quietly behind him and faced the Salarin doctor before him. He had not been examined by a Salarian before. His brow rose curiously then he froze.

"Thane Krios, you are a hard man to find."

"Professor Mordin?"


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted to offer a thank you to all who read my story. I know it was long but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

This story stayed close to the events of ME2 though I will tell you the story of Thane and Alexis does not end here. Above all I want to see Thane and Alexis live happily ever after. That said, I will continue to write their story through ME3 though there will liberal artistic license taken.

Stay tuned for more and thanks again for your time in reading my contribution to these two wonderful people.

KS


End file.
